La vie que je pourrais avoir si
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Felicity et Oliver ont une dispute, suite à celle-ci elle quitte l'équipe et son poste à Queen Consolidated. Oliver pense que c'est pour le mieux, elle ne seras plus en danger à cause de lui. Une personne va lui montrer qu'il a tord et la vie qu'il pourrait avoir si... Oliver va t-il changer d'avis grâce à cette opportunité ? Lisez pour le savoir. Arrow UA.
1. Chapter 1

**En premier je voudrais vous remercier pour les commentaires sur l'OS Stemily et sur la dernière histoire Olicity qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Nous partons maintenant dans un autre genre d'histoire qui est un Univers Alternatif d'Arrow. L'histoire commence avec la dispute qui a lieu entre Oliver et Felicity dans l'épisode 2x10 pendant l'affaire Shrapnel. J'ai pris une partie du dialogue et ai changé la fin pour mon histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que la dernière, il y aura dix chapitres en tout. Je vais essayer de poster deux fois par semaine mais cela n'est pas une certitude je préfère prévenir à l'avance.**

 **Le dernier mot pour ma bêta Shinobu24 qui fut de très bon conseils de nouveau pour ce nouvel opus. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **###################################**

Felicity dirigeait Oliver, qui poursuivait Shrapnel dans les rues de Starling City en moto, elle venait de revenir de Central City où elle était partie visiter son ami Barry Allen qui avait eu un accident dans son laboratoire de la police en étant traversé par la foudre. Il était en train de dormir comme elle aimait le penser, mais se trouvait dans un profond coma depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle savait qu'Oliver n'avait pas apprécié son départ qui n'aurait dû durer que quelques jours au départ mais qui s'était éternisé jusqu'à durer deux semaines.

 _Elle avait senti son ressentiment à ce voyage si long lorsqu'elle était revenue dans son bureau de Queen Consolidated entendant parler ses partenaires d'une affaire en cours._

 _\- Tiens tu t'es décidé à revenir, avait-il dit_

 _\- J'ai reçu une alerte pour la bombe...Je voulais aider j'ai pris le premier train_

 _\- Tu as bien fait...On a besoin de toi ici_

 _\- Je le sais c'est pour cela que je suis revenue si vite_

 _\- Tu ne serais pas partie si longtemps nous aurions pu éviter..._

C'était l'arrivée d'Isabel souhaitant parler à Oliver qui avait interrompu la conversation et Felicity était partie s'asseoir à son bureau assez énervé contre le PDG. De quel droit devait-il lui dire ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou pas ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il lui avait bien fait comprendre à leur retour de Russie, après avoir passé une nuit avec Isabel. A cause de la vie que je mène, je préfère ne pas m'engager avec une femme pour qui j'éprouverais de vrais sentiments. Elle ne lui avait pas montré mais son cœur avait été blessé, elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle mais cela faisait tout de même mal qu'il préfère coucher avec des femmes sans scrupules comme Isabel plutôt que d'envisager une histoire avec une femme comme elle.

Ils ne parvinrent pas à s'expliquer sur leur discussion dans le bureau d'Oliver car dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la fonderie l'archer partit pour rejoindre le sergent Lance, puis il y eu une explosion à la mairie, depuis il poursuivait le poseur de la bombe sur sa moto. Elle lui donna toute les directions pour l'aider à attraper Shrapnel, mais l'homme était plus fort cette fois-ci, il réussit à dévier le signal et Oliver faillit rentrer dans un bus. C'est en colère qu'il arriva dans la fonderie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il

\- Il se sert de la technologie cellulaire pour faire sauter ses bombes, et il la maîtrise suffisamment pour brouiller le signal, répondit-elle

\- Et toi tu ne maîtrises pas suffisamment ton domaine, dit-il en colère s'éloignant d'elle

\- Je te demande pardon, rétorqua Felicity

Diggle qui réalisa qu'une dispute assez importante allait se dérouler devant lui se leva pour faire l'arbitre, comme à chaque fois entre ces deux-là. Ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la tension sexuelle qui passait entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait assumer les sentiments naissants qui se propageaient entre eux. Il y a quelques semaines Diggle avait vu une facette qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu sur Oliver, la jalousie lorsque le jeune Barry Allen était venu à Starling City pensant que le vol de la centrifugeuse était peut-être lié à la mort de sa mère. Même si son ami avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer que l'arrivée de ce jeune homme le perturbait, la jalousie conduisant ses émotions, Diggle avait pu tout de même le remarquer. Il resta près du bureau où il s'était assis prêt à intervenir si la discussion s'envenimait.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Oliver je t'écoute ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Des gens meurent ! Alors rentre une bonne fois pour toute de Central City et remet-toi au travail, dit-il les dents serrés la colère montant de plus en plus

\- Arrête deux secondes de te la jouer et on verra, répondit-elle de plus en plus énervée aussi

\- Tu veux bien répéter ?, demanda-t-il s'approchant d'elle

\- On se détend ! Je propose que l'on fasse une pause là, dit John voulant calmer la tension dans la pièce

\- C'est quoi cette référence à Central City ? Que me reproches-tu exactement ? Demanda Felicity

\- Lors de la première explosion tu n'étais pas là. Lors de la deuxième explosion tu m'as mis sur la mauvaise voie

\- Après que tu l'aies laissé déjà échapper ! Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Te venges pas sur moi le maillon faible c'était toi ce soir, répondit Oliver

Il soupira lourdement, regrettant son éclat soudain quand il vit le regard triste sur le visage de la jeune femme. Incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, il s'éloigna d'elle. D'où venait toute cette colère depuis qu'elle était partie à Central City ? Il le savait mais ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer. Il devait arranger les choses entre eux pour le bien de leur équipe, de la mission pour sauver la ville.

\- Je suis . . . Je suis vraiment désolé Felicity. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il marchait vers la vitrine de son costume. J'ai encore perdu mon sang-froid.. . .

\- Et cela arrive beaucoup trop souvent en ce moment, dit-elle s'éloignant à son tour vers son bureau

Felicity ne supportait plus cette tension entre eux, tout avait été si difficile depuis quelques mois, depuis leur retour de Russie si elle y pensait réellement. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'est elle qui devrait être en colère qu'il ne veuille pas être avec elle, mais non, monsieur s'énervait pour n'importe quelle raison depuis des semaines. Peut-être qu'elle devait quitter la team même si elle avait trouvé une famille avec John et Oliver, elle devait surement partir avant que des mots plus méchants ne soient prononcés. Au fond d'elle, Felicity espérait qu'il ferait tout pour la retenir, mais s'il la laissait partir, elle saurait qu'elle n'avait jamais été importante à ses yeux.

\- Oliver ! Je pense que nous devrions arrêter.

\- Tu as raison se disputer laisse le temps à Shrapnel de faire exploser un autre immeuble, répondit-il posant son arc dans la vitrine.

\- Oliver ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense que nous devrions cesser de travailler ensemble, notre partenariat ne fonctionne plus, dit-elle

\- Nous n'avons jamais été partenaires Felicity...Tu m'aides dans ma mission uniquement

Felicity sentit comme si son cœur venait d'être transpercé par une des flèches d'Oliver, il ne la considérait même pas comme une partenaire, juste une geek qui l'aidait avec les ordinateurs.

\- Je sais que tu penses que j'ai vraiment foiré cette fois ...

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de t'avoir crié dessus... Felicity, dit-il en se frottant le front sentant les premiers signes d'un mal de tête.

\- Et je sais que tu penses que tu peux te passer de moi...Tu l'as fait pendant mes deux semaines d'absence, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait

\- Pourquoi avons-nous cette discussion Felicity ?

\- Tu es celui qui m'a demandé de te rejoindre pour ta mission, je ne souhaitais qu'aider à retrouver Walter, dit-elle

\- Et bien si tu ne voulais pas rester tu n'avais qu'à partir...Tu savais où se trouvait la porte. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de rester, dit-il sa colère l'emportant sur sa raison

Diggle ouvrit les yeux en grand, ainsi que Felicity à la réponse d'Oliver, il se demanda si son ami se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à la femme qui le rendait fou, mais dont il tombait amoureux petit à petit. Il sentit que cette conversation n'allait pas bien se finir, il devait s'en mêler à présent.

\- Felicity tu devrais sortir un moment...Vous êtes trop énervés tous les deux à cause de ce soir et les mots pourraient dépasser votre pensée, dit-il

\- Je pense que c'est déjà fait, répondit-elle tristement

\- De quoi parlons-nous ici ? demanda Oliver

\- Ma démission de Queen Consolidated et de l'équipe Oliver.

Tout était silencieux dans la pièce après les mots de la jeune informaticienne, Diggle secouant la tête suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme espérant que l'archer réalisait qu'elle lui tendait une perche, qu'il devait l'attraper pour la faire rester, lui dire pourquoi il était si énervé et ils pourraient continuer tous ensemble à sauver Starling City. Felicity attendait impatiemment la réaction qu'elle voulait, que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse la retienne, qu'il lui demande de ne pas le quitter.

Oliver sut qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer sur sa mission et non pas sur les sentiments qui commençaient à naître en lui. Si elle n'était plus dans l'équipe, si elle n'était plus lié à Arrow, ni à Oliver Queen elle ne serait plus en danger permanent. Elle pourrait avoir une vie simple avec Barry Allen lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il savait que quand il aurait prononcé les mots il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, Felicity quitterait la fonderie sans se retourner et il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

\- Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi...Je pense que j'aurais dû te demander de partir au moment où Walter a été retrouvé, c'est ce que tu voulais alors..., répondit-il nerveusement.

\- D'accord ! Ma démission prend effet immédiatement de la team et tu recevras celle pour mon poste d'assistante exécutive sur ton bureau demain matin.

Ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne tendue tandis qu'elle le regardait, le défiant presque d'en dire plus, de la retenir de partir. Mais le justicier ne fit aucun mouvement, Felicity avait sa réponse, Oliver ne voulait plus d'elle dans l'équipe, ni dans sa vie, elle n'avait été qu'une aide passagère. Il n'avait plus besoin de son expertise, Diggle sachant se servir des ordinateurs après qu'elle l'ait formé pendant les cinq mois d'absence d'Oliver lorsqu'il était reparti sur l'île après la mort de Tommy, il pourrait prendre sa place.

\- Bien!, fut le seul mot qu'il prononça

Oliver la regarda une dernière fois, attrapa de nouveau son arc puis se tourna pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de la fonderie. Le bruit de la porte arrière qui claqua résonna dans la salle silencieuse. John secoua la tête d'incrédulité, ces deux-là avaient eu leur lot d'arguments au cours des quatorze derniers mois, mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi à l'extrême. Il regarda son amie emballer ses effets personnels dans une boîte, voyant ses épaules tressauter, surement dut aux sanglots qu'il pouvait aussi entendre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, Oliver ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé quitter l'équipe même si en ce moment il était un idiot absolu à cause de sa jalousie envers un jeune expert en criminologie se trouvant à Central City dans le coma.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prendre une décision si importante à cause de votre dispute de ce soir, dit-il s'approchant de la jeune femme

\- John tu l'as entendu ! Je ne suis pas sa partenaire...Je ne suis rien...Je suis remplaçable...Je dois partir avant de me faire trop mal, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues de colère et de son cœur brisé.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit Felicity. Quand il sera calmé il reviendra et te demandera de rester.

\- John !

\- Restes jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne Felicity...Je ne veux pas perdre ma petite sœur.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'assit sur sa chaise, Diggle faisant de même sur le bureau, ils parlèrent de Barry, l'ancien militaire souhaitant connaître l'état de santé du jeune homme qui avait fait ressentir de la jalousie au justicier pour la première fois, il en était persuadé.

Oliver se trouvait sur le toit de Queen Consolidated en costume regardant la ville sous ses pieds, il avait un vue parfaite de cet immeuble, il se rappela qu'il aimait venir avec Tommy lorsqu'ils avaient une quinzaine d'années. C'était leur refuge lorsque leurs pères respectifs leur parlaient de l'avenir, de prendre la succession des entreprises familiales alors qu'eux ne pensaient qu'aux filles et à faire la fête à cette époque. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, il se demandait ce qu'il penserait de Felicity.

Serait-il d'accord avec lui de la laisser partir sans lui avouer qu'il était si en colère car il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de jalousie, de possessivité qu'il ressentait pour elle. A chaque fois qu'il ancrait son regard dans le sien si beau et bleu, qu'elle lui souriait, son cœur s'emballait. Quand elle arrivait avec une nouvelle robe si simple mais sexy comme l'enfer dans les bureaux de Queen Consolidated il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, que sa nouvelle garde-robe lui donnait des rêves qui le réveillaient en sueur, son membre tendu l'obligeant à prendre une douche froide pour se soulager.

Mais d'un autre côté il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments à son égard, cela le perturberait surement pendant ses patrouilles dès qu'il penserait à elle. De plus si ses ennemis savaient qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse avec elle, ils la cibleraient rapidement et risqueraient de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas être le justicier de Starling City et avoir une vie en tant qu'Oliver Queen avec une femme et des enfants. Ces deux parties de sa vie n'étaient pas compatibles.

Tout en continuant de regarder la ville, il réalisa que dès qu'il reviendrait de la patrouille elle serait partie, pendant quelques secondes son cœur se compressa mais il bloqua vite la douleur, c'était pour le mieux, il le savait. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et Felicity le serait sans lui, sans Arrow, il devait réussir à s'en convaincre pour accepter son départ tout simplement. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas faire son travail efficacement s'il se souciait d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouveraient sur le terrain ensemble. Son attention serait dirigée sur Felicity, encore plus si ils étaient un couple, et non sur ceux qu'ils voulaient arrêter, il pourrait être blessé, elle pourrait se faire tuer. Il avait son lot de pertes humaines proche de lui depuis les cinq dernières années, son père, Shado, Yao Fe, Tommy, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une de plus sur la liste, surtout celle-ci car il n'était pas sûr de survivre si elle était tuée à cause de sa mission.

Pendant ces cinq années en enfer il avait appris à placer des murs autour de son cœur, pierre après pierre, de plus en plus haut et à son retour il était persuadé que personne ne pourrait le détruire avec ces fondations si fortes. Et elle était arrivée sans crier gare, elle l'avait défié comme aucune autre personne, l'avait aidé à devenir qui il était aujourd'hui et sans le vouloir les murs s'effritaient petit à petit jusqu'à laisser une lumière le traverser lui donnant l'espoir que l'amour n'était peut-être pas perdu pour lui. Mais c'était trop dangereux alors il avait résisté à se laisser aller, à se laisser l'aimer. Maintenant qu'elle était partie il devrait reconstruire ce mur pour que plus personne ne puisse le détruire, son cœur devait devenir dur comme la pierre pour être le justicier de Starling City, pour ne laisser aucune émotion diriger sa vie. Il était Arrow, le héros de la ville c'était tout ce à quoi il devait penser, il devait oublier une certaine jeune femme blonde avec les yeux bleus les plus magnétiques qu'il n'avait jamais vus et un sourire qui en plaçait un systématiquement sur ses lèvres.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties, surtout la jalousie. Le sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait compris que Barry Allen était attiré par elle l'avait surpris, il n'était pas un homme jaloux de nature. Mais de le voir flirter avec cette magnifique femme, si intelligente, si parfaite l'avait énervé. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant s'il s'était montré jaloux à cette époque, Felicity ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, c'était mieux pour lui et pour elle il en était persuadé. Quand il était sorti de la fonderie sans un regard à son égard pour lui faire comprendre que tout était terminé il s'était demandé pendant une seconde ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il lui avait demandé de rester. La question revint le hanter pendant qu'il était sur ce toit mais il écarta vite cette pensée. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir à part la souffrance et le risque de se faire tuer, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en la laissant le quitter. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui donner une vie sans danger, Felicity Smoak serait mieux sans lui.

 **#################################**

Oliver se trouvait dans la fonderie se faisant soigner par Diggle, il avait été blessé sur le côté en essayant d'arrêter un gang qui avait décidé de prendre le contrôle des Glades. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait possédé pour aller dans cet entrepôt, sans attendre que John vienne l'aider lui avait crié son ami lorsqu'il était revenu. Avait-il une envie de mourir depuis quelques semaines en prenant des risques insensés ? Peut-être, pensait-il lorsqu'il entendait John lui faire des remontrances. Depuis un mois il pensait à la décision qu'il avait prise, plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait pour la retenir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être revenu plus vite, surtout quand John lui avait dit qu'elle était restée deux heures à l'attendre espérant qu'il viendrait s'excuser et lui demander de reprendre son poste.

Après un mois sans elle, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu avoir un autre avenir que de vivre que pour sa mission, seul toutes les nuits dans la fonderie après le départ de Diggle et Sara qui était revenue. Sachant qu'elle ne serait pas contente, il avait tout de même suivi son téléphone, c'est de cette façon que deux jours après sa démission il l'avait vu monter dans un avion quand il était posté sur le toit de l'aéroport. Il avait regardé son futur potentiel quitter la ville, le quitter comme il lui avait demandé, son cœur s'était complètement fermé pendant que l'avion quittait le sol s'envolant dans les airs avec la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si il ne l'avait pas poussé à partir.

John était resté avec lui pour sauver la ville mais le départ de sa petite sœur à cause du justicier avait causé une cassure dans leur partenariat, dans leur amitié, l'ancien militaire lui en voulant de ne pas l'avoir retenue. Felicity était restée pendant deux heures avec lui dans la fonderie attendant le retour du justicier mais au bout d'un moment elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas, du moins pas tant qu'elle était présente dans leur repaire. Oliver connaissait assez John, pour savoir que leur ami ferait tout pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était avec le cœur lourd qu'elle avait quitté les lieux promettant à John de lui donner des nouvelles assez souvent de Central City où elle partait pour une nouvelle vie.

Pendant que son ami le soignait, Oliver ferma les yeux, il souhaitait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était si fatigué mais à qui la faute, il sourit ironiquement intérieurement car il avait presque oublié ce que signifiait dormir. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait passé une nuit paisible depuis son départ. Au fil des semaines, les rêves, où il la voyait être restée plus que deux heures, l'attendant, le défiant, l'obligeant à lui demander de rester, le hantait. Chaque matin il se levait essayant de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure décision pour sa sécurité, il pensait qu'elle était mieux sans lui. Il voulait se convaincre que si elle était restée il n'aurait pas arrêté de mettre sa vie en danger à cause de leur travail de nuit, il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, il avait l'impression que celle-ci serait plus difficile à supporter que les autres. Oliver se rappela de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Diggle le lendemain du départ de la jeune femme. Il était arrivé dans la fonderie, prêt à en découdre avec Shrapnel lorsqu'il aperçut John les bras croisés, le regard dur.

 _\- Elle est restée à t'attendre deux heures Oliver...Tu n'as pas daigné revenir pour t'excuser_

 _\- Tu m'avais prévenu le premier jour où je lui ai dit mon secret que je la faisais entrer dans une affaire dangereuse...j'aurais dû t'écouter_

 _\- Mais grâce à elle nous avons mieux réussi nos missions tu ne peux pas le nier_

 _\- Tu as raison mais..._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas poussé à nous quitter à cause de notre mission Oliver...Assume ta décision_

 _\- Elle n'avait pas la tête dans la mission ce soir, ni avant son départ pour Central City il y a deux semaines, dit-il en colère_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais...Sa concentration n'était pas le problème, tu lui en veux pour autre chose, répondit Diggle voulant faire parler Oliver._

 _\- Elle a failli me faire rentrer dans un bus John...Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- J'en dis que ces performances te suffisaient bien avant qu'elle rencontre Barry Allen_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir John et tu le sais..._

 _\- Donc tu me dis que tu n'as pas été jaloux de l'arrivée de ce garçon, de te rendre compte que d'autres hommes pouvaient s'intéresser à Felicity ?, répondit Diggle ne le laissant pas finir_

 _\- Tu penses que j'aurais dû lui demander de rester hier n'est-ce-pas ? Mais c'était sa décision John, elle est partie d'elle-même...Je n'avais rien à voir avec cela, c'est une adulte._

 _\- Essayes-tu de me convaincre que tu ne viens pas de faire la plus belle erreur de ta vie... ? Que tu n'as pas besoin d'elle et que c'est mieux pour toi en tant que justicier ?, demanda Diggle_

 _\- Oui ! Elle ne sera plus en danger, c'est mieux pour ma mission, c'est mieux pour sa vie, répondit Oliver_

 _\- Et est-ce que c'est mieux pour toi en tant qu'homme Oliver ? Penses-tu que tu seras plus heureux sans elle dans ta vie... ? Moi non car elle était devenue ma petite sœur et je l'ai perdue à cause de ton incapacité à la laisser t'aimer, finit-il amèrement_

 _Son ami quitta la fonderie ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre mais le laissant avec ses réflexions._

Sortant de son souvenir, Oliver se laissa soigner par Diggle espérant que Felicity avait la vie qu'elle souhaitait, qu'il avait réellement fait le bon choix en la laissant partir. Après le départ de son ami Oliver sortit de la fonderie, s'être souvenu de Felicity l'empêcherait de dormir convenablement, comme il en avait désespérément besoin, il avait besoin d'aide pour s'endormir. Il décida de s'arrêter chez l'épicier à deux rues du Verdant pour acheter du scotch. Il venait de rentrer dans l'épicerie quand un jeune homme entra dans le magasin, il sentit tout de suite que ce jeune n'était pas net, qu'il n'était pas là pour acheter quelque chose.

Il se dirigea un peu plus loin dans les allées gardant un œil sur un miroir dans un des coins du magasin suivant la conversation entre le commerçant et le supposé voleur. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit un pistolet et le dirigea vers le propriétaire, les clients présents dans le magasin eurent peur et s'accroupirent. Il se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin avec l'intention d'arrêter le vol avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés malheureusement le voleur dut le voir du coin de l'œil et braqua l'arme dans sa direction.

\- As-tu une envie de mourir ce soir mon pote pour t'interposer sans arme ?, demanda le jeune homme

\- On doit tous mourir un jour, on fait ce que l'on peut pour retarder l'échéance mais quand je vois un jeune idiot s'attaquer à un pauvre commerçant sans défense avec des innocents dans ce magasin je ne peux qu'intervenir, répondit Oliver s'avançant doucement

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'idiot, c'est toi à vouloir jouer au héros ce soir, répondit le voleur prêt à tirer sur le justicier.

Oliver s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil un enfant sortir d'une allée, il s'était placé devant lui pour le protéger, il s'attendait à sentir la balle traverser de part en part son corps, déchirant par la même occasion son poumon, mais rien n'arriva, tout ce qu'il put percevoir c'est le bruit du jeune homme qui tombait à terre derrière lui. Quand il leva les yeux après s'être retourné il put voir Roy devant lui, le petit ami de sa sœur, qui avait désarmé le voleur à une vitesse incroyable à priori vu que l'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer et blesser une personne, ainsi que lui.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu dans le magasin, il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé ce soir, il pensa à sa mère et Thea qui auraient pleuré sa mort, il devait faire plus attention à lui, elles l'avaient perdu pendant cinq ans, il devait arrêter d'être égoïste. Il quitta les lieux avec la bouteille de whisky qu'il acheta remerciant le jeune homme en capuche rouge d'être intervenu à temps. Tout en marchant de nouveau vers Verdant il pensa à Felicity, sa Felicity, la seule femme qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur, en pensant à ce qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit de vivre avec cette merveilleuse femme, à l'erreur qu'il avait fait en la laissant partir.

Son cœur voulait la faire revenir mais sa raison l'en empêchait, il devait la laisser vivre une vie avec un autre homme, qu'elle se marie, qu'elle fonde une famille avec un homme meilleur que lui. Quand il arriva dans son repaire, il déboucha la bouteille et pris une gorgée de scotch directement au goulot. Il pensa à ce qu'il ferait s'il se retrouvait devant elle après un mois loin d'elle, si elle venait visiter John. La laisserait-il rentrer dans sa tête, son cœur de nouveau ?

Il avait tout fait pour cacher ses sentiments, il s'était battu entre la raison et l'envie, il avait construit de nouveau son mur. Il savait une chose il serait l'homme le plus heureux. Mais cette envie ne comptait pas car il n'avait pas une chance de la voir, de lui parler car elle était partie sans donner de nouvelles. Il avait mis trop de temps à comprendre, il était trop tard à présent. Il descendit la moitié de la bouteille avant de se diriger vers les tapis d'entraînement pour dormir espérant que cette nuit il pourrait enfin s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience et ne plus rêver d'une autre vie avec sa Felicity.

Lorsque le silence fut tout ce qui restait dans la pièce, une ombre sortit du coin de la fonderie, pendant un moment elle regarda l'homme à terre dormir se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver au point où il préférait vivre sans amour que de vivre la plus belle vie qu'il avait le droit d'avoir. Après sa mort il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait encore veiller sur les personnes qu'il aimait, il avait vu la descente aux enfers avec l'alcool et les médicaments de Laurel, c'est pour cela qu'il avait initié cette arrestation pour que son père sache qu'elle se détruisait.

Il avait gardé un œil sur son meilleur ami voyant sa façon d'agir, de changer pour sauver la ville, il s'en était voulu de l'avoir traité de meurtrier pendant son vivant, il était un héros. Il s'était aussi rendu compte de l'impact qu'avait cette jeune femme blonde qui travaillait avec lui, Felicity Smoak, Tommy n'avait jamais vu Oliver regarder une femme de la façon dont il la regardait. Il avait vu sa jalousie transparaître lorsque Barry Allen était arrivé, mais aussi le départ de la jeune femme il y a un mois. Il était resté en retrait pensant qu'elle reviendrait mais ce n'était pas le cas, et son ami allait se détruire si il n'avait pas un aperçu de la vie qu'il pourrait avoir avec Felicity, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'il avait le droit à l'amour aussi.

\- Tu as besoin d'ouvrir les yeux mon ami, murmura-t-il

Il passa sa main au-dessus de la tête d'Oliver, ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à ce qu'il souhaitait pour le justicier puis disparut des lieux aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant la magie de dieu agir.

 **#################################**

 **Voici pour le premier chapitre. Pensez-vous qu'Oliver a bien fait de laisser partir Felicity ? Qui est l'ombre qui sort du coin de la fonderie ? Avez-vous une idée de ce qui va arriver ? A vos claviers pour vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En premier je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre, je sais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tour de rôle mais il faut que je m'adapte aux changements dans ma vie. Je vais faire le nécessaire de vous répondre sur ce second chapitre. Je remercie aussi les Guest à qui je ne peux pas pas envoyer de message.**

 **** **je te remercie pour ton compliment cela me touche énormément que tu aimes autant mes histoires et que tu me suives à chaque fois.**

 **Pas mal de vous ont trouvé qui était l'ombre et son rôle mais n'ont pas déterminé ce qui allait arriver. Vous aurez les réponses dans ce second chapitre.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre je voudrais remercier mon exceptionnelle Bêta Shinobu24 qui fait un travail de dingue avec ses conseils, qui m'aide à améliorer l'histoire. Elle est toujours à l'écoute de mes idées, de mes changements. Je sais que je le répète à chaque histoire mais sans elle vous n'auriez pas la possibilité de lire mes écrits. Tu est génial ne change jamais. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Et je fais de la pub...Lisez ces histoires, en plus d'être une très bonne bêta elle est un écrivain exceptionnel.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **################################**

Oliver se réveilla doucement mais garda les yeux fermés, pas tout à fait prêt à faire face à la journée, pas encore prêt à vivre un nouveau jour sans elle. Il ressentit qu'il était un peu plus reposé, l'alcool avait fait son travail, il avait réussi à dormir ce qui était un exploit. Son corps se détendit et il laissa échapper un soupir, il se donnait encore cinq minutes avant de se lever et commencer un entraînement avant de partir pour le bureau.

Quand il allongea ses jambes il constata que le sol n'était pas dur, pourtant il se rappelait s'être allongé sur les tapis d'entraînement, laissant sa main voyager sur le côté de son corps il fut étonné de sentir des draps, un matelas, il se demanda comment il avait pu revenir dans son lit, dans sa chambre au manoir. En bougeant un petit peu il s'arrêta de respirer un moment réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit sentant des pieds caressant ses mollets, cela devenait encore plus bizarre car il ne se rappelait même pas avoir ramené une femme avec lui.

Il fut encore plus surpris, confus quand l'odeur de lavande titilla ses sens, il ne connaissait qu'une seul femme qui pouvait porter ce parfum, ce qui était impossible car elle était partie. Il n'eut pas vraiment plus le temps d'analyser la situation quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine. Il resta stoïque pendant un moment puis pensant que la femme près de lui s'était peut-être rendormie au son de sa respiration douce, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater que celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras était blonde.

Oliver cligna des yeux pour effacer la brume de son regard, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente après qu'il ait acheté la bouteille de whisky. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme dans son lit, depuis la Russie il n'avait couché avec personne, une certaine femme résidant dans ses pensées. Il souleva la couverture doucement et réalisa qu'il était nu ainsi que la femme à côté de lui, et quand il tourna la tête et put voir les vêtements sur le sol à moitié déchirés, il en déduit qu'ils avaient été pressés. Avait-il cherché une femme blonde pour qu'elle prenne inconsciemment la place de celle qu'il aurait voulue en fin de compte ?

Depuis le départ de Felicity il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à sa décision de l'avoir laisser partir, chaque nuit dans ses rêves il construisait cette envie de vouloir une famille avec cette femme merveilleuse. Il passa une main sur son visage, qu'avait-il fait hier ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant bu au point d'oublier qu'il avait ramené une femme au manoir. Son dernier souvenir était de regarder les ordinateurs, fermant les yeux un instant pensant à tous ces moments où il l'avait regardé travailler pour l'aider dans sa mission, puis de boire à la bouteille directement pour essayer d'enlever cette douleur dans son cœur qui était présente depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville dans cet avion.

Il tourna la tête pour scanner la pièce, quand il ne reconnut pas l'endroit il se demanda où il se trouvait, ce n'était pas sa chambre dans le manoir. Il sentit les caresses sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux pour essayer de voir le visage de la jeune femme mais les boucles blondes qui s'étalaient sur son torse nu et sur le visage de la femme l'empêchaient de la détailler. Il chercha des indices sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, il put voir que la chambre était très grande, avec des fenêtres assez larges laissant rentrer la lumière dans la pièce, il y avait deux commodes et deux portes. Il voulut se détacher du corps à ses côtés pour se lever et mieux comprendre où il se trouvait lorsqu'il sentit de légers baisers sur sa poitrine interrompant ses pensées.

Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû quitter les lieux, de partir de l'appartement de cette femme au moment où il se réveilla, il n'était vraiment pas bon pour les excuses, ni pour les câlins après l'acte. Ce qui l'étonnait même c'est qu'il était resté pour la nuit, en général il quittait rapidement la chambre pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux femmes avec qui il couchait. Il ne voulait pas connaître leurs noms, ni avoir de leurs nouvelles pour la suite, du moins c'était de cette façon qu'il procédait avant de quitter la ville avec son père et Sarah sur le Gambit. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi juste après à cause du trop-plein d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré, ce réveille allait devenir extrêmement inconfortable, autant pour lui que pour elle si il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, comme prendre ses jambes à son cou et courir.

\- Bonjour bébé, la voix de la femme mystérieuse semblait étonnamment familière pour lui.

Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle souleva ses cheveux de son visage et lui sourit juste avant que ses lèvres ne tombent sur les siennes. Il était dans un rêve c'était la seul explication car Felicity l'avait quitté il y a un mois, elle planta de minuscules baisers sur sa mâchoire et sur sa poitrine, il déglutit nerveusement et sentit son corps réagir. Avant qu'il ne puisse la retourner et l'embrasser comme il le voulait, il entendit le bruit de petits pieds devant la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement laissant deux petits enfants sauter sur le lit et rebondir dessus comme sur un trampoline.

\- Maman papa! Nous sommes réveillés, dit la petite fille

\- Je vois cela répondit Felicity attrapant un T-shirt qui se trouvait au bout du lit le passant par-dessus sa tête.

Oliver resta planté dans ce lit sans pouvoir faire un mouvement, regardant Felicity enroulant ses bras autour des deux enfants leur prodiguant une multitude de baisers. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vue, avec la femme qu'il avait laissé partir il y a un mois. Et qui plus est, deux petits bambins venaient de rentrer dans la pièce l'appelant - papa-, c'était définitivement un de ses rêves sur cette envie de fonder une famille avec son ancienne partenaire et amie. L'alcool n'avait pas vraiment fait son travail en fin de compte car il continuait à rêver d'elle encore et encore, il passa les mains sur son visage quand il la vit sur son annulaire, une alliance argentée. Son regard se dirigea vers les mains de la jeune femme et il put également y voir une alliance et une bague de fiançailles, il réalisa que c'était celle de sa mère.

\- Désolé papa mais je devais les surveiller pendant que Raisa allait faire quelques courses mais ils sont si rapide...Je sais que vous êtes rentrés tard hier.

Oliver tourna la tête vers la porte entendant la nouvelle voix et aperçut un jeune homme qui avait ses yeux, il allait de surprise en surprise, cela confirmait encore plus qu'il devait encore être dans un de ses rêves c'était l'unique explication qu'il pouvait donner à ce qu'il voyait. Mais cela semblait si réel cette fois-ci, d'habitude il avait l'impression d'être un spectateur de ce qui se déroulait devant lui, pas un acteur qui vivait son rêve. Ou bien il était mort pensa-t-il, Roy n'avait pas eu le temps de le sauver et il avait été tué par ce voleur dans l'épicerie, il était à présent dans une vie imaginaire avec Felicity pour l'éternité. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, vivre auprès de celle qu'il avait perdue par peur de la blesser par ses ténèbres et pour qui il avait des sentiments très forts était mieux que sa vie réelle.

\- Pas grave...fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire sa gorge devenant sèche.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort il le savait car on n'avait pas la chance de vivre son plus grand vœux lorsque on avait quitté cette terre, non...il réalisa qu'il rêvait d'une vie de famille avec la femme dont il était peu à peu tombé amoureux, ils avaient trois enfants magnifiques. Il ne voulait jamais se réveiller, il voulait que son rêve dur pour toujours, il ne voulait pas revenir à sa vie morose sans la jeune femme. Il sursauta quand il sentit Felicity se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux, il avait été tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les enfants avaient quitté la chambre.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas bébé...Tu n'as pas dit un mot et tu nous regarde comme si nous n'étions pas réels, dit-elle tout en embrassant sa poitrine

Il ne voulait définitivement pas que son rêve se termine, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, sa peau était si douce, il les caressa, sentit la chair de poule apparaître, il laissa ses mains se positionner sur sa taille, sous le T-shirt pour caresser son dos, son ventre. Oliver sentait le désir monter en lui, il la voulait là maintenant, il attrapa son cou pour la faire descendre vers lui et pouvoir enfin goûter à ses lèvres quand ils entendirent un téléphone sonner, Oliver grogna laissant Felicity descendre du lit.

Après l'appel de Lyla qui lui rappelait leur rencontre ce matin, la jeune femme embrassa rapidement Oliver puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quand elle fut disparue de sa vue avec son corps de déesse, Oliver fit tout son possible pour faire redescendre son membre avant de se lever et s'habiller à son tour, il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée nu dans le lit, quoique il ne dirait pas non si Felicity se trouvait avec lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver ses affaires, il prit un caleçon et un T-shirt, relevant la tête, ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant le cadre posé sur la commode. C'était eux, si concentrés l'un sur l'autre, Felicity assise sur ses genoux, lui avec ses bras autour de sa taille, elle autour de son cou, il ne savait même pas comment décrire la façon dont ils se regardaient, il n'avait jamais regardé une femme de cette façon, avec autant d'amour dans les yeux. Il se retourna et put apercevoir une autre photo sur la table de nuit et il se dirigea vers celle-ci.

C'était une photo de famille, avec leurs trois enfants, Oliver avec la petite fille sur les genoux, Felicity avec le petit garçon, leur dernier enfant derrière posant une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, ils avaient tous un grand sourire sur leur visage, si heureux pensa-t-il. Cette image ne put l'empêcher de sentir sa poitrine se resserrer. Au lieu de rêver d'une belle vie il aurait pu la vivre réellement s'il n'avait pas laissé partir Felicity de sa vie. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, sa vie serait plus belle, moins dangereuse sans lui dans les alentours. Plus de justicier, un mari, des enfants, c'était ce que méritait Felicity, pas de vivre une vie remplis de danger avec lui qui ne pouvait rien lui apporter à part la souffrance. Pendant un instant il s'était laissé aller à ce rêve merveilleux mais ce n'était pas la réalité, ce n'était pas une vie qu'il avait le droit d'avoir avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait depuis six ans.

\- Je suis désolé, ta vie sera meilleur sans moi, même si j'aimerais que ce rêve soit réel, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il caressant le visage de la femme sur le cadre.

La douleur compressa son cœur de plus en plus, il avait besoin de sortir de ce rêve, il avait besoin de se retrouver dans sa vie réelle pour faire son travail, il devait arrêter de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir... Il devait rester seul, c'était son destin. Avoir des enfants, une femme, une famille n'était pas pour le justicier de Starling City. Il attrapa un pantalon, des chaussures dans le dressing puis s'habilla rapidement, il regarda la porte par laquelle Felicity était passée entendant l'eau couler, il devait trouver une solution pour ne plus avoir de rêve comme celui-ci, il devait la faire partir de sa tête et de son cœur maintenant.

\- Adieu...Sois heureuse, dit-il en posant la main sur la porte

Il devait se réveiller à présent, il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce rêve merveilleux, il partit s'allonger de nouveau dans le lit, ferma les yeux et pensa à se réveiller. Au bout d'une minute, il posa les mains sur le lit s'attendant à sentir les tapis mais ce qu'il sentit sous ses doigts fut encore les draps. - Bon sang, je dois me réveiller à présent...Allez Oliver quitte ce rêve, cela sera mieux pour toi, pensa-t-il- Il se détendit encore une fois, pris une grande respiration et visualisa la fonderie pour revenir à la réalité, au bout de plusieurs secondes sentant encore le lit sous son dos il se sentit vaincu. Puis il comprit que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il y arriverait, il devait retourner au repaire, c'était là-bas qu'il arriverait à se réveiller enfin car c'était dans ce lieu qu'il s'était endormi au départ.

Il descendit les escaliers, il trouva des clefs de voiture sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit rapidement de cet endroit, il monta dans la voiture devant la maison, avant de démarrer il regarda une dernière fois la demeure. En générale les rêves devait rendre heureux, mais pas pour Oliver car cela lui montrait ce qu'il avait laissé partir pour toujours, une vie merveilleuse. Il devait se rendre à la fonderie, se coucher sur les tapis d'entraînement et il se réveillerait pour continuer sa vie sans Felicity Smoak. Quand il conduisit jusqu'au Verdant il pensa à une façon de ne plus avoir ce genre de rêve car cela le faisait souffrir, cela ne servait à rien de penser à une vie irréelle car elle n'existerait jamais dans la réalité, pour le bien de la jeune femme.

Il descendit de sa voiture et s'engouffra dans la ruelle où se trouvait la porte qui l'amènerait dans la fonderie, juste avant d'avoir atteint son objectif il s'arrêta dans ses pas car la personne se trouvant juste au fond de l'allée était complètement surréaliste. Devant lui se trouvait son meilleur ami, ce rêve était de mieux en mieux, il se demanda si il roulait jusqu'au manoir il trouverait son père dans son bureau travaillant. Il réalisa que tout ce qu'il espérait voir arriver se passait dans son rêve, être avec la femme qui avait su capturer son cœur, retrouver son frère pour le serrer dans les bras, voir sa famille heureuse comme à l'époque où il était insouciant.

\- Tommy !

\- Le seul et unique...si je peux dire cela vu que je suis mort, dit-il avec un sourire

Oliver courut pour encercler son ami mais se prit le mur d'en face, quand il se retourna Tommy était toujours là, alors il comprit qu'il venait de le traverser ce qui n'était pas logique. Il avait tenu Felicity dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il avait senti ses baisers sur sa poitrine, sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais que c'est un choc Oliver et que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, je vais tout expliquer, dit Tommy

\- Comment je peux te voir, t'entendre mais pas te toucher Tommy ? demanda Oliver

\- Tout simplement parce que je me suis rendu visible pour toi, je suis un ange

Il se recula sous l'impact des mots, il devenait fou c'était sûr, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il était venu ici pour pouvoir se réveiller car même si au plus profond de lui il ne souhaitait pas que son rêve se termine pour rester avec Felicity il avait des obligations à tenir, sa mission, uniquement sa mission. Pendant un court instant, il s'était permis pendant ce seul moment où il tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, de penser que cela pourrait être réelle mais il était vite revenu à la réalité, avoir une famille avec sa meilleure amie, son amour, était impossible pour sa sécurité, il devait se réveiller à présent.

\- Tu es un ange ? Bien sûr comme si j'avais la possibilité de voir les anges maintenant. Quoiqu'après avoir été dans un lit avec Felicity, tout peut être possible vue qu'en fait je dors, dit-il passant ses mains sur son visage complètement perdu.

\- En fait pas vraiment Oliver, du moins tu dors mais pas de toi-même, répondit Tommy

\- Cela devient vraiment bizarre cette histoire, je dors sans réellement dormir, c'est quoi ce bordel Tommy ?, s'énerva Oliver

\- C'est quelque chose de bien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une opportunité, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Explique-moi ce qui l'en est Tommy...Une opportunité de quoi... ?

\- De vivre un avenir alternatif.

\- Quoi ? Comment je peux me retrouver dans mon avenir ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ce n'est qu'un des avenirs que tu peux avoir, tes décisions dans la vie traceront le chemin de ton futur...Comme celui que tu vas vivre ou bien un autre différent

\- Pourquoi je me retrouve dans un avenir où je suis marié et père de trois enfants ?

\- Hier tu as sauvé plusieurs personnes au péril de ta propre vie...Comme si tu voulais mourir...Et ce n'est pas la première fois en un mois Oliver ?

\- C'est ma mission Tommy et c'est dangereux, c'est pour cela que j'ai...

\- Laissé partir une certaine informaticienne blonde

\- Elle est mieux sans moi, sans mes ténèbres, sans danger l'entourant quotidiennement.

\- Tu en es sûr Oliver... ? Tu penses réellement que ta vie n'est pas auprès de la femme qui détient ton cœur, ton avenir entre ses mains ?, demanda Tommy

\- Oui !

\- Et bien moi je vais te montrer que tu te trompes. Tu vas avoir un avant-goût d'une vie qui pourrait exister, tu vas vivre un avenir possible...

\- Que veux-tu dire... ? Je vais devoir rester ici ? Je n'ai pas le droit de dire un mot et refuser ?, demanda Oliver

\- Exactement, tu vas découvrir ce que cet avenir pourrait être, avec ta femme Felicity, tes enfants

\- Et cela va me donner quoi Tommy ? Me montrer que cet avenir est impossible, que je ne peux pas rendre heureux Felicity, que je ne peux pas être un mari, un père et être un justicier, dit-il

\- Peut-être ! Ou bien te montrer que tu as eu tort de la faire partir de ta vie et que tu peux tout avoir avec elle à tes côtés

\- Bien évidemment que je serais heureux à ses côtés, mais elle ne le serait pas à mes côtés. Je suis du poison, je détruis tout ce que je touche et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ce qui n'arrivera pas si son avenir est auprès de moi, dit-il

\- Alors c'est bien que tu sois ici dans cet avenir, tu vas pouvoir constater par toi même si tu as tort ou non. Mais Oliver profite de cette opportunité...profite de voir si un avenir est possible avec elle.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Je vis ma vie, dans ce futur alternatif...Et après ?

\- Je viens te chercher pour te ramener dans la réalité...Où tes décisions futures peuvent faire naître cet avenir que tu vas vivre quelques jours...Ou pas

Tommy sourit à son ami puis disparu devant ses yeux, le laissant seul dans l'allée, Oliver resta stoïque pendant un moment se demandant si sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir encore plus bizarre. Il repartit vers la voiture, roula pendant une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter sur les quais, il n'arrivait toujours pas à remonter sur un bateau mais il aimait venir ici. Il regarda fixement la ligne d'horizon entre ciel et mer alors qu'il essayait de canaliser son énergie agitée. Oliver n'avait jamais été doué pour gérer des situations où il n'avait aucun contrôle, et en ce moment c'était l'une de ces situations. Il se retrouvait dans un avenir potentiel, marié avec la femme dont il était amoureux, avec des enfants sans avoir la chance d'en sortir. Il ne savait pas être un mari, ni être un père, comment pourrait-il rester ici jusqu'à ce que Tommy le ramène sans faire tout foirer ? Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit la personne derrière lui

\- John ! répondit Oliver se retournant et prenant son ami dans les bras

\- Je pense que Felicity a bien fait de m'appeler, tu n'as pas l'air en forme

Oliver était heureux que son ami John soit présent dans cet avenir aussi, mais il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas se confier sur ce qui le tracassait réellement. Qu'il était stressé de vivre dans un avenir potentiel sans savoir comment se comporter avec sa femme qu'il désirait, des enfants qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ne savait pas s'occuper. Tout cela car son meilleur ami avait pensé qu'il avait fait une croix sur un éventuel bonheur en laissant partir sa partenaire.

\- Ce n'est rien... Juste eut besoin d'un temps seul, répondit-il à la place

\- Il est tout à fait naturel de se sentir un peu à l'écart de la vie parfois surtout lorsqu'elle est si trépidante que la nôtre. La vie conjugale, élever une famille, faire un travail de jour et de nuit est assez difficile mais Felicity et toi êtes les meilleurs pour cela, répondit Diggle posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne doute pas que la vie doit être parfaite avec Felicity...est parfaite, se reprit-il en voyant son ami sourciller à ses mots. Tu as raison je suis un peu dépassé aujourd'hui

\- Va retrouver ta famille Oliver et tout se passera mieux...N'oublie pas le barbecue dominical chez ta sœur, elle ne te le pardonnerait pas...C'est le premier depuis qu'ils ont la maison avec Roy, répondit John avant de le quitter.

Oliver repartit en direction de la maison après être resté quelques minutes à regarder encore l'horizon pensant à ce que son ami Tommy lui avait conseillé. Il allait profiter de ces moments avec Felicity, avec ses enfants même si il savait que tout ce qui arriverait dans cet avenir était presque impossible de se réaliser un jour.

 **################################**

 **Vous attendiez-vous à un tel retournement de situation. Oliver va t-il écouter Tommy d'après-vous ?**

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis**

 **A bientôt...Surement mercredi**


	3. Chapter 3

**En premier un grand merci pour vos commentaire, merci aux lecteurs, aux guests.**

 **Je me doute que vous avez été étonné de la tournure des événements et qu'Oliver soit envoyé dans un avenir potentiel, mais Tommy veut lui montrer ce qu'il pourrait avoir si il laissait l'amour de Felicity l'entourer. Mais nous connaissons Oliver donc cela va être difficile d'accepter ce genre d'avenir. Dans ce troisième chapitre il va en apprendre plus sur l'homme qu'il va devenir, mais aussi sur les changements personnels de sa vie.**

 **Je n'oublie ma Shinobu24 qui est toujours d'une grande aide pour chaque chapitre que je lui fait lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **##############################**

Quand Oliver arriva à la maison, elle était silencieuse, alors il regarda la pièce principale, il était sorti tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas réellement fait attention aux pièces de la maison. Ce qu'il put voir lui fit battre le cœur rapidement car la disposition des pièces, des meubles étaient exactement de la façon dont il avait rêvé son lieu de vie un jour. Après l'entrée, il y avait la cuisine ouverte sur le salon comme il avait toujours aimé, une grande pièce à vivre divisée d'un côté avec une table à manger et des chaises, de l'autre côté des canapés, une cheminée encastrée dans le mur avec la télévision au-dessus. Des poutres apparentes qui donnait une grandeur au plafond, de grandes baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur une énorme terrasse en bois, avec un barbecue et une grande table pour surement accueillir la famille ou bien les amis. Un jardin aménagé pour leurs enfants, balançoire, trampoline, maison dans un arbre, terrain de football, panier de basket, tout pour qu'ils s'amusent.

Il put constater qu'il y avait plusieurs cadres photos représentant les enfants, accrochés aux murs qui donnaient sur le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Tout en s'avançant dans la pièce, il passa ses doigts sur les meubles s'imaginant avec Felicity les choisir dans un magasin, heureux de vivre ensemble. L'engagement lui avait toujours fait peur mais il réalisa que la jeune femme avait su lui faire oublier cette appréhension qu'il avait eue avec Laurel. Il s'avança vers la grande bibliothèque qui était remplis de divers livres, d'encyclopédies, de dvd. Puis des albums photos attirèrent son regard, peut-être qu'il pourrait en savoir un peu plus sur cet avenir qu'il aurait pu avoir un jour si Felicity n'était pas partie comme il lui avait demandé. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des si ou bien des peut-être, il devait apprendre, profiter de ces moments qui n'existeraient pas dans la réalité.

Il prit place sur un des canapés et ouvrit le premier album, les premières pages étaient consacrées à eux avec leurs amis, John, Lyla, Roy et Thea, puis il put voir les visages de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, ils avaient dû se faire de nouveaux amis avec les années pensa-t-il. Il sourit en réalisant qu'inconsciemment son cerveau le faisait réagir et penser de telle façon qu'il croyait que cet avenir pourrait devenir réel et qu'il se réaliserait dans quelques années, ce qui était complètement fou vu qu'il avait perdu la pièce principale de ce bonheur...Felicity. Il constata que la jeune femme avait inscrit des légendes sous les photos telles que " Curtis avec Oliver et Diggle" ou bien " Dinah et René jouant avec Emelyne" ce qui était ingénieux, du moins pour lui, de cette façon il ne se retrouverait pas comme un idiot ne connaissant pas leur identité lorsqu'il les rencontrerait plus tard.

Les dernières pages étaient consacrées au jeune homme qui était rentré dans leur chambre ce matin, la légende indiquait William Clayton, ce qui signifiait que ce garçon n'était pas le fils de Felicity, surtout quand il put voir une photo de son anniversaire avec la date de sa naissance, car c'était bien avant le Gambit. Il se souvint d'une jeune femme, Samantha Clayton, qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse peu de temps avant son départ sur le Gambit mais lui avait appris aussi qu'elle avait perdu le bébé et avait déménagé pour Central City. Au vu de cette photo de son fils, elle n'avait pas fait de fausse couche mais s'était enfui avec le bébé, ce qu'il comprenait car à cette époque il n'était pas prêt à être père. Il réalisa que lorsqu'il serait sorti de ce futur alternatif il devrait faire des recherches sur Samantha car il voulait connaître son enfant, au moins un de ses trois enfants étaient sûr d'exister.

Il posa l'album sur le canapé puis prit le second, les premières pages étaient consacrées à leur mariage, Oliver fut ébloui par la beauté de Felicity dans sa robe de mariée en dentelle. Quand il se regarda sur la photo il eut l'impression de voir un autre Oliver, il ne se reconnaissait pas, l'homme sur la photo regardait le visage de sa femme avec une confiance totale et un amour éternel. Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre avant de la laisser partir qu'elle était essentielle à son avenir ? Mais c'était trop tard à présent, il ne lui restait que cette chance de vivre cet avenir et il en profiterait avant de repartir dans son présent...Dont elle ne faisait plus partie.

Feuilletant page après page il réalisa que l'album était aussi celui des photos des grossesses de Felicity, il put voir leurs mains liés sur le ventre gonflé de la jeune femme avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il put se voir sur une photo portant dans ses bras un tout petit bébé enveloppé dans une couverture rose. C'était la petite Emelyne, qui ne verrait jamais le jour à cause de sa peur de mettre en danger la femme qui l'avait changé après son retour de l'île. En regardant la date de naissance inscrite sur la page il constata que la petite fille allait avoir cinq ans dans un mois, il caressa le visage de cet enfant sur la photo et sentit un amour inconditionnel se former en lui. Elle était tout simplement le plus beau bébé qu'il avait pu voir de toute sa vie.

Il réalisa que dans un potentiel avenir elle aurait pu être la sienne, il pourrait être autant ému que sur cette photo qui semblait si irréelle pour lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage, il avait tout gâché en obligeant Felicity à le quitter, puis il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien changer, juste vivre cet aperçu donc il se concentra de nouveau sur l'album dans ses mains. Il resta figé pendant un instant, analysant tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, son regard, les larmes sur ses joues, la joie qui pouvait se lire sur son visage. Comment pourrait-il connaître un si grand bonheur dans un futur proche quand il ne savait pas ce qu'être heureux signifiait. Il tourna les feuillets et put se voir changer sa fille, la laver, lui lire une histoire, il avait l'air d'être un père si attentionné, prenant le temps de jouer avec son enfant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre ce qu'il connaissait de sa vie, être uniquement un justicier, et cette photo dans cet avenir potentiel où il serait devenu père et mari ?

Sur les pages suivantes il put voir Felicity de nouveau enceinte, cette fois-ci s'était-elle qui portait un bébé dans une couverture bleu, au vu de la date de naissance le petit garçon, Robert Jr, appelé Robbie avait deux ans. Et même si il ne portait pas l'enfant dans les premières photos il put voir ses yeux brillant, son sourire de joie, cet amour qui émanait de lui pour la femme dans ce lit. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, ce qui faisait que dans cet avenir il était un homme heureux et comblé...C'était grâce à elle, grâce à cette femme merveilleuse qui lui avait donné la chance d'être un père, un mari.

Sur la dernière page il put apercevoir une photo de famille, un peu comme-celle sur la table de nuit ce matin mais sur celle-ci il y avait aussi Thea, Roy, ses enfants, Felicity, une femme blonde et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant, il pensa que cela devait être les parents de Felicity. Il remarqua que sa mère n'était pas présente sur la photo, n'avait-elle pas accepté leur mariage, avait-elle quitté Starling City, il devrait se renseigner se dit-il intérieurement. Quand il regarda cette photo il se demanda comment pourrait-il être si heureux dans cet avenir potentiel, le pur bonheur était inscrit sur le visage de l'homme de la photo, sur son visage. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle paix en lui, tout cela car il avait fait de mauvais choix, pris les mauvaises décisions, comme laisser partir Felicity.

Il regarda de nouveau les photos des enfants, la petite Emelyne était le portrait craché de Felicity, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux bleus magnifique, il était persuadé qu'elle était aussi très intelligente. Le petit garçon lui ressemblait plus, Robbie était blond avec des yeux bleus malicieux, il en ferait tourner des têtes plus grands. Dans cet avenir il avait une merveilleuse famille mais était-il toujours un justicier ou avait-il renoncé à cette partie de sa vie pour l'amour de Felicity ? Il se leva du canapé, partit ranger les albums puis se dirigea vers une porte où il put trouver un bureau avec une autre bibliothèque, un ordinateur aussi. Espérant que le mot de passe soit toujours celui que Felicity utilisait dans sa réalité, il alluma le pc et s'assit sur la chaise.

Quand il fut sur la page internet il tapa son surnom de justicier et commença ses recherches. Au bout d'une heure il avait appris que dans cet avenir il ne s'appelait plus Arrow mais Green Arrow, les articles parlaient des personnes qui avaient voulu prendre la ville mais qu'une équipe de héros les avaient arrêtés. Il réalisa que les noms qu'il avait vu sur les albums devaient être des rajouts à son équipe, il ne travaillait plus tout seul, il était persuadé que sa femme dirigeait tout d'une main de maître. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était tellement facile pour lui de penser à Felicity comme sa femme, cela ne le rendait pas nerveux, il n'avait pas envie de courir loin comme il l'avait fait avec Laurel.

Donc dans ce futur, il était toujours justicier mais avait aussi réussi à fonder une vie de famille avec sa partenaire, il pouvait être Oliver Queen et Green Arrow. Comment avait-il pu faire coexister les deux il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Felicity de lui dire où se trouvait le nouveau repaire, cela lui ferait poser beaucoup trop de question, mais vu que celui sous le Verdant ne devait plus exister, il devrait attendre qu'elle l'emmène dans leur nouveau repaire pour comprendre comment se déroulait sa nouvelle mission, avec ces nouvelles personnes. Content qu'il soit toujours le justicier, que Felicity était toujours sa partenaire dans cet avenir, il se décida à prendre une bonne douche, il sortit du bureau, monta les escaliers, rentra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tourna les robinets, laissant l'eau se réchauffer alors qu'il se rendait à l'évier pour se brosser les dents.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la façon dont cela s'était passé. Comment Tommy avait pu l'envoyer dans cet avenir pour lui montrer ce qui pourrait être dans un futur proche. Même si au départ il avait été dérouté, à présent il était content d'essayer cette expérience, depuis quelques semaines il avait pensé à sa décision de ne pas retenir Felicity, il s'en voulait. Son meilleur ami lui donnait l'occasion de vivre ce qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait eu moins peur de ses sentiments naissants, et même si cela n'était que pour un temps déterminé il prendrait tout pour vivre cette aventure car cela serait la seul fois où il pourrait se trouver avec elle. Il finit de se brosser les dents, enleva son boxer et prit sa douche.

Felicity rentra dans la maison, elle était partie courir dans le parc voisin, depuis la naissance de Robbie elle avait pris l'habitude de courir pour se muscler de nouveau ayant pris plusieurs kilos avec la grossesse. Les entraînements qu'elle suivait avec John et René servaient à lui apprendre à se défendre, mais elle voulait aussi de son côté apprendre l'endurance, elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver si un des ennemis de son mari s'en prenait à elle et qu'elle devait s'enfuir.

Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bain ce matin elle avait été étonnée de ne plus voir Oliver, d'habitude il essayait toujours de la garder près de lui pour un câlin, surtout quand les enfants étaient sortis. Elle l'avait appelé sur son téléphone mais il n'avait pas répondu, cela aussi était bizarre en général il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait si elle ne savait pas où il avait pu partir. En recherchant son emplacement sur son téléphone elle avait pu apprendre qu'il se trouvait au Verdant, puis il s'était déplacé pour aller sur les quais. Elle avait appelé John pour savoir ce qui arrivait à son mari, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, pas depuis son mensonge au sujet de William, mais elle l'avait trouvé bizarre ce matin ce qui signifiait que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, rentra dans leur chambre, il lui fallut une seconde pour entendre la douche, donc son mari était rentré, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, devait-elle aller le rejoindre pensa-t-elle. Peut-être pas maintenant, il devait lui expliquer pourquoi il était parti ce matin. Elle rentra dans le dressing et retira son legging, son top, ne laissant que sa petite culotte en dentelle, lançant ses vêtement dans la corbeille, elle se retourna et chercha d'autres vêtements à prendre pour la salle de bain. Elle trouva une paire du sous-vêtement bleu assortis, puis choisit sa tenue à porter pour la journée.

Oliver éteignit l'eau et attrapa une serviette, la faisant courir sur ses cheveux avant de la jeter rapidement sur le reste de son corps, séchant sa peau mouillée, ensuite il la jeta sur le comptoir et sortit de la salle de bain sans rien sur lui. Il se dirigea vers le placard et se précipita à l'intérieur, il se heurta violemment à Felicity au moment où elle sortait de la pièce, la renversant presque, il tendit instinctivement ses bras pour la stabiliser, ses mains agrippant ses hanches. Felicity surprise émis un petit cri, puis se reprit vite quand elle remarqua que c'était son mari dans ses bras, elle sourit malicieusement commençant à lui caresser la poitrine. Elle réalisa en sentant une certaine partie se tendre sur sa cuisse que le reste de son corps était aussi nues de vêtement.

\- Tu m'as entendu rentrer et t'es préparé à me recevoir en tenu d'Adam pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir laissée toute seule ce matin, dit-elle lui caressant le visage

Oliver frissonna à son toucher, resserra ses doigts sur ses hanches pour s'empêcher de la rapprocher encore plus et de la prendre tout de suite sur le sol de la chambre. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu réaliser que le corps de sa partenaire était si parfait, Felicity était la réincarnation de la déesse Aphrodite, il la désirait tellement que son corps réagissait rapidement à sa proximité. La jeune femme se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder sentant toujours ses mains sur ses hanches et son regard intense sur elle, comme si il la voyait nue pour la première fois. Mais elle n'eut le temps de dire un mot car lorsqu'elle se recula de nouveau, elle marcha sur un de ses talons posés près de la porte du dressing, elle se sentit tomber en arrière et s'attendit à l'impact assez fort sur ses fesses mais rien n'arriva car Oliver comprenant qu'elle s'effondrait la tourna rapidement et tomba sur le sol l'entraînant avec lui. Felicity se retrouva sur le corps d'Oliver leurs partie intimes collées l'une contre l'autre, elle l'entendit gémir et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle bougea un peu essayant de se relever.

Oliver serra les dents sentant la féminité de Felicity se frotter contre son érection bien dur à présent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la façon dont ses seins doux étaient pressés contre sa poitrine et l'envie de la toucher, de la faire sienne devenait de plus en plus forte. Il remonta sa main le long de son dos, ses doigts ayant pris vie d'eux même son cerveau complètement embrumé par la luxure en sentant la jeune femme contre lui. Ne pouvant plus, ne voulant plus se retenir de toucher ses lèvres roses, il attrapa sa nuque et baissa ses lèvres vers les siennes mais à quelques millimètres les unes des autres ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre.

\- Papa tu es là j'ai vu ta voiture dans l'allée, demanda le jeune homme

\- Je suis dans le dressing, je m'habille, j'arrive immédiatement, descend et attend moi dans le salon, répondit-il

\- D'accord papa

Quand ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir Oliver se souleva avec Felicity toujours dans ses bras, il la laissa ensuite descendre le long de son corps serrant de nouveau les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir à la sensation de sa peau douce caressant sa poitrine. Quand ses pieds furent au sol il se recula mais ne put faire que quelques pas avant que Felicity ne lui attrape le poignet.

\- Oliver ! Tu es différent aujourd'hui, depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant l'homme qui n'osait pas être avec moi, dit-elle tournant son visage vers elle pour croiser son regard.

Mais Oliver se détacha d'elle facilement, il se força à ne pas laisser ses yeux la contempler, pas qu'il n'avait pas déjà une image mentale claire dans son esprit de son corps parfait, ni d'ancrer son regard dans le sien, sinon elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Son cerveau n'écouta pas la consigne et son regard se laissa caresser le corps magnifique de cette femme merveilleuse, il serra les poings devant prendre sur lui pour ne pas l'attraper de nouveau et la jeter sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour, il était peut-être dans cet avenir potentiel mais cela ne lui permettait pas d'assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles car ce futur n'existerait jamais. Il se recula et rentra rapidement dans le dressing pour s'habiller en une minute souhaitant quitter cette pièce, souhaitant partir très vite, très loin de la tentation.

\- Oliver ! l'appela-t-elle lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre sans la regarder

Felicity partit se doucher, et sous le jet d'eau elle repensa à ce qu'il venait d'arriver dans le dressing, à la façon bizarre d'Oliver de se comporter avec elle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Depuis plusieurs soirs ils ne rentraient plus ensemble son mari restant plus longtemps dans leur bunker, rentrant deux heures plus tard, prenant une douche rapide avant de se coucher. Peut-être qu'Oliver ne la désirait plus, son corps avait énormément changé depuis qu'elle avait eu ses deux enfants. Elle se demanda s'il ne voulait plus la regarder pour qu'elle ne puisse pas apercevoir la trahison dans son regard. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait trompé, c'était la raison de son comportement de ce matin, il se sentait coupable et ne savait pas comment lui avouer d'être infidèle. Elle savait que Susan Williams était revenue en ville depuis quelques semaines, son mari pouvait-il s'être lassé d'elle et vouloir un corps neuf sous lui.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre fille...Oliver t'aime depuis des années...Puis sa façon de te regarder intensément tout à l'heure ressemblait plus à de la luxure que de la trahison, se dit-elle à elle-même

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'habilla pour rejoindre son mari et leur fils dans la cuisine, ils mangèrent ensemble écoutant William leur parler de ce que son professeur d'ingénierie informatique venait de lui proposer, une année d'étude à Tokyo avec une bourse d'étude intégrale versée par l'université pour apprendre les différents types de génie, tel que le Génie Civil, le Génie mécanique, le Génie biomédicale et tant d'autres. Felicity était fière de lui, il avait un avenir prometteur dans le futur et elle en était heureuse, quand elle tourna le visage vers son mari étonnée qu'il ne se lève pas pour féliciter son fils elle aperçut la même réaction qu'il avait eu dans le dressing comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait William. Elle lui donna un coup de coude puis lui fit un signe de tête, Oliver comprenant qu'il n'avait pas eu la réaction appropriée envers son fils se leva rapidement et le serra dans ses bras le félicitant, même si pour lui cela était bizarre de féliciter un adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Après le départ de William Felicity était prête à avoir une discussion avec son mari qui agissait différemment depuis son réveil mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entamer la conversation que la jeune femme reçu un message de son partenaire en affaire et le quitta déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres se promettant de lui parler à son retour. Oliver resta seul dans la cuisine après le départ de sa femme et son fils, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux, Felicity était juste parfaite et son fils était aussi intelligent qu'elle.

\- Quand je t'ai dit de profiter de cet avenir Oliver, j'ai voulu te dire de ne pas être toujours l'idiot que tu es dans ton présent, dit Tommy

Oliver se retourna rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son meilleur ami, ayant toujours du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait le voir alors qu'il était mort sous les gravats du bureau juridique il y a un an.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot Tommy, j'essaie juste de comprendre comment me comporter avec eux

\- Et bien tu fou surtout la pagaille. Ta femme se pose beaucoup de questions pensant que tu la trompes avec une autre femme...Tu as failli à ton rôle de père avec William. Heureusement que Felicity était là pour te pousser, répondit Tommy secouant la tête

\- Mais ce n'est pas réel Tommy ! cria Oliver

\- Bien sûr que si c'est réel, c'est un avenir que tu pourrais avoir si tu fais les bonnes choses...

\- Cela ne peut pas être réel, je parle avec le fantôme de mon meilleur ami...

\- Je suis là pour t'aider à comprendre, pour te diriger dans la bonne direction

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même bêtise que moi, hurla Tommy

\- Quoi !?, demanda Oliver se calmant

\- Je ne me suis pas battu pour Laurel...Je l'ai jeté dans tes bras au lieu de tout faire pour la garder auprès de moi et avoir une vie, un avenir avec la femme que j'aime. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, je suis mort...Mais toi Oliver, tu as la chance d'être avec la femme que tu aimes...

\- Elle est partie, il est trop tard aussi, puis la vie que j'aurais pu lui proposer est trop dangereuse, dit-il

\- C'est pour cela que je suis là, que j'ai demandé que tu vois cet avenir...Oliver ce n'est pas un rêve ou une réalité qui ne peut pas arriver...Je veux juste te montrer que tu peux être heureux, avec une femme, des enfants et être justicier.

\- Mais si je vis cet avenir cela ne risque-t-il pas de perturber le temps et je n'aurais pas la chance de le vivre dans le futur ?, dit Oliver

\- Non car il y a des événements que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler, et ton avenir ne sera pas complètement identique à celui-ci mais il aura peut-être les mêmes similitudes, répondit Tommy

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?, demanda Oliver

\- Ne t'empêche pas d'être avec Felicity, profites de tes enfants...Soit l'homme que tu rêves d'être depuis que tu as compris à quel point tu aimes cette femme, répondit-il

\- D'accord mais j'ai une dernière question...Où est ma mère... ? J'ai vu Speedy sur les photos mais pas ma mère.

\- Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose au risque de trop perturber ton futur mais sache que l'on prend soin d'elle à présent, répondit Tommy tristement

Oliver comprit aux mots de son meilleur ami que sa mère était morte, il sentit son cœur se compresser à cette nouvelle, elle ne le verrait jamais être heureux avec sa femme et ses enfants. Il promit à Tommy de se laisser vivre l'avenir qu'il lui proposait et vit son meilleur ami disparaître de nouveau. Après le départ de Tommy il s'allongea sur son lit se reposant lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de Robbie, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre du petit garçon. En route vers la chambre de Robbie, Oliver trouva Emelyne debout dans le couloir en se frottant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi Robbie pleure papa ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le découvrir, répondit Oliver

Il ne connaissait rien aux enfants, bien sûr il se rappelait de Thea qui pleurait souvent à cet âge-là mais il n'avait jamais attendu aux côtés de sa mère ou bien de Raisa pour comprendre pourquoi sa petite sœur pleurait, aller jouer avec Tommy était beaucoup plus important. Il se frotta le visage très anxieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans cette pièce, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva et le petit garçon debout contre le rail de son lit en pleurant.

\- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?, dit-il plus à lui mais regardant la petite fille qui était rentrée avec lui dans la pièce.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le changer papa. Raisa et maman font cela lorsque que Robbie pleure après la sieste, dit-elle se dirigeant vers la table à langer où elle désigna sciemment les couches.

Oliver baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon, le saisit sous les bras, le souleva, le tenant à bout de bras comme si il était une bombe prête à exploser. Il l'étendit sur la table et fixa la couche se demandant comment il allait réussir à changer le petit garçon sans lui faire de mal. Il souffla un bon coup, rechercha les pressions du vêtement qu'il trouva grâce à la petite fille qui lui montra puis retira les languettes de la couche. Il retira la couche, essayant de ne pas vomir à l'odeur, il avait vécu sur une île, dépecer des animaux pour se nourrir, pour survivre, mais c'était moins difficile que de sentir cette odeur nauséabonde. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un endroit où poser la couche, Emelyne tira sur son pantalon et désigna un tube avec un couvercle.

Après avoir éliminé l'article incriminé, il regarda la petite fille pour la prochaine étape, elle ne le décevait pas en lui montrant les lingettes pour nettoyer le petit garçon, il se tourna un petit peu pour en attraper une quand il sentit son T-shirt s'humidifier. Regardant le petit garçon il put s'apercevoir qu'une fontaine de pipi était la cause de son état, et que Robbie rigolait ainsi qu'Emelyne à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi Tommy m'a envoyé ici...Je ne sais pas être un père, murmura Oliver serrant les dents.

\- Tu es tellement bizarre aujourd'hui papa, dit la petite fille

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Emelyne ?, répondit-il

\- Tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais changé Robbie, puis quand il te fait pipi dessus d'habitude tu le chatouilles, tu rigoles...aujourd'hui tu es en colère

Cette déclaration de la part d'Emelyne sur son comportement, le fit se retourner rapidement vers elle comprenant qu'il devait faire attention sinon il allait faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas le Oliver de cet avenir et Tommy venait de lui dire de profiter de ce temps passé dans ce futur.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en colère ma chérie, juste fatigué. Il sourit faiblement, essayant de la rassurer.

Emelyne se dirigea vers la petite chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la ramassa, elle l'emporta et la posa devant lui, elle monta dessus et toucha son visage avec ses mains. Il ferma les yeux sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine par la situation. Comment pouvait-il être possible qu'il fasse partie de la vie de cette merveilleuse petite fille ?

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre papa, dit-elle en souriant

\- Tu es un docteur maintenant, sourit-il

\- Non, je veux être comme maman, aussi intelligente, mais j'ai vu maman te le faire quand tu étais malade il y a un mois, dit-elle haussant les épaules

Oliver sourit à l'intelligence de sa fille qui répétait les mouvements de sa mère pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade, il embrassa le haut de sa tête la remerciant de veiller sur lui puis s'occupa de Robbie avec l'aide de sa petite fille. Tout en habillant le petit garçon, Oliver se demanda comment il avait pu être si idiot en laissant partir Felicity, il avait un avenir merveilleux devant lui et il n'avait pas su le saisir. Il décida qu'il profiterait de cette opportunité d'avoir une famille, du moins avant que Tommy l'informe qu'il était temps de repartir vers sa vie morose.

 **################################**

 **Oliver en apprend plus sur ses nouveaux amis, son mariage avec Felicity, ses enfants. Malheureusement il se comporte tellement bizarrement que Felicity se rend compte qu'il est différent de l'homme qu'elle a épousé et pense qu'il la trompe. Même si la réaction de son corps lors de leur rencontre dans le dressing montre qu'il la désire toujours autant.**

 **Tommy vient lui rappeler de se profiter de cette opportunité...Mais Oliver va t-il suivre son conseil...La est la question.**

 **A vos claviers pour vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**En premier un grand merci de suivre cette histoire et de laisser votre avis. Merci aux guests de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Pour celui qui me parlait des études au Japon, j'en avais aucune idée, une copine à ma fille y fait des études et je ne pensais pas que c'était compliqué de trouver une place dans leur école universitaire.**

 **En second, désolé à tous ceux qui attendaient la suite hier mais les derniers week-end sont chargés tout comme mes semaines, j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme de diffusion des chapitres deux fois par semaine comme avant.**

 **Nous avons laissé Oliver en apprendre plus sur sa famille dans le futur, ainsi que d'apprendre à être un père. Et pour le moment il n'agi pas vraiment bien. Est-ce que après avoir parlé à Tommy il va se laisser aller...A lire pour savoir.**

 **Et je n'oublie pas cette rencontre virtuelle exceptionnelle que j'ai fais grâce à ce site avec ma grande Bêta Shinobu24 qui me conseils à chaque étape de l'histoire et sans son coup d'oeil, son avis sur chacun d'eux je ne m'apercevrais pas de certaines erreurs que je commets. Merci à toi d'être présente pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **###################################**

S'acclimater à cet avenir était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'aurait pensé Oliver, c'était même très facile. Après avoir changé Robbie avec l'aide d'Emelyne il était parti jouer avec les enfants dans la salle de jeux, son fils lui avait montré sa façon de tirer des flèches avec son arc en plastique et il avait aimé chaque seconde à le regarder. Il avait ensuite pris le thé avec sa fille, Robbie et les invités en peluche, s'amusant comme un enfant, lui qui n'avait connu que la douleur, la perte, la survie depuis les six dernières années, était très étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était acclimaté aux jeux de ses enfants. Il sourit en pensant qu'il était père dans cet avenir, lui qui croyait ne pouvoir faire que du mal aux personnes auprès de lui réalisa qu'il pouvait être auprès de deux enfants et que rien de mal ne se produisait, juste des rires, des chants.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son pantalon, il décrocha rapidement lorsqu'il vit l'appelant, et se dirigea vers leur chambre, il avait toujours peur qu'une mauvaise chose arrive à Felicity depuis que le comte l'avait enlevé. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne l'appelait que pour lui rappeler que Donna et Noah venaient prendre les enfants pour la nuit comme tous les vendredis. Tout en tenant le combiné contre son oreille Oliver resta figé au bout du fil sachant très bien ce que signifiait cette routine hebdomadaire. Ce soir, cette nuit, il se retrouverait seul avec Felicity, sans enfants, sans personne les empêchant d'être intime.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas feindre un mal de tête, ou bien une urgence avec l'équipe car connaissant Felicity elle avait déjà dû tout planifier. Dans cet avenir ils étaient mariés, les couples mariés faisaient l'amour, et dieu seul savait à quel point il avait envie d'être avec sa partenaire, mais cela ne serait pas réel, elle ne serait pas la Felicity qu'il avait laissé partir il y a un mois. Même si tout semblait tellement concret dans ce futur, quand il reviendrait dans son présent il serait toujours seul, Felicity ferait toujours sa vie ailleurs, rencontrerait un autre homme, ferait l'amour avec lui et se marierait peut-être aussi.

\- Oliver tu es toujours là ?, demanda la jeune femme au bout du fil

Sa voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, il le faisait encore, agissait bizarrement, Tommy l'avait averti pourtant que Felicity se posait des questions, ne comprenait pas ses réactions, comme ce matin quand il était parti en courant sans se retourner. Il devait agir autrement, il devait être le mari qu'elle avait épousé, pas l'homme qu'il était un an après leur partenariat, celui qui avait peur de ses sentiments au point de laisser partir sa seule chance au bonheur.

\- Je suis désolé chéri, je regardais notre fils tirer des flèches, mentit-il

\- Oh il est de mieux en mieux mais il a le temps avant de reprendre la relève de son père en tant que justicier, chuchota-t-elle

Oliver sourit à sa façon de murmurer les mots concernant son travail de nuit, il savait que Felicity avait toujours eu peur que des personnes mal intentionnées puissent capter leurs conversations téléphoniques et comprendre le secret d'Oliver Queen.

\- Veux-tu dîner avec moi dans un petit restaurant italien ma chérie ?, demanda-t-il rapidement

\- Veux-tu dire que ne tu ne vas pas cuisiner pour moi ce soir bébé ?, demanda-t-elle. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue. J'espérais que tu m'apprendrais à faire un de tes plats succulents, mais tu as raison n'allons pas brûler la cuisine, dit-elle le taquinant.

\- Si tu veux que je cuisine pour toi, je peux cuisiner pour toi. As-tu quelque chose de précis en tête que tu voulais que l'on cuisine ensemble, si je suis à tes côtés tu ne pourras rien brûler, dit-il surpris qu'il cuisinait pour elle dans cet avenir.

\- Rien de précis, peut-être quelque chose de facile à préparer tout ce que je souhaite c'est passer du temps avec mon mari, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas douée en cuisine et que cela ne risque pas de changer, plaisanta-t-elle

\- Tu es tellement douée dans d'autres domaines que cela compense, dit-il sans y penser.

\- Oh merci mon amour, maintenant je suis encore plus pressée d'être à la maison. Surtout pour le dessert, te manger est tellement plus intéressant, dit-elle

Oliver ne sut pas quoi dire, son corps réagit automatiquement à sa suggestion ayant une image mentale apparaissant devant ses yeux avec Felicity à genoux son membre dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réussir à le séduire, à le mettre dans un tel état d'envie et de désir même en étant loin de lui, susurrant de tels mots dans son oreille. Il devait raccrocher et partir prendre une douche froide, il ne pouvait pas interagir avec ses beaux-parents dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait

\- On se voit plus tard, chérie, dit-il à la hâte avant de raccrocher.

Il posa son téléphone sur la commode de sa chambre, passa ses mains sur son visage et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé retenir, se demandant si il allait réussir à lui résister ce soir. Il voulait vivre ce moment, ce futur à fond même si il savait que dans un temps indéterminé il repartirait dans son présent où malheureusement Felicity n'était plus à ses côtés. Mais avait-il droit de prendre la place dans ce lit avec elle au lieu de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé ? Pouvait-il se permettre de la toucher, l'embrasser, la faire sienne comme il le désirait depuis si longtemps dans ses rêves ?

Il secoua sa tête pour ne pas y penser, il s'adapterait à la situation pendant le déroulement de la soirée, conscient tout de même qu'il ne pourrait pas la repousser sinon il devrait avoir une discussion dont il n'avait pas envie d'avoir avec elle. Felicity s'attendait à dîner avec son mari, il devait être cet homme pour elle, il prévint William qu'il partait un instant dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers leur salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide voulant faire descendre sa libido. Ensuite il attendit que les parents de sa femme viennent chercher les enfants puis vers cinq heures partit pour le magasin acheter ce dont il aurait besoin pour le dîner.

De retour à la maison, Oliver ouvrit tous les placards pour trouver où tous les appareils de cuisson se trouvaient, il sortit un saladier, une casserole, deux poêles et les ustensiles de cuisine pour tout préparer avec Felicity. Il était en train de tout mettre sur le comptoir quand il entendit le son des talons traverser le couloir de l'entrée, Oliver se dirigea vers le salon pour attendre sa femme. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon, habillée avec sa robe bleu en coton avec une épaisse ceinture noire, avec ses talons noirs qui allongeaient ses jambes tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il avait été un idiot de ne pas la retenir dans son présent.

\- Tu es superbe, dit-il alors qu'il se réprimandait mentalement pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de ce sentiment nerveux, c'était sa femme, il avait déjà dû lui dire des centaines de fois qu'elle était merveilleuse.

\- Merci bébé, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tu as promis de me nourrir, M. Queen, allons-nous commencer ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait son sac à main sur le canapé.

\- Ne veux-tu pas te changer avant ?, demanda-t-il

\- Pas besoin je sais très bien que la robe ne restera pas longtemps sur moi, dit-elle en lui caressant la mâchoire

Oliver déglutit à son insinuation mais aussi à son toucher, il n'était pas prude, avait eu son lot de femme dans son lit où tout autre endroit pour assouvir une envie, une pulsion sexuelles. Mais pour la première fois il ne savait pas quoi faire avec une femme, surtout quand celle-ci était Felicity, et se trouvait être sa femme dans cet avenir potentiel. Il avait deux choix qui s'offraient à lui, soit il l'emmenait dans la chambre et lui enlevait cette foutue robe, soit il l'emmenait dans la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Il se décida pour la seconde option, lui prit la main et l'attira dans l'autre pièce pour occuper ses mains à autre chose que de déshabiller cette magnifique femme qu'il désirait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir, pas ton cordon bleu j'espère, je me rappelle encore qu'il a brûlé il y a un mois dans le four car tu as pensé que nous avions le temps pour un câlin rapide qui s'est transformée en des heures à faire l'amour dans le salon ?, Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil et en souriant.

Oliver sentit son corps se réchauffer aux mots de Felicity, ils avaient l'air d'avoir une vie sexuelle très active, il n'en doutait pas car depuis ce matin, depuis le moment où il avait tenu son corps somptueux dans ses bras il avait envie de lui faire l'amour encore et encore.

\- J'ai eu du poulet et du riz et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire une sauce soja et huile d'olive pour faire mariner le poulet et juste ajouter quelques légumes dans le riz qui vont avec. La recette est assez simple et si tu es douée, j'aurais peut-être un dessert pour toi, répondit Oliver lui tapotant le bout de son nez de son doigt.

\- Personnellement, je pense que nous devrions commencer par le dessert, mais nous risquerions de ne pas manger car lorsque tu commences le dessert tu es insatiable, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine

Oliver ne put empêcher à son rythme cardiaque de s'accélérer à la sensation des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait à travers les vêtements de nouveau, elle avait un pouvoir de séduction insoupçonnable qui le mettait en transe immédiatement. Il la conduisit vers le comptoir pour s'éloigner d'elle sinon il lui attraperait la taille et lui ferait l'amour sur le buffet oubliant de préparer le repas. Il fit signe en direction des ingrédients qui étaient étalés sur le plan de travail.

\- Pourquoi ne préparerais- tu pas la sauce ?, suggéra-t-il. Oliver attrapa le saladier et les ustensiles dont elle aurait besoin et les plaça devant elle. Je couperai les légumes, dit-il en rassemblant ce dont il aurait besoin également et en se mettant au travail.

Felicity prit le fouet, et versa la bouteille de soja puis l'huile dans le saladier tout en pensant à ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine. Tout en commençant à remuer elle réalisa encore une fois que son mari était différent de d'habitude, elle l'avait titillé avec ses mots, elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls pendant leur soirée de libre. Ils faisaient souvent l'amour avant même de commencer à mettre un pied dans la cuisine, ils avaient institué cette soirée pour se laisser aller à leur fantaisie sans que leurs enfants soient présents. Mais ce soir Oliver n'était pas réceptif, il était éloigné, ne l'avait même pas encore pris dans ses bras ni embrassé, son intuition qu'il la trompait devenait de plus en plus forte.

Elle en avait parlé avec son partenaire Curtis et il avait rigolé lui annonçant que le jour où Oliver la tromperait, encore plus avec Susan Williams, il gèlerait en Afrique. Il avait réussi à la rassurer pendant la journée mais après leur appel qu'elle avait trouvé différent, de son arrivée dans leur maison où il n'avait rien entrepris envers elle, ses doutes revinrent et elle sentit sa gorge se resserrer, les larmes s'amoncelant au coin de ses yeux. Oliver s'était lassé d'elle avec les années et ne savait pas comment se comporter et lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait divorcer.

Oliver regardait Felicity du coin de l'œil et put constater qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, elle avait l'air d'être en plein dans ses pensées et il crut apercevoir une larme couler sur sa joue, en réfléchissant il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu les gestes d'un mari à son arrivée. Il s'en voulu de la faire souffrir involontairement et se demandait encore si l'idée de Tommy était si bonne en fin de compte, si il n'aurait pas dû laisser le mari qu'elle connaissait et aimait au lieu de le placer à sa place. Il se mit à éplucher les légumes essayant de comprendre comment il pourrait faire pour réparer son erreur, pour devenir le mari qu'il devrait être avec sa femme.

Oliver plaça les légumes qu'il avait coupés dans le bol à côté de lui, il se rapprocha de Felicity pour vérifier ses progrès. Instinctivement sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'aida à incorporer les épices dans la sauce. Il inspira profondément en laissant sa main guider la sienne, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui donnait envie de la retourner et l'embrasser intensément. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos d'elle se tenant là avec lui, son corps tellement plus grand que le sien contre son dos, guidant ses mouvements pendant qu'ils cuisinaient ensemble, se sentant intime d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un.

Felicity sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, son mari la touchait de nouveau et au vu du petit renflement qu'elle pouvait sentir derrière elle il avait envie de sa femme. Elle réalisa que Curtis avait raison, elle s'était fait des idées, peut-être que son mari était préoccupé par les affaires de Green Arrow et ne savait pas comment lui en parler. Un méchant de leur passé était surement revenu et comme à son habitude Oliver avait peur pour elle, il s'éloignait pour réfléchir à la meilleur solution pour régler le problème sans la faire participer. Même après tant d'années de mariage il était toujours anxieux à cause de leur partenariat dans les affaires du justicier de Star City.

\- Je n'ai rien brûlé encore c'est un grand exploit, tu vas réussir à faire de moi une grande cuisinière, dit-elle en rigolant.

Oliver frissonna en entendant sa voix, son rire, il commença à penser que cela aurait pu être une mauvaise idée de s'être rapprochée d'elle, surtout depuis qu'il sentait qu'une partie de son corps se réveillait à leur proximité. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être auprès d'elle, c'était une addiction qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, l'odeur de jasmin dans ses cheveux lui donnait une paix intérieur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il embrassa sa tête se rapprochant encore plus. Sa peau douce sous sa main alors qu'il guidait la sienne dans le saladier lui procurait des frissons dans tout son corps, des papillons émergèrent dans son bas ventre, il se sentait à l'aise, à sa place avec cette femme dans ses bras. Sa main qui était sur le comptoir se posa sur son ventre, avec une pression douce il appuya encore plus son dos contre sa poitrine, ses fesses contre son aine puis il se pencha et déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait leurs mains liées sur le fouet.

\- Tu es meilleure que ce que tu penses être dans une cuisine, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille

\- Le dîner devrait attendre bébé, murmura-t-elle reculant sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule

La sauce était mélangée, mais il tenait toujours sa main, pas prêt de la laisser partir pour le moment, Felicity frotta son pouce de la main qui était sur la sienne, elle ne voulait plus faire le repas et commencer le dessert rapidement, la sensation de son corps si proche du sien lui donnait des papillons comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Même avant qu'ils ne s'avouent leurs sentiments, Felicity ressentait pleins d'émotions à la proximité de l'archer.

Oliver regarda son pouce frôler sa main, entendit sa suggestion et sa gorge devint soudainement si sèche qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des semaines, il s'efforça de penser avec sa tête et non sa partie inférieure. Etre si proche d'elle, de sentir son corps contre le sien ne lui donnait qu'une idée en tête, mais il se rappela pour la millième fois qu'ils ne devaient rien précipiter même si dans cet avenir ils étaient mariés, il n'était pas le mari de Felicity, pas l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et il n'avait aucun droit de la toucher de cette façon. A contrecœur il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle il put apercevoir de la déception, de l'incompréhension à son geste, mais il devait reprendre ses esprits et préparer le repas, il posa chaque casserole sur la plaque à induction. Dans chaque plat il versa les légumes d'un côté, ainsi que le riz et les cuisses de poulet avec la sauce pour qu'ils cuisent ensemble.

Felicity était si perdue à présent, elle était persuadée qu'il s'était reculé d'elle pour mieux la retourner dans ses bras et capturer ses lèvres, mais non il s'était de nouveau éloigné et préparait le repas comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux il y a quelques secondes. Elle devait percer cet abcès qui gangrenait leur relation, leur couple, leur vie de famille. Oliver qui ne se rendait pas compte de la détresse de la jeune femme continua à tout préparer puis quand tout mijotait doucement il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire, ses yeux dérivèrent de nouveau sur sa robe, son esprit se rendant à des endroits où il ne devrait probablement pas.

\- Oliver ! As-tu une aventure avec Susan Williams ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ! Qui !, répondit-il surpris par sa question soudaine

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas une de tes ex-copines...Je sais que votre relation n'a pas été longue à cause de son enlèvement perpétré par Adrian Chase pendant notre séparation mais...

Oliver était abasourdi par ce qu'il apprenait, ils avaient été ensemble puis s'étaient séparés, il avait dû encore faire l'idiot, gâcher une merveilleuse histoire avec sa femme. Mais comment expliquer à Felicity qu'il ne connaissait aucune Susan Williams, qu'il ne savait pas qui était Adrian Chase, un méchant qui serait dans son futur a priori. Que la seule réponse à son comportement était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'autoriser d'être avec elle, qu'il la désirait comme un fou mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'avoir car il n'était pas l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et avait épousé. Mais il devait la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la seule et unique femme pour lui, même si dans son présent il l'avait perdu à jamais.

\- Je n'ai aucune aventure avec Susan, ou avec aucune autre femme. Comment je pourrais lorsque j'ai la perfection incarnée, la seule qui compte à mes yeux tous les soirs dans notre maison et mon lit, dit-il la fixant intensément

\- Pourquoi es-tu si éloigné de moi depuis ce matin... ? Je ne t'attire plus, je sais que j'ai changé depuis j'ai eu nos enfants mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Oliver l'attrapait par la taille et la serrait contre son corps, il s'en voulait de voir ses doutes se former dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il était tellement focalisé sur la façon de se comporter dans cet avenir potentiel qu'il faisait du mal à la seule femme qu'il avait aimé.

\- Je suis désolé bébé pour ma façon de me comporter depuis ce matin, mais j'ai eu des cauchemars, j'ai rêvé de Tommy et je suis fatigué...J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul pour me reprendre, dit-il ne mentant pas réellement car il avait vraiment vu son meilleur ami et cela l'avait perturbé. Ne pense qu'en aucun cas tu n'es pas désirable à mes yeux, tu peux avoir porté nos enfants, tu es toujours la femme la plus belle du monde pour moi, finit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Felicity sentit son corps se réchauffer à sa déclaration, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui mentait pas, il ne la trompait pas, il était uniquement fatigué après avoir rêvé du frère qu'il avait perdu toutes ces années. Elle avait cette envie irrésistible de sentir son corps contre elle comme quand ils étaient couchés ensemble toutes les nuits pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Depuis le début de leur relation et de leur vie maritale, elle pensait tous les jours à ressentir ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur son corps, ses mains la caresser, cela avait souvent rendu leur travail de nuit difficile surtout lorsqu'il s'entraînait en montrant sa poitrine parfaite pour elle, même avec ses cicatrices.

Oliver vérifia la nourriture, estimant qu'il leur restait au moins dix à quinze minutes avant que tout soit prêt, il suivit Felicity de la cuisine au salon. Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait fait avec les enfants cet après-midi, sans lui avouer qu'il avait eu besoin de l'aide d'Emelyne pour changer Robbie. Felicity s'assit sur le canapé, son expression s'adoucissant à ses mots oubliant ses doutes de plus tôt, elle savait qu'Oliver adorait passer du temps avec leurs enfants, il prenait toujours du temps entre son travail de maire et sa famille, elle l'aimait encore plus chaque jours grâce à cela aussi. Elle lui tendit la main alors qu'elle se mettait à l'aise sur le canapé et croisait les jambes, il posa des questions sur sa journée, de cette façon il put apprendre qu'elle avait créé sa société de technologie avec un de leur partenaire Curtis Holt, il était si fière d'elle.

\- Le dîner devrait être prêt. Je vais le mettre dans des assiettes et le ramener ici, je veux que tu te reposes, dit-il se levant du canapé

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tout préparer dans les assiettes, il plaça tout sur un plateau, avec les couverts et rentra dans le salon. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'arôme de la sauce lui parvenait au nez, elle porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et commença à goûter le plat qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble. Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'un léger gémissement d'approbation quittait sa gorge. Oliver failli s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de poulet quand il l'entendit laisser échapper ce doux gémissement, il serra la fourchette dans sa main pour s'empêcher de sauter sur elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle mangeait, ses pensées impures se profilant dans sa tête, la voyant utiliser sa bouche dans une tout autre activité. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir, il avait besoin de cesser de la regarder comme s'il voulait la dévorer à la place de la nourriture ... même si c'était la vérité. Mais ses pensées ne s'arrangèrent pas surtout lorsqu'il put apercevoir qu'elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, il essaya de ne pas regarder sa bouche, sachant que si il le faisait sa vision de la voir à genoux reviendrait dans son esprit. Sa tête nageait avec des pensées floues alors que son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il demandait à être relâché.

Il put voir un peu de sauce sur sa joue près de sa bouche, sans réfléchir il leva la main et effleura son pouce du coin de la lèvre de Felicity, la laissant s'attarder un instant. La langue de Felicity s'échappa par réflexe, attrapant son doigt avant qu'elle ne la replonge dans sa bouche. Oliver sentit son pouls battre rapidement son corps se remplissant d'une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien. Il traça sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Felicity. Oliver savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux et il était à environ deux secondes de perdre le peu de contrôle de soi qu'il lui restait pour ne pas succomber et profiter de la situation d'être enfin avec la femme dont il était amoureux, dans cet avenir potentiel. Il continua de la regarder alors qu'il leva la main sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et la posant sur sa joue, la voix de Tommy se fit entendre dans sa tête lui rappelant de profiter de ce temps, de ces moments précieux avec sa femme, d'être le mari qu'il devait être, l'amant que Felicity s'attendait à trouver devant elle.

Alors sans une autre pensée il se pencha, leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre ils se fixèrent puis dans un mouvement rapide ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il glissait sa main dans ses cheveux et la rapprochait de lui. Toute la tension qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait laissé partir dans son présent se dissipa et il se concentra sur le fait que c'était incroyable de l'embrasser finalement, alors même que son esprit se demandait pourquoi il avait pris si longtemps à le faire même si ce n'était que dans un avenir qui pourrait ne jamais se réaliser. Elle ne brisa pas le baiser même si le manque l'air devenait un problème, Felicity prit une profonde inspiration par le nez en caressant sa nuque, ses lèvres continuant à bouger contre les siennes alors qu'une vague de chaleur emplissait son corps.

L'intensité du moment augmenta une fois de plus alors qu'il laissait son autre main reposer sur sa hanche, la caressant à travers le tissu de sa robe alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, sa langue s'entremêlant avec la sienne. L'air commençait à devenir réellement un problème à présent, mais il luttait contre le besoin de respirer, ne voulant pas s'éloigner d'elle. Oliver rompit le baiser alors que sa poitrine était sur le point d'exploser et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, ses yeux se posant sur son visage, remarquant le désir dans son regard, surement le même qu'elle devait apercevoir dans le sien.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et commença à traîner des baisers sur sa joue puis le long de son cou, sa peau était douce, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter son envie de la dévorer de baisers, il passa sa langue sur son pouls puis commença à sucer sa peau. Felicity laissa échapper un gémissement alors que sa tête se penchait sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son cou, elle lui saisit la nuque, laissant ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux courts, elle pouvait sentir une vague d'excitation apparaître. Le cœur d'Oliver battait si fort qu'il craignait presque qu'il traverse sa poitrine, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenter quelque chose dans son présent, il serait ensemble au lieu d'être seul sans la femme qui le faisait revivre de milles façons. Il gémit à la sensation de sa main qui caressait sa nuque alors qu'il continuait à poser des baisers à pleine bouche sur sa peau, Oliver repoussa la bretelle de sa robe le long de son épaule, ses lèvres suivirent le mouvement descendant à sa clavicule, sa main qui était sur sa hanche remonta le long du corps de la jeune femme, laissant ses doigts frôler sa poitrine.

Puis comme à chaque fois qu'une chose merveilleuse arrivait son cerveau prenait le dessus lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, qu'il lui ferait du mal si il continuait, même si il n'était pas dans son présent mais un avenir potentiel. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu la chance de l'embrasser, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la désirer, alors il mit en berne son cerveau ne souhaitant pas stopper ses baisers, ses caresses envers sa Felicity. Il contourna son cou, posant des baisers sur ses lèvres en passant puis s'attaqua à l'autre lanière de sa robe, la poussant aussi pour exposer plus de peau à sa bouche. Au moment où il commença à l'allonger sur le canapé pour lui faire enfin l'amour, ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Felicity.

\- Continu mon amour je ne vais pas y répondre, tout le monde est au courant qu'il ne faut pas nous déranger, dit-elle caressant son dos

Oliver continua à l'embrasser descendant ses lèvres vers le début de sa poitrine tout en malaxant un sein avec une de ses mains, le corps de Felicity se cambra sous son toucher, ses baisers, elle descendit ses mains sur ses fesses et poussa son corps plus près du sien pour que leurs parties intimes se rencontrent. Mais quelques secondes après le premier appel, le téléphone de la maison se mit de nouveau à sonner, ce qui signifiait que c'était une urgence.

\- Je dois y répondre c'est peut-être l'équipe qui a besoin de notre aide, dit-elle avec déception.

Oliver se leva, prit les mains de Felicity et la tira du canapé enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, la tint contre lui alors qu'il levait l'autre main pour lui prendre la joue, inclinant la tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'elle puisse croiser son regard puis il se pencha et frotta doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je vais sur la terrasse, rejoint-moi dès que tu as fini, dit-il en lui souriant

Au moment où il lâcha sa taille le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois et ils durent se séparer pour que Felicity puisse répondre au téléphone, Oliver se dirigea vers la terrasse et prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer. Il regarda les étoiles dans le ciel noir et sourit pour la première fois depuis des années, il était heureux comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Cette femme dans le salon, sa femme se reprit-il, avait su détruire les murs qu'il avait construits pendant son temps sur l'île pour se protéger et ne pas souffrir. Quand il repensa à la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, le goût de sa peau sur sa langue son sourire disparut car il réalisa que quand Tommy viendrait lui dire de revenir dans son présent tout cela serait terminé car il avait fait partir Felicity.

Il avait été un tel idiot, il passait à côté d'un bonheur merveilleux avec sa partenaire, il aperçut une étoile filante traverser le ciel et il fit le vœu d'avoir la chance de réparer les choses à son retour dans le présent. Pour l'instant il allait profiter complètement de sa vie avec sa femme, ses amis, ses partenaires, ses enfants dans cet avenir en espérant pouvoir le vivre au quotidien un jour. Après plusieurs minutes Felicity vint le rejoindre, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille se penchant contre lui posant une main sur son ventre.

\- C'était maman au téléphone, Emelyne ne veut pas rester avec eux ce soir, elle veut rentrer à la maison pour prendre soin de son papa qui est très fatigué, murmura-t-elle avant de relever légèrement la tête et de poser un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Oliver tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh ! Elle avait remarqué aussi que je n'allais pas bien cet après-midi...Je suis désolé de couper court à notre moment seul mais je te promets que nous aurons d'autres soirées pour nous, dit-il resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant contre sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais retourner à Bali un jour, prendre quelques jours et nous échapper comme toutes ses années, rien que tous les deux, dit-elle posant sa tête sur son épaule. J'aime mon travail, les enfants et l'équipe mais quelques fois j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te partager

\- Nous irons où tu veux mon amour, tant que je suis avec toi, je ne veux rien d'autres, souligna-t-il en plongeant la tête et posant un baiser sur son cou.

Oliver comprit que Tommy lui avait fait un cadeau en le ramenant ici, il avait la chance de vivre avec la femme dont il était amoureux, personne ne l'avait affecté comme Felicity, tout ce à quoi Oliver pouvait penser c'était à quel point il ne voulait jamais repartir de cet avenir et rester auprès d'elle. Felicity gémit doucement alors que ses lèvres remontaient à son oreille, elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher son corps de réagir à son contact, même la plus légère caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau la rendait folle de désir pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son corps et la remonta doucement tout en caressant sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as promis un dessert, et comme nous n'avons pas le temps d'avoir celui que nous désirons tous les deux, que dirais-tu d'aller à la cuisine et de voir ce que tu m'as préparé ?, dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle relevait la tête et posait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver l'embrassa à nouveau, la tirant lentement alors qu'il passait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour taquiner la sienne, le baiser se brisa, il attrapa sa main et la tira vers la porte fenêtre, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'une distraction, sinon il l'enfermerait dans leur chambre et lui ferait l'amour toute la nuit, ce qui n'était pas possible leurs enfants arrivant dans une vingtaine de minute, mais il se promit que bientôt il ferait sa femme sienne, il ne se retiendrait plus et vivrait cet avenir à fond.

 **############################**

 **Oliver se laisse un petit peu aller dans ce chapitre mais ses vieux démons ne vont-ils pas revenir se demandant si il a réellement le droit d'être avec Felicity ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ? A vos claviers pour vos avis.**

 **Je posterais vendredi ne pouvant pas le faire du week-end ma grande fêtant ses 18 ans.**

 **A bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et votre suivi sur cette histoire.**

 **Oliver s'est laissé aller avec Felicity dans le dernier chapitre...Va-t-il continuer ? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre. Mais vous apprendrez aussi une situation dans laquelle c'est trouvé Oliver dans cet avenir.**

 **Merci à ma merveilleuse bêta pour tout ses conseils. Je t'embrasse**

 **#############################**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Oliver était arrivé dans cet avenir potentiel, il n'avait pas revu Tommy depuis et il s'inquiétait qu'il vienne le rechercher bientôt et le ramène dans son temps où Felicity n'était pas présente. Pendant ces moments avec sa famille il avait appris à connaître son fils William et à en apprendre un peu plus sur la façon dont il était rentré dans sa vie. Au détour de conversation banale il avait réussi à détourner le sujet sur la façon dont son fils était entré dans sa vie. Comme il se doutait déjà, William était le fils qu'il avait eu, qu'il pensait avoir perdu, de Samantha Clayton.

Pendant les premières années de sa vie il n'avait pas su qui était son père mais un jour il avait fait sa connaissance et il le rencontrait une fois par mois. Pendant longtemps William avait pensé qu'Oliver n'était qu'un ami de sa mère pour apprendre la vérité à cause d'un psychopathe nommé Damien Darkh qui l'avait enlevé pour faire pression sur lui. Et puis plusieurs mois plus tard, un fou nommé Adrian Chase l'avait lui aussi enlevé et sa mère avait été tué sur une île, cet homme voulant faire souffrir le justicier et lui prendre ce qui représentait sa vie et son existence, en l'occurrence son fils, ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait appris également que les débuts de leur vie ensemble avait été chaotique William lui en voulant d'avoir existé, d'être le justicier ce qui avait conduit à la perte de sa mère à cause d'un fou qui avait le dessein de détruire sa vie par tous les moyens. Pendant un certain temps il le traitait de monstre, passait de longues heures dans sa chambre n'acceptant que la compagnie de Raisa qui était venu aider l'archer pendant ses heures de travail à la mairie. Puis un jour à cause d'un devoir de math, Oliver avait présenté Felicity à son fils pour qu'elle lui donne des cours, lui-même ne pouvant l'aider ne comprenant pas grand-chose. William lui expliqua qu'il avait eu une longue discussion avec la jeune femme qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'Oliver n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait, et que si il avait eu la possibilité de sauver Samantha il l'aurait fait. Car il savait ce que s'était d'avoir perdu une mère et qu'il aurait voulu que son fils ne passe pas par la même douleur que lui.

-C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai accepté que tu étais mon père et que tu ferais tout pour tenir ce rôle, lui avait dit William

Oliver avait senti son cœur battre rapidement à la confession de son fils, il réalisa que sa Felicity, en plus de lui avoir montré la lumière et fait partir les ténèbres dans sa tête et son cœur, avait aussi réussi à faire comprendre à William qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait. Que même si il avait perdu les douze premières années de sa vie, il était son enfant et l'aimerait, le protégerait au péril de sa vie. Encore une fois il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait laissé quitter la fonderie et sa vie ce jour-là, et encore une fois il se traitait d'idiot intérieurement. Il avait la femme parfaite devant lui tout ce temps, celle qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, et sa peur qu'elle soit blessée à cause de sa mission l'avait empêché d'abattre les murs autour de son cœur, pensant que de cette façon il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Ce qui n'avait servi à rien car avec sa présence, sa gentillesse, sa dévotion, elle avait réussi à fissurer ses murs et que sans qu'il n'est le temps de s'en rendre compte elle avait réussi à envahir son cœur, son âme.

Pendant ces quelques jours il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec ses deux autres enfants, Emelyne était sa plus grande alliée pour comprendre sa vie ici, et regarder Robbie tirer ses flèches étaient juste merveilleux. Il avait appris que chaque dimanche un barbecue avec la famille et les amis avait lieu chez eux ou bien chez l'un de ses oncles, des fois chez les parents de Felicity ou encore chez Thea. Que le mercredi était la journée consacrée à la famille, que ni lui ni leur mère ne travaillait et qu'ils faisaient ce que les enfants souhaitaient. Un pique-nique au parc, une journée au centre commercial, une journée au zoo, que des moments passés entre eux. Que le vendredi Robbie et elle passait la soirée chez leurs grands-parents pour les laisser seul

\- Papa ! As-tu réussi à mettre ta graine dans le ventre de maman ?, avait-elle demandé.

\- Quoi ! Avait-il répondu en s'étouffant presque avec sa salive

\- Mamie as dit que vous faisiez des câlins et que tu déposes ta graine dans le ventre de maman pour qu'un autre petit frère ou petite sœur arrivent bientôt. Alors tu as réussi papa ?, avait-elle répondu.

Oliver n'avait pas pu lui répondre, il avait rapidement changé de sujet se sentant mal à l'aise. Comment il pouvait expliquer à cette petite fille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la graine au bon endroit car il n'était pas réellement son père et qu'il n'avait jamais touché sa femme depuis son arrivée. C'était si difficile pour Oliver de compartimenter ses pensées sur ce qu'il connaissait de sa vie avec Felicity ici dans cet avenir où ils étaient mari et femme, et la vie qu'il connaissait dans son temps où il ne lui avait jamais déclaré sa flamme et l'avait vu le quitter sans un mot. Il voulait s'approcher, la serrer dans ses bras, la recouvrir de baisers, la faire sienne mais en avait-il le droit ? A certains moments, comme sur le canapé ce vendredi-là, il avait jeté la bien séance au loin et s'était consacré à elle, sur les sensations qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Mais son maudit cerveau lui rappelait que ce n'était pas sa place ici, qu'un autre Oliver qui vivait la vie qu'il souhaitait avait tous les droits sur Felicity...mais pas lui, alors il s'empêchait de la toucher.

Ce qui avait comme conséquences l'éloignement de la jeune femme, tous les soirs elle rentrait après son travail pour passer du temps avec ses enfants, puis quittait les lieux sans un mot pour surement partir dans leur repaire pour aider ses partenaires sur le terrain. En une semaine à être présent dans ce temps, il avait réussi à détruire la relation de l'autre Oliver avec Felicity, elle pensait même qu'il la trompait. Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il l'aimait, il la désirait mais s'interdisait d'être avec elle. Un soir concerné par le fait qu'elle ne lui demandait jamais de le suivre pour faire son travail de justicier, alors qu'il savait grâce à internet, qu'il était Green Arrow, il se décida à dévier une nouvelle conversation banale avec Emelyne pour avoir des réponses. Ce qu'il avait appris n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Tout en jouant de nouveau l'hôte de sa fille pendant leur partie de thé, il posa une question qui pourrait peut-être éclaircir son manque de connaissance sur le fait qu'il ne suivait pas sa femme pour leur travail de nuit.

\- Voudras-tu être mon aide pour coucher Robbie ma puce maman étant partie ?, avait-il demandé

\- Oui j'adore lorsqu'on s'occupe de Robbie ensemble...Mais bientôt tout cela sera fini, avait-elle dit tout en servant le thé imaginaire.

\- Tu pourras toujours m'aider à donner le bain à Robbie, ou bien le coucher...Pourquoi penses-tu que cela sera bientôt terminé ma puce ?, avait-il demandé lui caressant la main

\- Tu vas repartir la nuit avec maman pour être le justicier de Star City...Et je n'aime pas cela, avait-elle répondu tristement

Oliver avait été étonné que sa fille connaisse leur secret lié à leur absence la nuit, mais William connaissait son rôle de justicier et sachant que Felicity détestait les mensonges, il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait dû en parler à leur fille. Emelyne l'avait peut-être même réalisé toute seule étant aussi intelligente que sa mère. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus c'est que son enfant ne soit pas d'accord qu'il soit Green Arrow, il se demanda si il n'avait pas été blessé et elle avait eu peur ce qui l'avait amené à détester son rôle de justicier. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'il était encore à la maison alors que Felicity partait jouer son rôle de soutien informatique pendant les missions.

\- Tu ne veux plus que je sois Green Arrow car tu as peur que je sois blessé ?, avait-il demandé

La petite fille avait arrêté ce qu'elle entreprenait regardant son père, il avait pu voir des larmes s'amoncelant dans ses beaux yeux bleus et il avait senti son cœur se contracter à cette vue. Sans attendre il s'était levé et avait pris immédiatement son enfant dans les bras voulant la consoler rapidement,

\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre papa...si peur...Tu ne te réveillais pas...Je te demandais de revenir mais tu gardais les yeux fermés, avait-elle expliqué entre deux sanglots s'accrochant à son cou

Oliver avait réalisé que durant une mission il avait dû être blessé grièvement ce qui l'avait fait tombé dans le coma, il comprenait mieux sa peur de le voir retourner dans les rues.

\- Mais je suis revenu ma puce, je t'ai entendu et je me suis réveillé, avait-il dit tout en caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer.

\- Maman nous as dit que tu avais été blessé par un vilain monsieur et que tu dormais pour te reposer mais tu allais bientôt te réveiller. J'ai peur que le vilain monsieur vienne de nouveau prendre maman et te fasse du mal papa, avait-elle dit

Oliver avait arrêté ses caresses sentant le sol s'effondrer sous lui, en plus d'avoir été blessé, sa Felicity avait disparu. Il comprenait mieux sa peur lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison sans la prévenir le premier matin de son arrivée dans cet avenir. Il resta un bon moment en tenant sa fille dans ses bras la consolant s'en voulant de lui avoir fait revivre cette peur de le perdre. Il ne poserait plus une seule question se promit-il, il décida d'attendre que sa femme lui annonce qu'il pouvait reprendre leur travail de nuit, il ferait des recherches sur cette mission plus tard pour avoir des réponses.

Ce n'est que deux jours après sa discussion avec sa fille qu'Oliver suivit Felicity jusqu'à leur nouveau repaire qui se trouvait sous la mairie, il sourit en pensant que la jeune femme était réellement très douée pour cacher son repaire à un endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait. Il fit la connaissance ce soir-là des trois ajouts à leur équipe d'origine, Curtis Holt dit Terrific qui était celui qui inventait, avec Felicity, les nouveaux jouets lui permettant d'attraper les méchants. Dinah Drake qui était Black Canary, elle avait été touchée par l'accélérateur de particules de Star Labs à Central City, ce qui lui permettait d'émettre des sons ionique sans aide technologique. Et le dernier René Ramirez dit Wild Dog qui avait voulu sauver la ville après que sa femme fut tuée chez lui par son dealer.

Il avait réussi à apprendre tout cela lorsque sa femme l'avait laissé dans le repaire pendant un petit moment devant parler au téléphone avec Raisa qui gardait leurs enfants. Il avait rapidement vérifié les fiches de chaque personne sur l'ordinateur de Felicity, il savait qu'elle avait toujours été très consciencieuse dans ses recherches sur les gens qui pouvaient connaître son secret. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver, ou bien sur n'importe quelle blessure qu'il avait pu subir depuis toutes ses années. Il avait trouvé un dossier crypté, il se doutait que la jeune femme avait dû inventer un codage impossible à craquer pour protéger des éléments qui pourraient être utilisés par des gens malveillants, il devrait trouver des réponses ailleurs.

Même si l'endroit n'était pas le repaire sous le Verdant, Oliver était heureux de se retrouver enfin dans la peau de Green Arrow, il partit se préparer trouvant un nouveau costume, il se demanda où était passé la capuche de Shado, mais comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait pas demander devant déjà connaître la réponse. Cela commençait à le frustrer d'avoir autant de blancs dans sa vie, il aurait souhaité que Tommy l'informe un peu plus avant de le lâcher dans cet avenir. Sa première patrouille fut un peu déstabilisante pour lui sachant que dans son présent il ne travaillait qu'avec John sur le terrain, qu'il ne connaissait pas la capacité de ses nouveaux partenaires de jeu. Ce qui le rassura et fit que cette patrouille ne soit pas complètement perturbante était d'entendre de nouveau Felicity dans son oreille, le faisant enfin se sentir à sa place, comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf que tout était différent, il avait des nouveaux partenaires qui l'avaient un peu trop protégé cette nuit, à son avis, lui qui avait toujours travaillé seul, cela le déroutait. Il devait agir comme un mari avec la femme de ses rêves mais ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait se permettre de prendre ce qu'il désirait.

Il se rendit encore plus compte de la différence entre son temps et l'avenir après la patrouille, quand il écoutait le débriefing de sa femme le sermonnant de ne pas avoir laissé Black Canary le suivre dans la banque pour arrêter le braquage. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux ne comprenant pas cette colère contre lui, il était été resté cinq ans à devoir survivre sur l'île, à Hong-Kong, en Russie, il pouvait très bien se trouver dans une banque sans aide. Il attendit que tous leurs partenaires quittent les lieux les laissant seul pour avoir une discussion avec elle, mais se ravisa au moment où il l'attrapa parler avec Diggle sans qu'elle ne sache qu'il n'était pas loin d'eux. Il se cacha et écouta leur conversation.

\- Il fait comme s'il n'était rien arrivé...comme si nous n'avons pas failli le perdre, murmura-t-elle à John

\- Il est content de reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe, tu sais que c'est important pour lui de sauver la ville, la rassura Diggle

\- Tu pourrais lui parler...J'ai l'impression qu'il est différent envers moi...Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire cela mais...Il ne me touche plus...Penses-tu qu'il m'en veut de ce qui est arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Felicity ! Oliver est fou de toi, il ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir...Tu aurais dû le voir ce jour-là, nous avions du mal à le calmer avec René, l'informa-t-il

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser...Il passe tout son temps avec les enfants, il s'éloigne de moi dès que...tu vois ce que je veux dire...Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que la vie était trop courte et qu'il ne peut pas rester avec une seule femme...De plus Susan est revenue en ville, dit-elle tristement

Oliver réalisa qu'à cause de son comportement éloigné, sa femme pensait toujours qu'il la trompait, il s'était laissé aller il y a quelques jours, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas le droit de faire l'amour à Felicity, ce qui était difficile car sa femme était juste magnifique et qu'il la désirait comme aucune autre femme avant. Il devait la rassurer qu'il ne voulait qu'elle, personne d'autres sinon quand le Oliver de cet avenir reviendrait il n'aurait plus de femme. Il les laissa se dire au revoir sans annoncer sa présence et regarda Diggle quitter le repaire en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. Après quelques secondes il sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger vers sa vitrine.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est parti...Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il se retournant après avoir posé son arc dans la vitrine.

Pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui pour se retrouver derrière lui, il déglutit légèrement, le cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle passait un bras derrière son corps pour l'attirer légèrement plus près d'elle, il n'avait jamais été si nerveux auprès d'une femme avant mais Felicity était l'exception. Il baissa les yeux sur elle alors qu'une des mains de la jeune femme caressait son bras alors que leurs yeux s'ancrèrent les uns dans les autres. Felicity voulait connaître les raisons de l'éloignement de son mari, John lui avait conseillé d'y aller doucement, que peut-être ce qui lui était arrivé l'avait encore rendu plus vulnérable qu'ils ne le pensaient tous.

\- Oliver...Tu m'as fait peur ce soir en réglant le problème tout seul. Et personnellement, je veux seulement t'aider à retrouver ce qu'il y avait entre nous, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je sais que tu n'as plus aucun désir pour moi, après ce qu'il a fait c'est compréhensible...Mais je ne veux pas te perdre mais si tu penses que nous devons nous séparer je l'accepterais, dit-elle sa main tremblant sur son bras.

\- J'étais heureux de reprendre ma place dans mon costume de Green Arrow que j'ai oublié un instant que j'avais des partenaires auprès de moi ce soir, je suis désolé. Et ce qui nous concerne je pense que...

Mais il arrêta tout mot de sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il aperçut la peur dans les yeux de Felicity, se sentant mal de la rendre malheureuse il posa sa main gauche sur son dos et dessina des cercles réconfortants, il remarqua que cela la calma légèrement alors il plaça sa paume de sa main droite sur sa joue, son pouce sous son œil essuyant par la même occasion la larme qui coulait.

\- En aucun cas je veux être loin de toi ma chérie...Et je te répète que je ne veux pas te tromper avec Susan Williams

\- Alors pourquoi ne me fais-tu plus l'amour Oliver... ? Je t'ai juré qu'il ne m'avait pas touché, que ce n'était pas moi dans cette chambre avec lui, que de l'esbroufe pour te faire souffrir, dit-elle dans un sanglot

Oliver sut à cet instant qu'il devait vraiment apprendre qui avait fait du mal à la femme dont il était amoureux, et connaître tous les détails de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ainsi qu'à lui. Mais pour le moment le plus important était de montrer à Felicity à quel point elle était tout pour lui. Il voulut l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle, il vit la bouche de sa femme s'ouvrir légèrement, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, chaudes et douces, mais exigeantes alors qu'il incitait sa bouche à répondre à la sienne. Ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour de son cou alors qu'il la pressait contre la poutre près de sa vitrine, tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de gémir, alors qu'il sentait la langue de Felicity caresser légèrement la sienne. Un feu lui traversa le corps, sa prise sur elle se resserrant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que d'embrasser sa partenaire serait si intense, le consumerait de l'intérieur, lui ferait ressentir des sensations qui n'avaient jamais parcouru son corps. Il la désirait tellement à ce moment-là qu'il ne se posa plus une seule question et l'embrassa encore plus intensément prêt à lui faire l'amour dans ce repaire. Il se sépara de Felicity assez longtemps pour prendre une profonde respiration avant que ses lèvres ne se jettent à nouveau contre les siennes. Il pouvait la sentir presser son corps contre le sien alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il sentit une des mains de sa femme s'accrocher à son cou, il sentit son corps plus petit que le sien se coller contre lui, ses seins se frottant contre sa poitrine alors il glissa sa main légèrement plus au sud, touchant à peine la courbe de ses fesses souhaitant la rapprocher encore plus près, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur baiser qu'ils n'entendirent pas le ding annonçant l'arrivée d'une personne dans l'ascenseur, ni les portes s'ouvrirent. Ce qui les fit se séparer ce fut le grognement qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux, celui de leur meilleur ami.

\- Depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai attrapé dans une position moins habillé vous m'aviez promis de ne plus jamais faire l'amour dans le repaire, dit Diggle en soufflant. Mais je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés.

\- Nous sommes désolés John, répondit Felicity se détachant d'Oliver

L'archer sentit le froid l'entourer au moment où elle quitta ses bras, il en voulait à leur ami d'être venu perturber leur moment, il était si prêt de la goûter, la caresser, la faire sienne. Il les laissa discuter ensemble et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer sachant qu'il devrait prendre une douche bien froide avant de quitter les lieux, son membre tendu très difficile à cacher dans un pantalon. Mais pendant qu'il s'habillait dans la chambre de ce nouveau bunker, Oliver put voir une photo de Felicity et lui, l'Oliver de cet avenir et sa joie d'avoir enfin laisser son désir pour elle se libérer il eut des remords d'avoir profité de la situation pour enfin l'embrasser comme il le désirait. C'est avec de nouveaux doutes qu'il partit rejoindre sa partenaire pour rentrer retrouver les enfants.

 **###########################**

Oliver avait repris sa place dans l'équipe depuis deux jours, il se tenait sur le toit d'un complexe d'appartements surveillant les rues qui se trouvaient en bas, c'était une nuit plutôt calme, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque sa tête n'était pas à la patrouille. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Felicity et à ce qui s'était presque passé entre eux dans le repaire, et même si à cet instant il était prêt à ne plus penser à rien et se laisser aller aux sensations, comme à son habitude ses doutes avaient repris place dans sa tête, sa peur de la faire souffrir étant revenue au galop. Il avait trop analysé sa réaction envers elle toute la nuit après leur baiser passionné et il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait le droit de se laisser aller, s'il avait le droit de la toucher de cette façon alors que sa place n'était pas réellement dans cet avenir.

Oliver espérait qu'elle aurait fait le premier pas vers lui après ce moment l'aidant à oublier ses doutes avec ses mains, sa bouche, son corps, mais ils avaient été submergés par leur travail respectif et les patrouilles très intensives depuis deux jours. Même s'il avait essayé d'ignorer la voix de Tommy dans sa tête lui répétant qu'il avait le droit à ce bonheur, qu'il devait profiter, Oliver se retenait toujours de la prendre dans les bras et de lui faire l'amour dans leur lit conjugal. Il savait que ses sentiments pour Felicity devenaient de plus en plus forts chaque jour depuis son arrivée dans cet avenir et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était que de l'embrasser vraiment et de la prendre dans ses bras Oliver n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir à la situation antérieure à leur baiser.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se tourna pour voir John se tenant les bras croisés le regardant, comme si il l'analysait. Serait-il possible qu'il l'ait démasqué et compris qu'il n'était pas le Oliver de cet avenir ?

\- Où sont les autres ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ils sont rentrés...Mais vu que tu ne réagissais pas aux appels de Felicity elle m'a envoyé ici, dit-il en étudiant son ami.

\- Désolé j'ai éteins mes communications, je vais la rassurer que je vais bien, dit-il prêt à appuyer sur son oreillette.

\- Pas la peine je l'ai rassuré moi-même que je t'avais trouvé, répondit John continuant de le fixer.

Diggle se doutait qu'une chose tracassait son ami, il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en patrouille pour lui parler mais l'attaque de jeunes garçons sur une jeune fille l'avait empêché de le faire. Depuis leur départ du repaire, John avait demandé à son ami si tout se passait bien, si de se retrouver sur le terrain ne le bloquait pas à assumer son rôle de justicier. A chaque fois Oliver l'ignorait sautant sur un autre toit pour poursuivre la patrouille sans lui donner de réponses.

\- Oliver nous sommes amis depuis des années, tu es le parrain de mon fils J.J, je suis celui d'Emelyne. Après ton plan de faire tomber Ra's al Gul et l'empêcher de lancer l'oméga sur la ville et de ce que tu as fait à Lyla nous nous étions promis de ne jamais nous mentir. Mais je vois que tu me caches une chose, dit-il s'approchant de lui près du bord du toit.

\- Et je tiens cette promesse, dit-il même si il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui était arrivé exactement.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi et pourquoi tu es si étrange ces derniers temps avec Felicity.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu un moment de doute la dernière fois mais c'est fini à présent, dit-il

\- Oliver ! Depuis ton retour parmi nous après ton coma d'une semaine, tu as institué un règle d'or avec Felicity. Qu'aucun de vous ne quitte le bunker sans vous dire je t'aime, ni vous embrasser. Pourtant depuis que tu es revenu dans l'équipe je ne t'ai pas entendu une seule fois dire ces trois mots à ta femme, ni l'embrasser, déclara John

\- Pourtant tu nous as attrapés il y a deux jours, dit Oliver nonchalamment voulant cacher son trouble face à ce nouvel élément sur sa vie de couple.

Il se posait tellement de questions sur sa relation avec sa femme, il était supposé tout connaître sur leur couple, il ne pouvait pas demander à son ami de le renseigner. Mais il pensa que s'il arrivait à orienter la conversation dans la direction qu'il voulait il pourrait récupérer des informations utiles pour lui sur son mariage avec Felicity, cette mission qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars depuis deux nuits, depuis qu'Emelyne lui en avait parlé.

\- Je sais que tu veux montrer que tout va bien entre vous, le fait de vous attraper presque faisant l'amour dans le repaire de nouveau le prouve...Mais je te connais depuis onze ans Oliver et je vois que tu es différent en ce moment, surtout avec Felicity et elle est inquiète ainsi que moi, répondit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment si différent chez moi ? Demanda-t-il, espérant avoir des réponses.

L'inquiétude de John prit un niveau supérieur, le fait qu'Oliver lui demandait ce qui était différent en lui provoqua une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête, l'homme devant lui ne ressemblait pas à son ami, surtout par rapport à sa femme.

\- Oliver ! Depuis que tu es avec Felicity, que tu as accepté tes sentiments envers elle je ne t'ai jamais vu t'éloigné d'elle comme en ce moment. Même lorsque vous étiez séparés tu avais besoin de la toucher. Est-ce que tu t'éloignes de ta femme à cause de ce qui s'est passé ? Parce qu'il me semblait que tu étais encore plus protecteur depuis, demanda Diggle

\- En aucun cas je m'éloigne de ma femme, tu sais que je ferais tout pour elle...J'irai jusqu'à mourir pour Felicity, dit-il sachant qu'il voulait dire chaque mot

\- Je le sais Oliver. Tu nous l'as prouvé plusieurs fois, avec Darkh, avec Adrian, avec Diaz et tant d'autres, répondit John

\- Et je le ferais avec n'importe quelle pourriture qui voudra l'emmener loin de moi, dit-il avec véhémence

A ce moment Oliver comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans sa Felicity, il était prêt à tout pour elle, même vivre une relation créée par son meilleur ami dans un avenir potentiel qui pourrait ne pas avoir lieu. Lui donner tout le bonheur qui était possible pour la rendre heureuse, la voir sourire, il réalisa qu'il avait le droit de l'aimer. Tommy l'avait prévenu que cet avenir était potentiel, qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'il soit différent, mais Oliver savait que c'était l'avenir qu'il souhaitait et il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de concrétiser cet objectif à son retour dans le présent pour que ces moments encore hypothétiques existent vraiment dans son futur. Pour le moment il devait découvrir ce qui était arrivé pour que John pense qu'il s'éloignait de sa femme.

\- C'est juste que c'est difficile depuis...tu sais ce qui est arrivé, dit-il lançant une perche à son ami

\- Cela ne fait que quelques mois que c'est arrivé, que tu t'es réveillé du coma, je suis même surpris que Felicity ait accepté si facilement que tu reprennes les patrouilles, elle a eu si peur, elle s'en est tellement voulu même si je lui répétais qu'elle n'aurait rien pu changer, répondit John difficilement.

\- A ce que je me rends compte c'est qu'avec les années mon comportement a déteins sur elle, elle se sent tout aussi coupable de tout ce qui arrive de mal que moi...Je n'ai jamais voulu cela pour elle, dit-il tristement

\- Oliver, ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à Felicity. Personne dans l'équipe aurait pensé à lui, si ce n'est grâce à Barry qui nous a informés de son existence pendant l'absence de ta femme, nous aurions mis plus de temps à la trouver, déclara-t-il tout en jetant un regard de sympathie envers son ami.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour demander à John qui s'était attaqué à la femme dont il était amoureux mais la referma immédiatement ne souhaitant pas lui donner encore plus d'incompréhension sur son comportement bizarre, surtout qu'il devait connaître cette réponse ayant vécu cette épreuve. Sa poitrine se serra au point où il pouvait à peine respirer. La pensée qu'elle soit en danger à cause de sa mission, d'un fou qui réclamait vengeance le rendait malade, ses muscles se contractaient dans ses bras la colère contre lui le consumant, c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait laissé partir dans son présent, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage encore plus désappointé à présent, il voulait ce futur avec Felicity étant sa femme, avec leurs enfants mais si elle devait souffrir à cause de son travail de nuit ne serait-il pas plus sage de la laisser vivre sa vie loin de lui. Comment pourrait-il faire le bonheur de sa famille s'il ne savait pas empêcher un drame comme celui qui était arrivé, s'il ne pouvait pas protéger sa femme d'un quelconque danger. Mais il l'aimait à un point inimaginable pour lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin d'être auprès d'une femme que celui d'avoir Felicity à ses côtés à chaque instant. La logique serait de ne pas s'approcher d'elle dans son présent et son avenir, mais quand il avait cette pensée son cœur s'emballait de peur rapidement car il savait comment serait sa vie sans Felicity dans la sienne, depuis un mois il en faisait l'expérience douloureuse.

\- Je sais ce que signifie vivre sans elle... Je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais ne serait-elle pas plus en sécurité si je lui redonnais sa liberté pour vivre une vie sans danger constant, admit-il

\- Je comprends Oliver mais sache que c'est la même chose pour elle...Pendant cette semaine après que tu te sois échangé pour qu'elle soit sauvée et en sécurité, Felicity a perdu pied aussi. C'est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse avec ma femme mais nous savions tous que nous allions la perdre si tu ne revenais pas.

\- Je me demande certaine fois si je la mérite, si je mérite tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi. Peut-être j'aurais dû la laisser me quitter après...

\- Vous êtes si semblables tous les deux, vous voulez vous protéger mutuellement depuis le premier jour. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma et que nous avons compris que tu avais été torturé, elle a demandé à Barry de revenir dans le passé, elle voulait changer ta vie et que tu ne prennes pas le Gambit, que tu vives heureux avec Laurel, même si cela signifiait une vie sans te connaître, répondit Diggle

\- Si elle l'avait fait elle aurait pu avoir une meilleur vie aussi, sans risquer d'être enlevée, blessée à cause de notre partenariat.

\- Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ! C'est pour cela que tu ne veux plus être avec elle... Que tu aurais aimé avoir une vie sans elle à tes côtés, te soutenant, t'aimant d'un amour profond

\- Bien sûr que non ! cria-t-il

\- Oliver ! Felicity est avec toi car c'est la vie qu'elle a choisi, elle est à tes côtés car elle a choisis cette vie de justicier, remplie de danger. Elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes...Même avec tout ce qui vous entoure, avec les kidnappings, les blessures vous avez réussi à fonder une famille...Ne commence pas à douter maintenant que tu as tout ce que tu souhaitais à cause des expériences que vous avez partagées, répondit- il

John était étonné que son ami se demande s'il méritait sa femme comme il y avait toutes ces années, quand Oliver avait compris qu'il était amoureux de sa partenaire. Il regarda attentivement l'archer ne comprenant pas tous ces doutes sur sa relation avec sa femme, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû reprendre la mission aussi tôt, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à sauver la ville quand il avait failli mourir de la main d'un fou. D'avoir été torturé par cet Adrian Chase de terre douze, aussi fou, voir plus, que celui qu'ils avaient eu sur leur terre, d'être aux portes de la mort sans avoir pu dire à sa femme à quel point il l'aimait, sans avoir pu embrasser ses enfants une dernière fois avait dû chambouler encore plus qu'il ne le pensait son ami.

Diggle ne pouvait pas imaginer dans quel état d'esprit Oliver aurait pu être pendant ce temps passé avec ce dolpengher. Tout ce que son ami avait bien voulu lui dire c'était qu'il s'était enfui dans un endroit idyllique pendant que l'autre homme le torturait, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur, étant avec sa femme, l'aimant.

\- Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps Oliver et tu en es sorti encore plus fort qu'avant mais nous ne t'en voudrons pas si tu veux prendre plus de temps avec ta famille. Nous pouvons même donner des vacances à Felicity pour que vous profitiez l'un de l'autre, pour retrouver ce que vous avez perdu à cause de cet homme, répondit John posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer

Oliver était reconnaissant que dans cet avenir John soit toujours son ami, son partenaire, son frère, que rien n'avait pu les séparer même après toutes ces années. Qu'il faisait toujours attention à Felicity, ou bien à lui l'empêchant de retourner dans les ténèbres quand une mission comme celle qu'ils avaient traversée lui faisait perdre la tête. Même si Oliver n'était pas naturel avec sa partenaire pour une tout autre raison que cette histoire, il était heureux d'avoir pu parler avec son ami et éclaircir cette peur qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard de Felicity il y a deux jours, comprenant mieux sa femme à présent.

\- Merci d'être à mon écoute John...Je n'aurais jamais pu demander un meilleur homme que toi comme partenaire, comme frère, dit-il avec honnêteté

\- C'est pareil pour moi...Continuons nous la patrouille ou...

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer au bunker, ma femme me manque, dit-il sentant le besoin de serrer Felicity dans ses bras en ce moment.

Diggle acquiesça et se retourna pour quitter les lieux promettant à Oliver de le retrouver demain à la mairie, l'archer se dirigea sur rebord du toit, lança une flèche sur la façade de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Il glissa le long de la tyrolienne, puis couru rapidement à l'endroit où il avait garé sa moto, impatient de retourner au bunker et embrasser Felicity. Il pensa que même si il avait peur de tout ce qui pouvait arriver de mal dans l'avenir, des dangers auxquels sa femme et lui feraient face, il ne pouvait pas courir à l'opposé du bonheur qu'une vie avec elle pouvait lui offrir. Ils étaient plus fort à deux au dire de leur ami, il devait l'accepter enfin et vivre cet avenir entièrement avec Felicity, se laisser l'aimer, lui faire l'amour, être tout simplement son mari comme lui avait demandé Tommy. Plus rien ne le ferait douter, il aimait Felicity et allait lui prouver bientôt.

 **##############################**

 **Oliver a apprit qu'il a été gravement blessé dans cet avenir. Felicity continue à penser qu'il ne veut plus d'elle. A vos claviers pour vos avis.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise autant.**

 **Je peux voir que vous êtes impatients de savoir si Oliver va enfin céder et profiter de cet avenir avec sa femme. La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Un grand merci à ma superbe bêta, à ses conseils pour chaque chapitre, au temps qu'elle prend pour me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **##################################**

Felicity était assise dans la cuisine, accoudée au comptoir lisant le rapport que Caitlin avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire parvenir sur le méta-humain qui avait fait son apparition depuis hier à Star City. Elle faisait tout son possible pour se concentrer sur les mots qu'elle lisait mais la pensée d'Oliver ne l'aidait pas à se fixer sur les lignes. En effet à son retour de patrouille il y a deux jours il s'était avancé d'un pas rapide vers elle, puis avait tenu ses mains, lui demandant de l'excuser d'être sorti du bunker sans l'avoir embrassé, il lui avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus. Comme à chaque fois qu'une partie de leurs corps se touchaient, un puissant courant électrique avait parcouru le corps de Felicity, elle lui avait souri le rassurant qu'elle savait qu'il était pressé de retourner sur les toits pour sauver la ville.

Il l'avait fixé intensément pendant un bref instant, elle avait vu son regard se diriger vers sa bouche pour retrouver le sien où elle avait pu constater qu'il avait du mal à contrôler le désir ardent qui enflammait son corps. Elle avait senti son cœur battre rapidement, heureuse de nouveau de retrouver son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait épousé, depuis une semaine elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions Oliver ne la touchant plus, fuyant son regard. Mais à ce moment précis il était de nouveau celui à qui elle faisait confiance aveuglément, celui qui lui avait donné les deux plus beaux enfants de la terre, celui qui l'aimait, elle voulut se rapprocher pour le serrer dans ses bras. Avant même qu'elle put faire un geste il s'était penché vers elle et avait capturé ses lèvres avec un baiser affamé et passionné. Elle avait haleté de surprise alors qu'ils avaient promis à Diggle de ne plus jamais se comporter de la sorte dans le bunker où un de leurs partenaires pouvaient rentrer et les attraper comme il lui était arrivé une fois.

Mais alors que sa langue avait demandé l'autorisation de pénétrer dans sa bouche elle avait cédé finalement, ses propres émotions parcourant son corps, ne souhaitant pas analyser l'envie de son mari ce soir. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, accordant à sa langue persistante un accès total, elle avait entendu son mari gémir de joie en entrant dans sa bouche, ses mains lâchant les siennes pour glisser ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ils auraient surement fait l'amour sur la table de réunion si leur portable respectif n'avait pas sonné, leur fille Emelyne souhaitant leur dire bonne nuit.

Felicity sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le bip du four prévenant que le repas était prêt, elle s'éloigna de son siège, se dirigea vers le matériel de cuisson, éteignit la minuterie, sortit le plat du four le posant sur la plaque avec un torchon dessus pour le protéger. Elle n'était toujours pas douée en cuisine mais avait appris quelque rudiment de la cuisine avec Oliver et Raisa. Aujourd'hui elle s'était permise une journée de repos qu'elle avait passé avec Thea et sa mère en faisant les magasins, elle avait passé une bonne journée, très amusante comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec sa belle-sœur et Donna. Quand elle était rentrée, Thea avait emmené les enfants avec elle souhaitant passer du temps avec ses neveux et nièce laissant Felicity toute seule à la maison, Oliver travaillant encore à la mairie.

Ne voulant pas préparer à manger voulant se consacrer au rapport de Caitlin, elle avait trouvé le plat de pâtes au fromage que Raisa avait dû leur concocter dans la journée et l'avait mis à chauffer, elle s'était mise dans la lecture attendant que son mari rentre, elle n'avait pas vu Oliver de toute la journée et elle avait hâte de le voir, elle entreprenait des recherche sur le méta-humain lorsqu'elle entendit le son de la porte d'entrée et sourit.

Lorsqu'Oliver referma la porte de la maison derrière lui il prit une grande respiration, il était épuisé de sa journée, pas par le travail de maire car il avait des collègues très compétents qui l'aidaient avec les projets de constructions de la ville, des activités financières pour les aides aux habitants de la ville les plus démunis, la plupart du temps il n'avait qu'à donner son accord durant la réunion et signer les papiers. Son travail était réellement plus facile que celui qu'il avait chez QC dans son présent, il appréciait tout le monde et ce qu'il faisait pour aider la ville. Dans cet avenir il pourrait presque se considérer comme un héros de jour et de nuit, il était fier. Non il était fatigué d'être resté des heures devant son ordinateur à faire des recherches sur les missions de Green Arrow dans le futur, surtout la dernière dont Diggle lui avait parlé il y a deux jours sur ce toit.

Il posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée tout en pensant à ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver sur ce qui leur était arrivé il y a deux mois, ainsi que des méchants qui étaient passés dans leur vie depuis des années. Sa discussion avec Diggle n'arrêtait pas de passer en boucle dans sa tête, et rien que de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait avait été en danger son corps était tendu comme la corde de son arc voulant faire souffrir celui qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Ce matin il était parti avec une idée en tête, trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur cet avenir pour empêcher les malheurs qui arriveraient lorsqu'il les vivrait après être revenu dans son temps. Donc dans l'après-midi il avait demandé à son assistant d'annuler le reste de ses rendez-vous et de mettre ses appels pour un rappel ultérieurement.

Ensuite il s'était connecté au serveur sécurisé à partir de son ordinateur portable et avait passé des heures à faire des recherches sur les missions qu'ils avaient eu en commençant par la date du départ de Felicity dans son temps. Il avait passé près de cinq heures à effectuer des recherches et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait dérouté, il avait appris que sa mère avait été tué par Slade Wilson, lui qui croyait l'avoir tué sur l'amazo il fut très étonné, lorsqu'il lut l'historique de la mission que Felicity avait détaillé il réalisa que sa mère était morte car Slade voulait se venger de la mort de Shado, alors que c'était d'instinct de survie souhaitant que Ivo le tue qu'il s'était jeté devant Sara que l'homme tenait en joue un pistolet près de sa tête.

Il pensa que c'était une des choses à éviter dans son présent, perdre sa mère, alors qu'il pouvait l'éviter, était inconcevable pour lui. Il réalisa qu'ils avaient battu Slade grâce à sa femme qui avait joué l'appât pour pouvoir lui injecter une dose de sérum contre le mirakuru. Par la suite il put constater que sa femme était souvent en danger se mettant dans des positions d'appât régulièrement pour attraper le méchant du moment, recevant une balle dans l'épaule, se faisant enlever dans le manoir, étant grièvement blessée par un certain Damian Darkh. Pendant quelques secondes son ancien lui revint lui murmurer qu'il devait s'éloigner de sa partenaire, mais son amour pour elle étant plus fort balaya cette pensée rapidement.

Enfin il arriva à la dernière mission, celle qui l'avait contraint à rester chez lui et laisser ses partenaires s'occuper de la ville sans lui. Elle n'était inscrite nulle part, aucun détail de cette mission n'était répertorié dans les dossiers, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé exactement et cela le frustrait. Il était prêt à mettre de côté cette affaire lorsque René rentra dans le bureau pour discuter de la réception en honneur des policiers de la ville. Il comprit que son partenaire était sa solution pour connaitre les fait, il le laissa parler sur le pourquoi il était venu dans le bureau et quand il eut fini Oliver se lança.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de la Mairie pendant mon absence, avait-il dit

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ta femme avait été enlevée, je comprenais que tu te focalisais sur la seule idée de la retrouver, avait répondu René

\- Je sais que cela a été difficile pour tout le monde pendant cette mission

\- Tu as raison Oliver cela était dur de te voir fou de rage, impuissant aussi de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l'Adrian Chase de terre douze de venir enlever ta femme. Puis ce fut notre tour d'être impuissant face à ta décision de t'échanger contre Felicity.

\- Je ferais tout pour elle, avait répondu Oliver sachant qu'il irait jusqu'à mourir pour Felicity, que ce soit dans son présent ou son avenir.

\- Nous l'avons compris boss...Mais tu dois comprendre que Felicity a complètement craqué en sachant qu'Adrian allait te torturer, je dirais même que la peur l'avait envahi entièrement. Ce n'était pas l'homme que tu as tué il y a des années, mais il était aussi fou et encore une fois, elle avait peur que tu allais souffrir, peut-être mourir. Elle se sentait responsable de cette situation dans laquelle tu te trouvais, pendant toute la semaine où tu étais absent elle est restée devant les ordinateurs te recherchant. Lyla, Diggle, tout le monde la voyait sombrer, nous avons essayé de l'éloigner de son poste de travail, elle nous a hurlé dessus de ne pas la toucher, que c'était sa faute pour ne pas avoir été assez vigilante, qu'elle ne méritait pas ton amour, ta confiance.

Oliver n'en revenait pas de ce que lui expliquait René, sa Felicity, la femme la plus forte, la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait avait pensé qu'elle était responsable de son échange, de la torture qu'il avait subi. Mais il savait que son homologue l'avait fait par amour, comme il le ferait à l'instant si une chose pareille arrivait de nouveau.

\- Vous avez tous été présent pour elle, pour les enfants, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant

\- Oliver! Ce que tu nous as apporté en nous recrutant toutes ces années, en nous donnant ta confiance pour t'aider à protéger la ville, a fait de nous plus qu'une équipe, nous sommes une famille, et nous ferions tout pour protéger la famille, avait dit René

Son partenaire lui expliqua que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé il était dans le coma, qu'il savait par Diggle qu'il avait dissocié son âme de son corps pendant la torture pour ne rien ressentir, il s'était trouvé dans un endroit merveilleux où il vivait heureux avec Felicity et leurs enfants. Qu'il avait fallu une semaine pour qu'il sorte du coma, Felicity restant à ses côtés tout le temps, Emelyne lui demandant de revenir, William lui lisant des livres pour qu'il revienne vers eux.

\- Je pense que c'est la force de ton amour pour Felicity qui t'a permis de supporter la torture et de revenir vers elle, vers ta famille. Je savais depuis longtemps que vous étiez le véritable amour mais cette épreuve me l'a encore plus confirmé.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il repensait à cette discussion intense et instructive, il savait qu'il aimait Felicity mais à présent il comprenait qu'elle était et serait à jamais l'amour de sa vie. Après être sorti de la mairie il avait appelé Diggle lui demandant de prévenir tout le monde que Felicity et lui ne seraient pas présents ce soir car il avait besoin de passer du temps seul avec sa femme. Oliver desserra sa cravate pour l'enlever et la jeta sur le canapé, il put sentir l'odeur de nourriture venant de la cuisine, alors il se dirigea dans cette direction.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il quand il vit sa femme sur un tabouret près du comptoir de cuisine

Il se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur le côté de sa tête avant de traverser la pièce pour prendre une bière au réfrigérateur, ensuite il vérifia le four apercevant un plat de pâtes aux fromages, il la taquina en lui demandant si elle l'avait fait elle-même.

\- Penses-tu que je suis devenue un cordon bleu depuis notre repas ensemble il y a une semaine ?, demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

Elle s'approcha de lui laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras et se poser sur son ventre, caressant ses abdominaux à travers la chemise. Oliver frissonna mais pour la première fois il ne se recula pas à son toucher ce qui rassura Felicity.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Sa voix était basse et son regard se remplit de désir pour lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il lui souriant alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille et plaquait son corps contre le sien.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa déplaçant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il levait une de ses mains et l'enfonçait dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit la bouche et approfondit le baiser, la tenant fermement par la hanche alors qu'il la tenait plus près de lui. Felicity gémit dans sa bouche, s'étirant sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui, glissant une main autour de sa nuque tandis que l'autre lui tenait le bras. Elle l'embrassa avec enthousiasme, il lui rendit son baiser, sa main glissant de sa hanche à son cul. Il le pétrit en se pressant contre elle, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne un problème sérieux. Oliver rompit le baiser et traîna ses lèvres sur son cou, pressant de légers baisers sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son pouls et aspira doucement sa peau dans sa bouche.

Oliver ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de la toucher, il ne voulait plus rien analyser et se laisser aller à l'aimer, elle était sa femme, il avait enfin accepté qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser, de la posséder. Felicity gémit à la sensation de sa grande main contre ses fesses et inclina la tête sur le côté, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son cou. Elle rapprocha son corps d'une main qu'elle avait posé à son tour sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux courts. Elle recula, l'amenant avec elle jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le comptoir, lui donnant quelque chose contre lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser. Les battements de cœur de Felicity s'accélérèrent, son contact laissant une traînée de chaleur alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation commencer à remuer dans son corps.

Ses ongles raclèrent légèrement son cuir chevelu quand elle gémit son nom, la sensation de sa langue contre sa peau envoyant un picotement dans le dos. Oliver la souleva, la posa sur le comptoir puis reprit sa bouche, il la tira jusqu'au bord et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant d'elle alors que sa langue explorait les profondeurs de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de l'embrasser assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle mais Oliver s'en fichait, il la désirait et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire l'amour à sa femme, même un manque d'air. La main qui était enfouie dans ses cheveux les délaissa pour aller prendre un de ses seins, le serrant, le caressant pendant qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Il entendit à nouveau cette petite voix dans sa tête lui demandant d'arrêter mais il la balaya aussi vite que les vagues effacent les lettres marquées sur le sable, rien ne pourrait plus l'empêcher d'être avec la femme de sa vie.

Le corps de Felicity se cambra sous son toucher, elle le tira plus près de ses jambes, l'humidité s'accumula dans sa culotte à ses caresses et elle pensa vaguement qu'ils devraient arrêter un instant le temps de monter dans la chambre. Mais elle ne le fit pas, au lieu de cela, elle laissa sa main tomber de ses cheveux vers son abdomen. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise, caressa son ventre, gémissant à la sensation de ses muscles se contractant sous sa paume.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour, dit-elle stoppant le baiser pour prendre de grandes bouffées d'air

A ses mots, la bouche d'Oliver fut de retour sur son cou, descendant progressivement vers ses seins voulant la goûter, il continua à la dévorer de baisers tout en continuant à caresser sa poitrine à travers son chemisier. Oliver suça sa peau assez fort pour laisser une marque, encouragé par le son de sa voix qui murmurait son nom. Il laissa tomber une main sur sa cuisse, la massant doucement, remontant lentement vers le prix qu'il voulait toucher. Il embrassa son cou, utilisant chaque once de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas aller trop vite, pour ne pas remonter sa jupe et s'enfouir en elle, mais les sons qu'elle faisait ne l'aidaient pas. Il la tira plus près de lui alors qu'il reprit sa bouche et l'embrassa fort, sa langue glissa le long de ses lèvres pour caresser les siennes. Il déboutonna son chemisier tout en dévorant sa bouche, quand il arriva au dernier bouton, il écarta les pans du chemisier, laissant ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, descendant sa bouche sur sa gorge, continuant vers sa clavicule pour finir plus bas dans la vallée entre ses seins.

Il embrassa sa peau lisse alors qu'il glissait sa main sous sa jupe une fois de plus, la taquinant alors qu'il brossait ses doigts sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son cœur battant rapidement n'arrivant pas à croire que cela se passait réellement. Felicity complètement perdu dans la passion de ses baisers, de ses caresses se pencha et posa une de ses mains sur le comptoir pour se maintenir tandis que la main d'Oliver glissait sur le bord de sa culotte. Il posa sa main sur le devant de sa lingerie et tout son corps sembla se soulever contre le sien, il plaça de légers baisers sur ses seins alors qu'il traçait sa fente du bout des doigts, gémissant à quel point le tissu était humide sous sa main.

\- As-tu une idée à quel point je te veux ? dit-il tout en la fixant

Il retira le chemisier le faisant descendre le long de ses bras et le jetant derrière lui, puis il détacha le fermoir de son soutien-gorge et en fit de même avec ce vêtement. Il baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, posant sa langue contre son mamelon avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le sucer tout en glissant deux doigts dans son canal étroit. Elle était si humide pour lui qu'il gémit contre sa poitrine alors qu'il commença lentement à déplacer ses doigts dans des va et vient doux. Alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir son regard se posa sur son visage et put voir ses yeux briller de désir, il pensa à ce moment précis à quel point elle était belle et qu'il se sentait chanceux d'être avec elle et de l'avoir comme femme. Felicity mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de scander son nom tellement le plaisir la submergeait, elle cambra encore plus son corps vers son visage, pressant plus fort sa poitrine contre sa bouche alors que sa main tenait fermement ses cheveux.

Ses hanches bougèrent plus rapidement alors qu'elle essayait d'augmenter le frottement entre ses jambes alors que ses doigts bougeaient dans son intimité, elle pouvait sentir la pression monter dans son ventre alors que son orgasme se rapprochait. Un petit gémissement lui traversa la gorge elle le supplia de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ne supportant plus ses taquineries. Oliver put sentir ses murs intérieurs se serrer autour de ses doigts et il sut qu'elle était proche, il augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées alors que ses hanches se frottaient frénétiquement contre sa main. Sa bouche était toujours sur sa poitrine, il caressa son mamelon entre ses doigts, observant son visage alors qu'elle gémissait à nouveau son nom.

\- Viens pour moi mon amour. Il posa son pouce sur son clitoris alors qu'il enfonçait sans cesse ses doigts.

Felicity cria son nom, sa tête se redressant brusquement, ses muscles internes lui serrant les doigts alors qu'elle venait fort, son corps trembla dans ses bras tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, le plaisir emplissant chaque pouce de son corps alors même que ses doigts continuaient à bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses hanches se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'elle sentait sa langue toujours sur sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer tellement l'orgasme était merveilleux. Elle gémit de nouveau, une de ses mains tombant entre leurs corps alors qu'elle le frottait à travers son pantalon, ne le sentant pas s'arrêter elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage loin de sa poitrine alors que leurs regards se croisaient.

\- Fais-moi l'amour maintenant bébé...Je ne peux plus attendre

Toute maîtrise de lui-même se brisa à la sensation de sa main sur son membre le frottant à travers son pantalon. Oliver l'embrassa de manière possessive alors qu'il glissait ses deux mains sous sa jupe et descendait sa culotte sur ses jambes. Il s'éloigna d'elle, lui laissant la place de les lancer dans la pièce ainsi que sa jupe qu'elle venait de retirer aussi. Oliver repoussa son pantalon et son boxer les jetant eux aussi dans la pièce sans se soucier où ils atterriraient, avant de lui attraper la taille et de la ramener au bord du comptoir. Il soutint son regard un moment puis baissa la bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassa doucement avant de glisser une nouvelle fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Il était douloureusement dur et son membre se contractait alors qu'il pensait à quel point il voulait être à l'intérieur d'elle et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il la fixait.

\- Tu es si belle, Felicity

Oliver embrassa ses lèvres alors qu'il agrippait son sexe dans sa main et se positionnait à son entrée. Elle pouvait sentir la tête de son érection palpiter se bousculer à son entrée alors qu'il se tenait immobile devant elle. Felicity lui sourit alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux sur elle tandis que ses mains parcouraient ses abdominaux, avant de s'installer sur ses hanches. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre au baiser, son cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine quand elle lui avait dit ces trois petits mots, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches lui demandant silencieusement de la prendre tout de suite sur le comptoir. Alors il se glissa lentement en elle, gémissant à nouveau alors qu'il sentait sa chaleur humide l'entourer. Même si elle était mouillée, son corps était incroyablement étroit et il savait qu'elle était probablement sensible de son précédent orgasme. Il essaya donc d'aller aussi lentement que possible en l'étirant, il continua à l'embrasser, la distrayant alors que son pouce frottait son clitoris gonflé. Oliver n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se produise dans l'avenir, mais d'une manière étrange, cela semblait complètement juste. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il était avec Felicity et elle était sans aucun doute la seule et unique femme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il savait qu'en s'empêchant d'être avec elle il était passé à côté de moment si merveilleux, si pure que celui-ci. Mais il ne devait plus penser à cela, elle était présente ici et il allait faire l'amour à sa femme, que ce soit dans le présent, l'avenir ne lui importaient pas, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa Felicity. Elle avança ses hanches, le forçant à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son corps et laissa échapper un long gémissement alors qu'elle resserrait ses jambes autour de lui, le poussant à bouger pour qu'elle puisse le sentir entièrement. Elle continua à le fixer, son pouce caressant sa joue. Il appuya un baiser sur celui-ci alors qu'il commençait lentement à balancer ses hanches contre les siennes.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bout de souffle avant de s'approcher de son cou et de ses épaules, plaçant de multiples baisers sur son corps. Il voulait dévorer chaque centimètre d'elle, sa bouche se referma de nouveau sur son mamelon, tétant durement alors que ses hanches s'affaissaient sans repos contre les siennes. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses murs commencer à trembler et il savait que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps pour les envoyer tous les deux au bord du précipice, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle viendrait avant lui. Oliver laissa tomber ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour la retourner et qu'elle soit allongée sur le comptoir, il monta à son tour dessus, se positionna de nouveau entre ses jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules et s'enfonça de nouveau en elle. Le changement de position lui permit de bouger plus facilement mais aussi d'embrasser son corps, ses lèvres traversèrent son cou et sa poitrine, mordillant et suçant sa peau rougie. Il s'enfonça en elle plus rapidement alors que ses doigts caressaient son clitoris avec insistance.

Felicity se plaignit quand il sortit d'elle, le changement rapide de position la surprit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau en elle, la frappant violemment et elle saisit ses bras ayant besoin de quelque chose à tenir alors que son nom tombait de ses lèvres encore et encore. Sa bouche chaude suçant son mamelon, combinée à la sensation de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle alors que son doigt appuyait fort contre son clitoris faisait monter son plaisir à une allure folle. Sa tête vola en arrière, heurtant la faïence du comptoir, tout son corps se tendant alors qu'elle voyait des étoiles tellement son orgasme était intense et qu'il parcourait tous les pores de son corps. Elle était certaine d'avoir perdu la capacité de respirer pendant une minute alors que des vagues de plaisir se succédaient dans son corps, ses muscles intérieurs se contractèrent autour de son membre alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle.

Oliver sentit les picotements familiers à la base de son dos alors qu'il la regardait tomber au bord de la falaise du plaisir, son corps se cambrant contre le sien, ses mains se serrant contre ses bras, ses ongles le marquant mais il s'en fichait. Ses muscles internes se contractaient et pulsaient contre son membre l'emmenant de plus en plus près de son apogée, tout en embrassant sa gorge il bougea plus frénétiquement en elle, quelques secondes après que sa femme eut son orgasme sa propre libération s'écroula sur lui. Tout son corps trembla, une lumière blanche brilla devant ses yeux et Oliver se demanda s'il allait perdre connaissance, sa tête tomba contre son épaule, son nom sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait de manière incohérente contre sa peau alors qu'il se vidait en elle. Son corps mit quelques minutes avant de redescendre de l'échelle neuf sur laquelle il était monté, s'accrochant à elle alors que les bruits qui les entouraient furent de nouveaux présents dans son esprit. Oliver tourna la tête et posa des baisers sur son cou et son épaule.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity...Je suis désolé de mettre éloigné de toi mon amour cela n'arrivera plus, dit-il contre son oreille.

Oliver ne voulait plus repartir dans son présent il voulait rester ici avec sa femme incroyable ne la laissant jamais plus partir loin de lui.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement chéri...Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau auprès de moi, dit-elle lui caressant la tête...Je t'aime Oliver

Pendant que ses doigts caressaient doucement son dos, Oliver sut que ce moment entre eux avait été intense, différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant avec n'importe quelle femme avec qui il avait couché. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'avait été le cas uniquement car la femme dans ses bras était Felicity, il n'avait jamais cru au véritable amour, à la fusion entre deux corps et deux âmes pendant l'acte sexuel mais avec elle il sut ce que cela signifiait enfin et que cela existait. Être avec Felicity lui donna l'impression de se sentir bien pour la première fois de sa vie et il savait qu'il n'avait jamais connu un tel niveau de bien être auparavant. Il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir maintenant qu'il avait compris cela, et l'avait vécu. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui, se rapprochant encore une fois pour déposer des baisers sur ses lèvres, elle lui caressa la joue lui souriant.

\- Même si j'ai adoré ce moment intense sur le comptoir je ne dirais pas non que tu m'emmène dans notre chambre et que nous puissions prendre une douche avant le dîner

\- J'ai faim d'autres choses que des pâtes ce soir, dit-il en la fixant.

Il posa un autre baiser rapide sur ses lèvres tout en glissant sa main sur sa poitrine et la serrant entre ses doigts de nouveau. Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gémit au contact, elle rencontra ses yeux et voyant le désir envahir les iris bleus de son mari, une nouvelle vague d'excitation se propagea à l'intérieur de son corps alors que son doigt effleurait son mamelon, puis s'en allait une seconde plus tard. Oliver se leva et descendit du comptoir, avant même qu'elle put faire un geste il la prit dans ses bras, il resta un moment à la regarder, puis l'embrassa de nouveau en la portant vers les escaliers, déjà impatient de lui montrer à nouveau à quel point il la désirait.

 **###############################**

 **Grâce à René, Oliver à les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait sur l'épreuve qu'ils ont eu. Et quand il rentre il se laisse enfin aller, et il avoue son amour à Felicity. Maintenant que va t-il se passer d'après-vous ? A vos claviers pour vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je n'ai pas pu poster avant d'avoir une crève carabinée, ce week-end j'étais à 40 de la semaine dernière.**

 **Maintenant qu'Oliver s'est enfin lâché que va-t-il arriver? Tommy va t-il venir le rechercher.**

 **Un mot pour ma merveilleuse Beta qui reste un soutien incommensurable. Je t'embrasse fort**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **######################################**

La brise fraîche propulsait les cerfs-volants dans les airs, tandis que le rire des enfants remplissait l'air. Les voix des parents heureux, les cris des enfants, les doux chants d'oiseaux qui remplissaient l'air, toutes ces choses simples le remplissaient d'un sentiment de paix. Ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage pour conjurer le soleil, il prépara la couverture qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux pour le pique-nique dans le parc. Ensuite il commença à déballer le panier de nourriture que Raisa avait préparé, quand il entendit le son du rire de sa fille, il leva alors les yeux dans sa direction et put la voir jouer avec le ruban de gymnaste qu'il lui avait acheté hier pendant leur promenade père-fille.

Il avait adoré cette journée avec Emelyne, l'écoutant lui parler de son professeur de gymnastique, Mme Dubreuil, qui l'avait complimentée pour sa progression avec le ruban. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas encore la dextérité de Marie-Lou qui était la meilleure dans son groupe mais qu'elle souhaitait s'entraîner encore et encore pour arriver à un tel niveau. Lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant un magasin de sport il avait décidé de lui acheter un ruban pour qu'elle s'entraîne à volonté. Sa fille s'était jetée dans ses bras le remerciant, lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était le meilleur papa au monde. Il avait senti son cœur fondre à sa déclaration, elle était sa fille et il l'aimait plus qu'il n'était possible d'aimer un être humain, tout comme il aimait sa femme, d'un amour éternel et leurs fils William et Robbie. Il fut sorti de ses souvenirs pas les rires de sa fille.

\- Regarde papa comment j'arrive à rattraper le ruban, dit-elle tout en lançant l'objet dans les airs et le rattrapant dans la main avec une facilité déconcertante à son jeune âge.

\- Elle tient vraiment ses capacités de tirer et de rattraper de toi mon amour car moi je n'étais pas sportive pour un sou lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant, dit Felicity regardant leur fille aussi tout en s'occupant de Robbie en même temps.

\- C'est parce que tu t'intéressais déjà aux ordinateurs pour devenir la femme exceptionnelle, intelligente et magnifique que tu es, que j'aime comme un fou, répondit Oliver lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Sa femme lui sourit lui murmurant qu'elle l'aimait aussi avant de s'occuper de nouveau de leur fils qui rigolait en voyant sa sœur sauter, tourner, lancer le ruban. Ils passèrent toute la journée en famille, mangeant, jouant, rigolant des pitreries des enfants, Oliver eut le sourire sur les lèvres toutes la journée, il était si heureux et comblé comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. A un moment il put voir près du lac son ami Tommy, il s'excusa auprès de Felicity protestant une envie pressante pour s'éloigner derrière plusieurs buissons où il était sûr que personne ne pourrait le voir parler tout seul.

\- Salut Tommy, dit-il quand son ami apparut devant lui

\- Je vois que tu profites de cet avenir, tu as l'air très heureux, dit Tommy

\- Tu as raison, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Une femme merveilleuse, des enfants adorables, un travail où je peux faire le bien et une équipe extraordinaire qui m'aide à garder la ville saine, dit-il avec un grand sourire

Tommy put voir le regard de son ami s'illuminer lorsqu'il parlait de sa famille et cela le rendait heureux d'avoir pensé à ce plan pour sauver son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir traité de meurtrier à cause de sa jalousie de l'amour que Laurel lui portait, de pouvoir réellement comprendre ses raisons d'être le justicier. Alors l'aider tout en étant un ange lui était venu naturellement et lui permettait d'une certaine façon de se racheter de son mauvais jugement. Il avait donc proposé à l'ange supérieur de montrer à Oliver l'avenir potentiel qu'il pourrait avoir. Depuis qu'il était mort et qu'il était un ange au paradis il avait le devoir de surveiller la vie des mortels dans le monde en bas, il profitait de ce privilège pour vérifier ce que devenait la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il savait qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe mais il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer avec la direction de sa vie, son supérieur lui ayant indiqué qu'elle devait toucher le fond pour devenir l'héroïne qu'elle deviendrait dans un proche avenir.

Cela lui permettait aussi de surveiller la vie de son meilleur ami, étant un ange il avait la possibilité d'entendre les pensées, et celle d'Oliver étaient toutes dirigées vers une certaine informaticienne blonde, il l'aimait mais ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe dans ses ténèbres. Il avait senti sa tristesse au moment où Felicity Smoak avait quitté la fonderie, et avait ressenti sa douleur lorsqu'il l'avait vu regarder l'avion qui s'envolait avec la femme de sa vie à bord. Au départ il n'avait rien fait, juste été témoin de la descente aux enfers de son ami mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il mettait trop sa vie en danger, et que ses pensées devenaient encore plus sombres _\- Je n'ai plus rien dans ma vie, la mission est ce qui me reste, je ferais tout pour sauver la ville, quitte à me battre encore plus, et si je meurs ce n'est pas grave car tout ce que je veux c'est que mon amour soit heureuse, tout le reste ne compte pas. Elle est le plus important -_ Tommy avait décidé de s'en mêler. Il espérait qu'en montrant cet avenir à Oliver, ses pensées sombres disparaitraient et qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver Felicity et lui avouer son amour dans son présent.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, il écouta Oliver lui parler de sa femme, à quel point elle était une mère fantastique, sa partenaire dans tous les côtés de sa vie, qu'il ne pensait pas que le véritable amour pouvait exister. Puis il continuait sur ses enfants à quel point il avait de la chance de les avoir, Tommy comprit que son ami aurait du mal à quitter cet endroit, mais quand le moment de partir arrivera, il devra le convaincre qu'il n'a pas le choix.

\- Tommy tu n'es pas ici pour me ramener j'espère car je...

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps pour profiter de cette vie Oliver...On se revoit bientôt mon frère

Tommy disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant Oliver tout seul, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Etait-il venu l'avertir qu'il devrait retourner dans le présent bientôt ? Il se déplaça un peu loin des buissons et regarda sa femme merveilleuse, ses enfants...C'était sa famille sur cette couverture, et il ne savait pas si il pourrait vivre sans eux à présent. Il ne voulait pas partir dans ce temps où sa vie était morose, il pourrait retrouver Felicity bien sûr mais si elle avait avancé dans sa vie, si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, il resterait seul avec les souvenirs d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot. Il ne voulait pas cela, sa vie était ici à présent, regardant sa famille il sentit une envie pressante de les retrouver immédiatement, c'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers la couverture où les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie se trouvaient le cœur remplit d'amour pour eux.

A leur retour du pique-nique, Oliver partit s'occuper de Robbie avec l'aide de sa fille qui en avait fait un jeu, cela ne le dérangeait pas car il aimait les moments qu'il passait à s'occuper d'eux. Fini cette peur de donner le bain à son fils, de lui changer la couche rigolant quand le petit garçon lui envoyait une fontaine de pipi sur son T-shirt ou sa chemise. Fini la peur le faire des tresses à Emelyne se rappelant que quand Thea était plus petite il adorait la coiffer. Fini la peur de toucher sa femme, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour dans leur lit conjugale, Oliver était enfin heureux et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

###########################

Le crépuscule commençait à tomber, l'odeur de chèvrefeuille parfumait l'air tiède de l'été, Oliver avait l'estomac bien rempli du barbecue et de la salade de pommes de terre faite maison par sa femme qui apprenait de plus en plus à faire la cuisine en sa compagnie, contente de ne plus rien brûler. Il s'appuya contre la table sur la terrasse, observant sa fille et William pendant qu'ils jouaient dans le jardin, faisant rouler le ballon de foot entre eux.

\- Lance-moi la balle Emelyne, dit William.

Balle en main Emelyne hésitait, regardant son frère puis l'objet dans ses mains, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle aimait jouer avec son grand-frère mais aimait aussi garder la balle pour elle. Prenant une décision, elle fit un large sourire à William puis courut à l'opposé du jeune homme tenant le ballon contre sa poitrine rigolant. Oliver en voyant cela rigola à son tour, elle était une petite filoute sa fille, tout comme sa maman, pensa-t-il.

\- Où tu cours avec la balle ?, demanda William

\- Ma balle… cria la petite fille avec moquerie alors que son frère commençait à la chasser.

\- Je vais bientôt te rattraper Emelyne attention, répondit William ne courant pas trop vite pour ne pas effrayer sa petite sœur et risquer de la faire tomber

\- Non, car je suis aussi rapide que papa, dit Emelyne

\- Tu crois cela ! Moi je suis aussi rapide qu'oncle Barry, rigola le jeune garçon

D'un geste rapide, William prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et elle poussa des éclats de rire, les jambes battantes, alors qu'il la tournait encore et encore.

\- Qui est plus rapide maintenant?, Lui demanda-t-il

\- Toi, rigola Emelyne. Bientôt tu seras un justicier comme papa car tu es fort, grand et tu cours vite.

La petite Emelyne lança la balle plus loin, rigolant lorsqu'elle la vit rouler sur l'herbe en direction des arbustes, William posa doucement sa sœur sur le sol ne voulant pas qu'elle soit malade à cause des tours à répétitions qu'il avait fait avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé.

\- Et toi tu seras ma partenaire car tu es aussi intelligente que maman, répondit le jeune homme.

Oliver sentit une fierté monter en lui à savoir que ses enfants étaient fiers de la mission qu'il entreprenait avec sa femme, que dans leur avenir ils se voyaient être des justiciers et sauver la ville à leur tour. Il sentit son cœur se compresser en entendant son fils appeler sa femme - Maman- cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ce sont mes enfants pensa-t-il en les regardant recommencer à jouer un sourire sur les lèvres. Il entendit les pas arriver derrière lui, puis sentit la chaleur de la paume de la main de sa femme se poser sur son cou, il sentit son souffle chatouillant les poils sur sa nuque quand elle déposa un baiser près de son oreille. Il captura son autre main appuyant ses lèvres sur sa paume.

\- Je t'aime tellement Felicity, dit-il tournant son regard vers elle

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle continuant à caresser sa nuque

Ils se tournèrent ensemble lorsqu'Emelyne cria de joie alors que William la soulevait et la faisait tourner de nouveau dans les airs, tel un oiseau comme lui avait demandé la petite fille. La semaine dernière ils avaient eu de nouveau une mission qui n'avait pas tourné à leur avantage, ils s'étaient retrouvés piégés ensemble dans cet entrepôt où le voleur entreposait tous ses vols d'œuvres d'arts. Felicity avait trouvé trois emplacements pour la cachette de leur voleur, Diggle et René étaient partis ensemble, Dinah et Curtis étaient partis dans le troisième endroit. Oliver n'avait pas voulu de Felicity sur le terrain ayant trop peur pour sa sécurité, mais l'entrepôt qui leur étaient assignés avait une serrure électronique très complexe, elle était la seul à pouvoir la déchiffrer. Le voleur les avaient surpris, étant un méta-humain, il avait réuni ses deux mains et les avaient projetés dans une pièce en les enfermant. L'air s'épuisant assez rapidement, ils ne savaient pas si leur équipe les trouveraient à temps, pendant ce petit moment là-bas, ils avaient écrit sur la tablette de la jeune femme leur dernière volonté pour leurs enfants, et s'étaient tenus l'un contre l'autre s'avouant leur amour encore et encore.

Après leur sauvetage, Oliver lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit lui répétant sans cesse à quel point il serait perdu s'il la perdait, entre deux moments intenses il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus venir sur le terrain, que leurs enfants avaient besoin de leur mère. Elle lui avait fait promettre à son tour de faire attention, qu'elle l'aimait à un point indescriptible, qu'elle aussi serait perdue sans lui et que leurs enfants avaient autant besoin de leur mère que de leur père. Ils s'étaient endormis sans se lâcher de la nuit, la peur d'être tout seul à leur réveil. Un petit frisson parcourut le corps de Felicity, ses pensées remplies de cet instant où elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir dans cette pièce, dans les bras de son mari, sans pouvoir revoir ses enfants. Les bras de son mari autour d'elle la ramenèrent dans le présent, il la rapprocha et elle se détendit contre lui, son corps se moulant parfaitement avec le sien.

\- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, ni à nos enfants, je sais que cette mission t'a chamboulé, je le suis aussi mon amour, mais nous devons penser à demain et ne pas rester focalisés sur les mauvais moments alors que les meilleurs sont bien plus précieux, dit-il embrassant sa tempe

\- Comme regarder nos enfants s'amuser, dit-elle

\- Oui ! Et juste profiter de la soirée en famille, tout simplement

Felicity acquiesça à ce qu'il venait de dire pour la rassurer, elle savait qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour les sauver, il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'il s'était échangé contre elle à Adrian Chase de terre douze. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, elle se recula mais Oliver avait d'autres intention, il attrapa sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se mêlant, se caressant ensemble.

\- Papa! Emelyne tira sa main coupant court à leur baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?, dit-il en lui souriant

\- Regarde comme c'est beau, dit-elle pointant les lumières dans le jardin.

Oliver ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais alors qu'il suivait des yeux le doigt pointé de sa fille, il put les voir, de minuscules points de lumière qui brillaient et clignotaient par intermittence alors qu'ils tournoyaient autour des buissons.

\- Ce sont des lucioles mon ange, dit-il lui caressant les cheveux

\- Elles sortent toujours à cette heure de la nuit, tu peux même essayer d'en attraper une si tu veux, dit Felicity.

\- J'ai une idée, déclara William courant dans la maison.

Emelyne émerveillée par les petits insectes les regarda sans bouger, à un moment un des insectes la survola, elle tendit sa main, criant lorsque la créature lui échappa. Elle se mit à courir après les lucioles voulant en attraper une comme sa mère lui avait dit, mais les insectes s'élevait à point toujours plus haut que ses bras ne pouvaient atteindre. Très frustrée de ne pas réussir à en avoir un dans sa main elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- Je ne suis pas assez grande pour les attraper, dit-elle avec une moue

\- Ici, mon cœur, je t'aiderai à en attraper une, dit Oliver se levant de table.

Même si il se doutait que cela serait surement difficile à réaliser, il se mit à courir avec Emelyne pour attraper les lucioles, depuis le premier jour où il s'était réveillé dans cet avenir et qu'il avait vu sa fille il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Et comme il l'avait pensé la tâche s'était avérée plus facile à dire qu'à faire, que ce soit à cause de la lumière de plus en plus sombre ou de la vitesse à laquelle les petits insectes s'envolaient, chaque fois qu'il était certain d'avoir réussi à en attraper une, dès qu'il ouvrirait sa main il ne voyait que sa paume vide.

Felicity vit William revenir à l'extérieur avec un pot en verre que se servait Raisa pour faire les confitures, très ingénieux pensa-t-elle. Oliver vit son fils arriver avec le pot, il lui tapota l'épaule le félicitant de son idée, et ensemble ils réussirent à attraper quelques insectes lumineux et à les déposer dans le bocal.

\- Emelyne j'ai réussi à en attraper une, dit Felicity s'accroupissant dans l'herbe à côté des buissons. Viens ici et regarde.

Oliver tourna la tête pour regarder sa fille se diriger vers sa mère et prendre doucement l'insecte dans ses mains, il secoua sa tête, il n'y avait que sa femme pour réussir à attraper une luciole à main nue, elle était si parfaite pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh… Elle est si jolie, dit Emelyne émerveillée par l'insecte dans sa petite main

Oliver qui la regardait toujours trouva ce moment juste magnifique, sa petite fille très concentrée pour ne pas faire de mal à la petite bête, le sourire sur le visage de sa femme. Toutes les quelques secondes, la lumière clignotait et brillait sur la peau du visage de Felicity se qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une auréole de lumière autour d'elle la faisant ressembler à un ange. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à avoir cette femme avec lui, mais il remerciait Tommy de lui donner la chance d'être enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait.

\- La lumière permet à la luciole d'attirer un compagnon, un ami, expliqua Felicity tout en regardant son mari avec amour

\- Oh de cette façon elle n'est jamais seule, comme toi et papa, répondit la petite fille.

\- Oui mon cœur, nous ne sommes jamais seuls, répondit Felicity caressant les cheveux de sa fille

\- C'est parce que vous vous aimez, papa dit que tu es sa lumière. Tu t'es illuminée quand papa t'a vu et il est venu vers toi. Comme les lucioles, dit la petite

\- Aussi intelligente que sa mère, murmura Oliver

\- Maintenant, laissez-la s'envoler. Pour qu'elle puisse retourner avec sa famille, déclara Felicity

\- Au revoir jolie luciole, dit Emelyne ouvrant ses mains.

La petite fille fit un signe de main alors que l'insecte partait et s'envolait dans les airs retrouver ses congénères puis elle courut retrouver son grand frère qui continuait à récupérer des lucioles dans le bocal.

\- Dis-moi comment tu as fait ça, je n'ai même pas réussi à en attraper une ?, dit Oliver.

\- Le grand Green Arrow n'arrive pas à attraper une petite bête, rigola Felicity se levant de l'herbe

Dans un mouvement rapide Oliver attrapa sa femme et la tira contre sa poitrine la regardant intensément avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- C'est parce que j'ai déjà attrapé ce que je veux, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres, souffla-t-il dans son oreille ce qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme.

De leur côté William montra à Emelyne les lucioles dans le pot, les yeux de la petite fille étaient grand ouvert alors qu'elle regardait les lucioles tourbillonner et se cogner l'une contre l'autre et contre les parois du bocal. Puis William vit la petite fille devenir triste d'un coup

\- Il faut leur rendre leur liberté, je ne veux pas qu'elles meurent, laisse les partir William...S'il te plaît, demanda la petite

\- Très bien, son frère dévissa le couvercle et une par une, les lucioles s'envolèrent en spirale.

\- Au revoir jolies lucioles, dit Emelyne en faisant de nouveau un signe de la main.

Oliver regarda sa fille sauter et secouer sa main vivement avec William à ses côtés le sourire sur ses lèvres de surement voir sa sœur si heureuse. Depuis qu'il avait vu Tommy il y a une semaine il se doutait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps dans cet avenir, mais il était prêt à se battre pour ne pas repartir. Sa place était ici avec sa femme dans ses bras et leurs enfants regardant la beauté de la vie, plus dans ce présent où il se retrouverait seul.

##################################

Oliver se trouvait dans le salon attendant sa magnifique femme, ils sortaient ce soir, Raisa avait accepté de rester cette nuit à la maison pour garder les enfants. Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers quand il entendit le bruit des talons sur les marches, sa femme était une vision dans sa robe noire. Le décolleté en cœur lui permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur son cou et ses épaules, ce qui allait le distraire sans aucun doute pendant le dîner, ainsi que la fente sexy sur côté lui donnant l'avantage supplémentaire de voir sa cuisse tonique. Quelle robe! Quelle femme! Sa Felicity. Il la rencontra au bas de l'escalier et prit sa main, la portant à ses lèvres et plaçant un baiser dans sa paume.

\- Tu es à couper le souffle et je ne suis pas sûr que j'accepte que d'autres hommes te voient de cette façon, dit-il entourant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu vois ce que je ressens depuis des années mon amour avec tous les regards de ces femmes sur toi, dit-elle lui caressant la barbe

\- Elles peuvent me regarder et espérer, mais mes yeux ne sont dirigés que sur une seule femme bébé...Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autres dans ma vie.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Ils embrassèrent leurs enfants leur faisant promettre d'être sage avec Raisa et quittèrent leur maison mains dans la main. Ils arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard au restaurant où Oliver avait réservé une table, ils mangèrent, discutèrent de leur famille, de leurs amis. A la fin de leur repas, Felicity repoussa l'assiette de mousse au chocolat à moitié mangée et prit une gorgée de son vin.

\- Je ne peux plus manger une autre bouchée. C'était absolument merveilleux.

Oliver se pencha et embrassa la courbe de ses lèvres où se trouvait un reste de mousse au chocolat, il voulait la dévorer mais ils n'étaient pas dans l'endroit parfait, ils devraient attendre de se trouver dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Acceptes-tu de danser avec ton mari ?, dit-il en lui prenant la main

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser Oliver, répondit-elle lui caressant le visage

\- Pour toi je ferais tout ce que je n'aime pas pour te rendre heureuse, murmura-t-il en embrassant le creux de son poignet

Il l'aida à se lever et la guida vers la petite piste de danse, le groupe joua du jazz doux pendant que le couple dansait et, alors qu'ils se balançaient au rythme de la musique, le monde extérieur fondit autour d'eux, ne laissant que les deux amoureux sur cette piste de danse leurs regards ancrés ensemble, se souriant, se donnant quelques baisers. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait l'amour Oliver savait qu'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement comme deux pièces de puzzle car ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et au plus profond de lui il s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait souffrir à son arrivée dans cet avenir.

\- Felicity ! Te souviens-tu du jour où tu as failli quitter l'équipe ?, demanda-t-il

\- Oh ! Le jour où tu étais si jaloux que je reste si longtemps au chevet de Barry, dit-elle avec un sourire

Il haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle avait raison, mais ne voulant pas approfondir ce sujet, sur sa jalousie à cette époque alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre qu'il était déjà fou amoureux d'elle, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu es restée dans l'équipe ?, demanda-t-il

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier la première fois où tu as fait un pas vers moi... ? Ou j'ai su que même si tu ne souhaitais pas le montrer tu avais peur de me perdre...Que tu me considérais comme une vrai partenaire. Tu m'as demandé de rester et je suis repartie à mes ordinateurs pour t'aider.

Oliver était stupéfait par sa réponse, tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire c'était de lui demander pardon et de lui demander de rester. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il avait été si idiot. Un mot de lui était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour rester dans sa vie.

\- Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait mon amour, je t'aime Felicity plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Toi et nos enfants êtes tout pour moi. Merci d'être restée, de m'avoir supporté pendant mes moments de doutes, de m'avoir aimé, dit-il posant sa main sur sa joue caressant sa pommette avec son pouce

\- Oliver ! Je suis restée car ta mission est noble et tu m'as vu enfin comme ta partenaire. Tombée amoureuse de toi était si facile, tu es un homme merveilleux et même si tu as eu des doutes je n'en ai jamais eu car je savais qu'un jour tu réaliserais qu'à deux nous serions plus fort. Et je t'aime aussi.

Ils dansèrent sur une autre chanson jusqu'à ce que Felicity lui murmure dans l'oreille qu'elle avait très faim de lui. Il la colla contre son corps lui montrant ce que ces mots lui faisaient, il prit plusieurs souffles pour calmer sa libido puis lui saisit la main. Ensemble, ils revinrent à la table, après avoir rassemblé le sac à main de sa femme et payé la note, ils quittèrent le restaurant, main dans la main pour se rendre à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé une chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre Felicity se dirigea vers la fenêtre trouvant la vue de la ville magnifique. Quand elle murmura que la vue de la ville de cette pièce était magnifique Oliver ne regarda pas la fenêtre mais sa femme. Rien n'était comparable à la beauté de son épouse, que ce soit en robe de soirée comme ce soir, ou bien en survêtement lorsqu'elle entreprenait de faire le ménage elle était toujours la femme la plus belle au monde pour lui. Au plus profond de lui il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, d'avoir dû être dans cet avenir pour comprendre la chance qu'il avait d'être avec sa Felicity.

Il se dirigea vers elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine, elle se blottit plus profondément dans son étreinte. Le léger parfum unique de sa femme l'entoura et il sut à cet instant qu'il était exactement où il était supposé être, que depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Même avec les doutes qui l'avait eu, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés, même si il ne les connaissait pas encore toutes, ils étaient toujours ensemble et soudés. Après ce moment de calme pur, Felicity se retourna lentement, desserra sa cravate puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. Ensuite elle se recula le regardant avec amour, elle mit sa main dans la sienne et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, se balançant au son d'une musique imaginaire.

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie Felicity et rien ne pourra nous séparer

\- Et tu es l'amour de la mienne Oliver, répondit-elle

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre et Oliver laissa pleuvoir des baisers sur son visage, doux et tendres d'abord sur ses paupières, puis sur son nez, puis sur ses lobes d'oreilles et enfin sur ses lèvres. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser sensuel, il savait qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans le monde. Il était à la maison. Sa langue suivit ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui permette d'entrer dans sa bouche chaude, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions ce soir, surement la peur de devoir la quitter le submergeant. Ouvrant lentement ses yeux et voyant l'amour dans les siens, son cœur se compressa en pensant qu'il pourrait perdre cela demain ou dans une semaine. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher leur nuit, il repoussa ses pensées sombres et laissa ses douces mains caresser légèrement sa poitrine profitant de ce moment qui pourrait ne plus exister bientôt.

 **#############################**

 **Oliver continue de vivre cet avenir avec sa femme et ses enfants passant des moments merveilleux. On apprend que si il lui avait demandé de rester lors de leur contestation dans son présent Felicity serait toujours à ses côtés. Mais Tommy fait une apparition ce qui n'est pas de bonne augure. Qu'en pensez-vous? A vos claviers pour vos avis. À bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ainsi que les guests Diana, Ally84, olicity-love. Je préfère prévenir que ce chapitre est assez douloureux pour Oliver à partir d'un moment.**

 **Le dernier mot est pour ma merveilleuse beta sans qui rien de cela ne serait possible. Je t'embrasse**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **########################**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Oliver était dans cet avenir, depuis le pique-nique au parc il n'avait pas eu de nouveau la visite de Tommy, il pensa que son meilleur ami l'ayant vu aussi heureux avec sa famille avait décidé de le laisser avec eux et ne pas le retourner dans son présent.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas été à la mairie et avait gardé ses enfants qui étaient en vacances depuis une semaine, ils étaient tous partis passer l'après-midi en allant jouer au parc, il avait adoré faire une partie de basket avec William qui lui avait mis une sacré raclé. Ensuite ils étaient partis faire un bonjour à leur mère dans les bureaux de Smoak Technologie et avaient fini la journée en compagnie de John, Lyla et leurs enfants. Oliver avait aimé cette journée, lui qui avait toujours eu peur d'être un père comme le sien qui n'avait pensé qu'au travail, à ses maîtresses au lieu de passer du temps avec sa famille, s'était rendu compte qu'il était l'opposé et préférait passer du temps avec sa femme et leurs enfants.

Il avait passé ensuite la soirée avec Felicity la tenant dans ses bras regardant une des trilogies de Star Wars qu'elle appréciait énormément depuis des années, même si lui n'était pas féru de science-fiction, il était resté pour lui faire plaisir et être tout simplement avec l'amour de sa vie.

\- Felicity ! Mon amour, demanda Oliver caressant son bras alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir

\- Tu ne dors pas encore chéri, il est assez tard et tu as une réunion importante demain à la mairie, dit-elle dans un bâillement mais se retournant tout de même pour le regarder.

\- Et si nous partions pour Londres pendant les vacances de Noël ? Nous pourrions aller voir Walter et sa femme, tout en faisant visiter une nouvelle ville à nos enfants, dit-il espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà été visiter son ancien beau-père.

\- Mais nous ne serions pas à la maison pour Noël, répondit Felicity

\- Ce qui importe le plus est que nous soyons en famille, et tes parents pourraient venir avec nous, suggéra-t-il

\- Et ton rôle de justicier... Ta mission est importante.

\- Nous avons une équipe qui sera apte à garder la ville calme pendant cette période...La ville a assez de justicier, elle peut se passer de Green Arrow pendant une semaine, répondit Oliver

Felicity se retourna complètement fixant son mari, depuis un mois elle le trouvait différent, il n'avait jamais mis sa mission en dernier, et même si elle ne s'était jamais senti délaissé ni les enfants, par lui, l'homme devant elle était différent. Elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions quand elle l'avait senti s'éloigner, elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver devant l'Oliver d'avant leur relation. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour dans la cuisine, elle avait eu la sensation que pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour alors que c'était absurde vu que leurs enfants n'étaient pas arrivés grâce à la cigogne. Elle avait aussi constaté que ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots d'amours ressemblaient trait pour trait à leur première fois ensemble à Nanda Parbat. Elle savait qu'il était son mari mais ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait tant changer.

\- Oliver tu n'as jamais fait passer la mission après le reste. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Car toi et les enfants sont plus importants que cette mission...J'aime toujours autant sauver la ville mais pas au détriment de ma vie de famille. Depuis quelques temps je pense au fait que j'ai failli mourir à cause de Chase, nous avons été enfermés dans un entrepôt en croyant que nous reverrions jamais nos enfants...Je ne veux plus risquer ma vie, je veux profiter du temps que j'ai avec ma famille. Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour, je veux que tu sois heureuse.

\- Je le suis Oliver, tu me rends heureuse, tu es un mari merveilleux, un père extraordinaire et le meilleur justicier que la ville pourrait avoir. Et je comprends ce que tu ressens, pendant ton coma j'ai pensé un moment que si tu n'étais pas Green Arrow rien de cela n'arriverait, que si tu étais juste le maire tu ne risquerais pas ta vie tous les jours. Mais c'est qui tu es et je...

\- Ce que je suis c'est un homme fou amoureux de sa femme et qui veux passer des vacances en famille. Etre le justicier était ce qui comptait le plus avant, mais plus maintenant. Tu es ce qui m'importe le plus dans ma vie, répondit Oliver l'embrassant passionnément.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Felicity accepta de partir en vacances pendant les fêtes de Noël, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son mari avait semblé si différent, d'être passé proche de la mort lui avait ouvert d'autres perspective sur la vie. Elle se réinstalla à sa place dans son lit et Oliver se coucha serrant son dos contre sa poitrine, embrassant ses cheveux, son cou.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur je t'aime, dit-il tout en posant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle fermant les yeux.

Il sourit à sa vie parfaite avec Felicity pensant aux prochaines vacances qu'ils allaient passer en famille. Il était si heureux de vivre cet avenir, rien ne pourrait l'obliger à partir.

###########################

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'auditorium du collège de William pour son concours de mathématique, Oliver remarqua une personne qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir dans un coin du couloir. La panique le gagna rapidement, il expliqua à Felicity et leurs enfants de rentrer et de trouver une place, qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer pour la mairie avant de venir les rejoindre. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, sur la tête de son fils et le front de sa fille et les regarda rentrer dans la grande pièce. Il prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son meilleur ami, il sentit son cœur se compresser à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Tommy. Ils sortirent du collège et se dirigèrent vers un endroit où personne ne pourrait voir Oliver parler tout seul, la voiture étant la meilleure option. A peine était-il monté à l'intérieur qu'il ne laissa pas le temps à Tommy de parler.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je ne l'accepte pas. Tu ne me renvoies pas. Tu m'entends ! Je ne retourne pas dans mon présent ! dit-il luttant pour contrôler ses émotions.

\- Détends-toi mon frère, Tommy sourit

\- Je t'en prie Tommy tu ne peux pas faire ça. Demande à tes supérieurs de me laisser ici, répondit Oliver avec la gorge serrée.

\- Oliver tu savais dès le début que ta visite dans cet avenir ne serait pas permanente

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, son ami ne pouvait pas le faire partir maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qui lui manquait, une vie parfaite conciliant une famille et son emploi de justicier. Il avait encore plus réalisé ses sentiments pour Felicity en étant ici, il l'aimait tellement qu'il savait qu'il souffrirait de se retrouver là-bas sans elle. Il aimait passer du temps avec Emelyne, Robbie et William, il ne pouvait pas perdre ce bonheur qu'il avait dans cet avenir.

\- Je ne veux pas revenir à l'homme que j'étais avant que tu m'amènes ici, seul, uniquement intéressé par la mission. J'appartiens à cet avenir. Ils ont besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'eux. C'est ma vie à présent, s'il te plaît comprend moi, dit-il les larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé, Oliver mais tu étais dans cet avenir potentiel pour comprendre ce que la vie pouvait t'apporter dans le futur. Pour te montrer ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu n'avais pas laissé partir Felicity. Maintenant que tu le sais il est temps de partir.

\- Tommy je suis un père, je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants, je ne veux pas encore perdre Felicity, implora-t-il

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas changer le futur...Tu dois revenir dans ton présent, répondit Tommy

\- Mais William à son concours de mathématique, je veux être dans cet auditorium pour le regarder être le meilleur, pour le féliciter

Tommy lui expliqua qu'il ne partait pas dans l'immédiat, qu'il avait toute la journée pour profiter des derniers moments avec sa femme et ses enfants mais que quand il se réveillerait demain matin il serait de retour en 2013. Avec un dernier adieu à son meilleur ami, Tommy disparut de la voiture, Oliver hurla dans l'habitacle tapant sur le volant en voulant aux anges du paradis de lui avoir montré le bonheur et lui retirer aussi rapidement que lorsqu'on retire un pansement sur une plaie. Il ne voulait pas partir mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix en la matière de le faire.

Il sortit du véhicule le cœur lourd, quand il rentra dans l'auditorium il aperçut sa femme et ses enfants assis vers le devant de la scène prêt à regarder leur fils aîné être le premier de ce concours. Tel un automate, le cœur se brisant à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait, Oliver s'avança lentement vers eux voulant que les minutes ne passent pas pour qu'il puisse rester encore plus longtemps dans cet avenir qu'il ne voulait pas quitter.

###################

Après le concours que William avait gagné haut la main ils partirent au Big Belly Burger pour fêter la victoire de leur fils, Oliver passa tout son temps à regarder et mémoriser chaque détail de cette journée. En rentrant chez eux, il joua avec Robbie dans la salle de jeux, l'aidant avec son arc, plusieurs fois il sentit son cœur se compresser à savoir que demain il ne serait plus ici à le toucher, le voir sourire. Ensuite il passa du temps avec Emelyne en profitant d'une dernière partie de thé avec ses amis les peluches, faisant tout en son pouvoir pour que sa petite fille très intelligente ne réalise pas qu'il était malheureux.

Puis il passa le reste de la soirée à jouer à un jeu sur la console dans la chambre à William sachant qu'il était le seul enfant qu'il était sûr de trouver dans son présent car il était déjà né avant de venir dans cet avenir. Il se promit de le retrouver rapidement, demandant à son fils si il se rappelait où il habitait avec sa mère avant de le rencontrer.

Après le repas et que les enfants furent tous couchés il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il trouva sa femme près de la fenêtre, Oliver se rapprocha de Felicity l'enveloppant de ses bras et la tenant tout près de lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en se retournant et plaçant deux baisers légers contre sa mâchoire et traînant ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou.

Oliver lui prit la main et partit s'asseoir sur le lit installant sa femme sur ses genoux, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif tandis qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans son dos. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir fermement sur ses genoux tandis que son autre main dérivait sur son dos, frottant sa peau à travers le tissu fin de sa robe. Sa bouche était pressante et il l'embrassa aussi désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Il rencontra ses yeux, sa gorge se contractant de tristesse à savoir que demain elle ne serait plus sa femme, pour éviter qu'elle voit sa peine dans son regard il se baissa et embrassa son visage, son cou, sa gorge, toute la peau nue qu'il pourrait atteindre.

La tenant toujours contre lui sur ses genoux, ses doigts tirèrent la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il voulait pouvoir être avec elle une dernière fois avant de revenir dans son présent. Il ne savait pas comment il arriverait à se réveiller sans la tenir dans ses bras, il la désirait constamment et il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser alors que son cœur battait de manière erratique.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il de nouveau baissant les sangles sur ses épaules, ses lèvres suivant le trajet de la peau récemment exposée.

Felicity lui murmura les même mots alors qu'elle décompressait les boutons de sa chemise, elle repoussa le tissu et laissa ses yeux errer sur sa poitrine, passant ses doigts sur ses abdominaux écoutant la respiration de son mari prendre de la vitesse à cause de ses caresses. Oliver souleva sa robe la laissant uniquement dans un ensemble de dentelle, il glissa sa main sur sa cuisse et laissa ses doigts effleurer le devant de sa culotte, il gémit encore quand il sentit son humidité.

Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte et caressa doucement sa chaleur alors qu'il la regardait, se penchant en avant, il suça sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche alors qu'il pouvait sentir que les hanches de sa femme se balançaient contre sa main. Felicity gémit, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge alors qu'elle écartait davantage ses jambes et que ses doigts glissaient dans son corps, elle poussa un cri lorsque son doigt effleura son clitoris.

Elle put sentir son corps répondre à son contact, ses mamelons devinrent durs chaque fois qu'il enfonçait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, sa féminité devenant plus humide. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et laissa ses genoux se poser sur le lit à côté de lui alors qu'elle chevauchait ses doigts, de petits gémissements tombant de sa gorge. Oliver l'embrassa fort, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts plus rapidement, son pouce effleura plus fort son clitoris et il sentit ses hanches bouger plus rapidement pour rencontrer ses doigts.

De sa main libre il détacha son soutien-gorge, il repoussa le bout de dentelle, il s'éloigna de ses lèvres et prit son téton dans sa bouche, mordant doucement le bourgeon dur avant de le calmer avec sa langue. Il pouvait sentir ses murs se resserrer autour de ses doigts et il commença à bouger encore plus vite, ses yeux rivés sur les siens alors qu'il observait le plaisir familier traverser son visage.

Felicity cambra son corps, jeta sa tête en arrière et poussa un cri aigu, ses murs intérieurs pulsant et se serrant autour de ses doigts. Son corps était rouge de plaisir, les yeux étroitement fermés alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son épaule pour garder son équilibre, son nom tombant de ses lèvres plusieurs fois alors que son corps tremblait sous l'orgasme qu'Oliver lui donnait.

\- Je t'aime ... tellement, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime ... tellement aussi, murmura-t-il à son tour

Il l'embrassa lentement, sa langue glissant dans sa bouche pour taquiner la sienne alors qu'il gardait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, caressant sa chaleur alors que ses muscles intérieurs flottaient autour de lui. Quand il sentit son corps commencer à se détendre, il rompit le baiser et porta ses doigts sur sa bouche, les léchant proprement alors qu'il la regardait le fixer avec désir.

\- Tu es si belle, dit-il la poitrine se compressant se demandant encore une fois comment il allait pouvoir être sans elle dès demain.

\- Tu me rends tellement heureuse, lui dit-elle alors que ses mains agrippaient ses joues.

Oliver s'allongea sur le lit, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur lui. Il brossa ses cheveux en arrière de son visage, posa sa main derrière sa nuque et baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Oliver lui fit l'amour lentement, prenant son temps, mémorisant chaque bruit qu'elle émettait, goûtant chaque partie de peau exposée, caressant chaque tache de rousseur qu'il pouvait trouver, priant toutes les secondes que ces moments intimes avec elle ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il la sentit se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'orgasme, il accentua encore plus ses mouvements alors qu'il pinçait son clitoris, ses yeux fixés sur son visage.

Les yeux de sa femme se fermèrent, elle cria son nom, son corps se cambra, ses muscles intérieurs s'agrippèrent et se resserrèrent autour de son membre. Son corps frissonna sous le sien alors que son orgasme la percutait, vague après vague de plaisir remplissant son corps, de petits gémissements lui tombèrent des lèvres alors qu'il continuait à se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle. Son orgasme déclencha le sien alors que ses muscles se serraient sur son membre. Oliver cria, son nom tombant de ses lèvres encore et encore, murmurant de ne pas le laisser partir. Toujours enterré à l'intérieur d'elle, il se roula sur le dos et elle s'étala sur sa poitrine au milieu du lit. Le son de leur respiration haletante résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux et il appuya de légers baisers le long de son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau alors qu'il essayait de calmer son cœur battant. Il la serra un peu plus fort, absorbé par le sentiment de l'avoir dans ses bras une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête et embrassant le haut de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avant d'enfouir la tête près de son cou et de son épaule, complètement épuisée

\- J'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de moi, Felicity, de la façon dont je suis avec toi en ce moment. Gardes moi dans ton cœur quoi qu'il arrive. Le timbre de sa voix devint grave.

\- Oliver que se passe-t-il ? Tu parles comme si tu allais me perdre, dit-elle

Quand Felicity essaya de se dégager de son étreinte étroite pour étudier son visage, il l'arrêta, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- S'il te plaît. Tu dois me promettre que tu le feras mon amour. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera comme si ce mois n'avait pas existé, et je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre avec ça.

-Je te le promets Oliver, dit-elle voulant le rassurer mais ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait

\- Promets-le à nouveau, murmura-t-il à l'oreille, fermant les yeux, voulant encore entendre le son de sa douce voix.

\- Je te le promets, mon cœur, dit-elle inquiète de ce qui arrivait à son mari.

Elle ferma les yeux sentant ses baisers dans son cou, elle pensa qu'elle devrait lui demander pourquoi il était devenu si inquiet ce soir, mais pas pour le moment car elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour lui expliquer sa peur, elle s'endormit inquiète pour son mari.

#################

Après quelques heures, Oliver se leva lentement du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il entra dans la chambre de Robbie, se pencha sur son berceau et regarda la montée et la chute de la poitrine de son fils. Repoussant ses cheveux de son front, il glissa son index entre les doigts recourbés du garçon, savourant le sentiment de leur douceur.

\- Je t'aime, mon fils, dit-il la gorge se serrant, il resta quelques minutes à l'observer puis quitta la pièce sans bruit.

À contrecœur, il traversa le hall pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Emelyne, baissant les yeux sur son visage d'ange, il implora le paradis de lui permettre de rester, juste pour une nuit de plus. Une nuit de plus à lui lire des histoires le soir, à l'écouter parler de ses amies à l'école, de la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire juste un dernier câlin. Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue lui murmurant des mots d'amour puis quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

Il s'avança vers la dernière porte où se trouvait son fils aîné, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit le regardant dormir à son tour, mais quand il lui caressa les cheveux William se réveilla.

\- C'est déjà l'heure de se lever papa, demanda-t-il

\- Non mon grand. Rendors-toi, Il sourit quand il vit son fils se blottir dans son oreiller pour retourner dans ses songes.

Il quitta la pièce jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son fils, il posa sa main sur sa porte la refermant lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, il fit de même avec la porte de chacun de ses enfants. Demain il serait de retour dans une vie remplie de solitude. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester?

Quand Oliver retourna dans sa chambre il put voir sur le réveil qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. Il s'assit dans la chaise qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre regardant sa femme dormir, il pensa que s'il restait éveillé, le destin ne pourrait pas l'arracher de cet avenir, loin d'elle. Il savait que Tommy n'était pas à blâmer pour le manque qu'il allait subir à son réveil, il lui avait donné la chance de vivre ces moments avec sa famille, il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même de ne pas avoir la chance d'être avec cette femme merveilleuse. Il l'avait laissé partir au lieu de la retenir, c'était sa faute qu'il serait seul toute sa vie rêvant d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot. Après un moment à la contempler, il se glissa à côté de Felicity et posa sa poitrine contre son dos, il avait juste besoin de la tenir encore une fois.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas mon amour, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te revenir, pour avoir cet avenir avec toi. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu sois dans ma vie.

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et se blottit plus près d'elle, ses yeux ne pouvant plus rester ouverts, il les ferma en sachant que demain tout ce bonheur qu'il ressentait serait parti pour laisser ses ténèbres reprendre leur place d'origine. Tommy apparut dans la pièce et regarda son ami serrer la femme de sa vie dans ses bras.

\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant...Tu as une chance d'avoir cet avenir Oliver, prend là lorsque tu te réveilleras, dit-il

Il fit un geste de la main puis disparut ainsi que le corps de son meilleur ami.

 **############################**

 **Tommy est venu rechercher Oliver qui doit faire ses adieux à sa famille sans qu'elle ne le sache. C'est très difficile pour lui de laisser cet avenir si parfait avec la femme qu'il aime et leurs enfants. Vous allez me dire qu'il va pouvoir retrouver Felicity et avoir cet avenir mais me connaissant maintenant depuis que vous me lisez pensez-vous que j'ai écris une suite aussi simple que cela ? Laissez-moi vos avis. A bientôt pour la suite**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous avez pu poster, merci aux guests, aux nouveaux lecteurs aussi.**

 **Maintenant Oliver est de retour, que va t-il faire ? Et surtout va t-il se souvenir de cet avenir dans lequel il a passé du temps avec Felicity. La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je remercie ma Beta extraordinaire qui me booste avec tout ces conseils. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **#########################**

Oliver ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, il était rentré tard hier soir ayant passé beaucoup de temps à taper sur le sac de boxe, faire des tractions jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne puissent plus le tenir. Il avait voulu oublier que Felicity l'avait quitté, était partie de l'équipe, était sortie de sa vie. Il pensa de nouveau à ce qui était arrivé hier soir

 _\- Oliver ! Je pense que nous devrions arrêter._

 _\- Tu as raison, se disputer laisse le temps à Shrapnel de faire exploser un autre immeuble, répondit-il posant son arc dans la vitrine._

 _\- Oliver ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pense que nous devrions cesser de travailler ensemble, notre partenariat ne fonctionne plus, dit-elle_

 _\- Nous n'avons jamais été partenaires Felicity...Tu m'aides dans ma mission uniquement._

 _Felicity eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'être percée par une des flèches d'Oliver, il ne la considérait même pas comme une partenaire, juste une geek qui l'aidait avec les ordinateurs._

 _\- Je sais que tu penses que j'ai vraiment foiré cette fois ..._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé de t'avoir crié dessus... Felicity, dit-il en se frottant le front sentant les premiers signes d'un mal de tête._

 _\- Et je sais que tu penses que tu peux te passer de moi...Tu l'as fait pendant mes deux semaines d'absence, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait_

 _\- Pourquoi avons-nous cette discussion Felicity ?_

 _\- Tu es celui qui m'a demandé de te rejoindre pour ta mission, je ne souhaitais qu'aider à retrouver Walter, dit-elle_

 _\- Et bien si tu ne voulais pas rester tu n'avais qu'à partir...Tu savais où se trouvait la porte. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de rester, dit-il sa colère l'emportant sur sa raison_

 _Diggle ouvrit les yeux en grand, ainsi que Felicity à la réponse d'Oliver, il se demanda si son ami se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à la femme qui le rendait fou, mais dont il tombait amoureux petit à petit. Il sentit que cette conversation n'allait pas bien se finir, il devait s'en mêler à présent._

 _\- Felicity tu devrais sortir un moment...Vous êtes trop énervés tous les deux à cause de ce soir et les mots pourraient dépasser votre pensée, dit-il_

 _\- Je pense que c'est déjà fait, répondit-elle tristement_

 _\- De quoi parlons-nous ici ? demanda Oliver_

 _\- Ma démission de Queen Consolidated et de l'équipe Oliver._

 _Tout était silencieux dans la pièce après les mots de la jeune informaticienne, Diggle secouant la tête suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme espérant que l'archer réalise qu'elle lui tendait une perche, qu'il devait l'attraper pour la faire rester, lui dire pourquoi il était si énervé et ils pourraient continuer tous ensemble à sauver Starling City. Felicity attendait impatiemment la réaction qu'elle voulait, que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse la retienne, lui demande de ne pas le quitter._

 _Oliver sut qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte mais peut-être que c'était mieux de cette façon, il pourrait se concentrer sur sa mission et non pas sur les sentiments qui commençait à naître en lui. Si elle n'était plus dans l'équipe, si elle n'était plus lié à Arrow, ni à Oliver Queen elle ne serait plus en danger permanent. Elle pourrait avoir une vie simple avec Barry Allen lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il savait que quand il aurait prononcé les mots il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, Felicity quitterait la fonderie sans se retourner et il ne la verrait plus jamais._

 _\- Fais ce qui est le mieux pour toi...Je pense que j'aurais dû te demander de partir au moment où Walter a été retrouvé, c'est ce que tu voulais alors... répondit-il nerveusement._

 _\- D'accord ! Ma démission prend effet immédiatement de la team et tu recevras celle pour mon poste d'assistante exécutive sur ton bureau demain matin._

 _Ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne tendue tandis qu'elle le regardait, le défiant presque de dire plus, de la retenir de partir. Mais le justicier ne fit aucun mouvement, Felicity avait sa réponse, Oliver ne voulait plus d'elle dans l'équipe, ni dans sa vie, elle n'avait été qu'une aide passagère. Il n'avait plus besoin de son expertise, Diggle sachant se servir des ordinateurs après qu'elle l'avait formé pendant les cinq mois d'absence d'Oliver lorsqu'il était reparti sur l'île après la mort de Tommy pourrait prendre sa place._

 _\- Bien!, fut le seul mot qu'il prononça_

 _Oliver la regarda une dernière fois, attrapa de nouveau son arc puis se tourna pour sortir le plus rapidement de la fonderie._

 _Lorsqu'il était revenu plusieurs heures plus tard elle n'était plus là, Diggle l'avait prévenu qu'elle l'avait attendu pendant deux heures puis ne le voyant pas revenir était partie comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il ne souhaitait plus d'elle dans l'équipe. C'était après le départ de John qu'il avait retiré sa capuche et avait commencé un entraînement intensif._

La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre, l'invitant à se lever et à commencer cette journée qui serait différente certainement, mais il avait fait ce choix, il devait s'y tenir pour qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleure vie que celle qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Il repoussa la couverture de son corps, étira ses membres pour se donner du courage, tout en se levant de son lit il pensa à ce rêve étrange qu'il avait eu cette nuit. Il ne se rappelait pas des détails mais cela avait semblé si réel, comme si son âme était sortie de son corps et avait vécu ces moments qui lui donnaient l'impression que toutes ses ténèbres s'étaient enfuies remplacées par un halo de bonheur en continu.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de bain et qu'il se regarda dans la glace il se trouva moins fatigué que les autres matins, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant plusieurs heures au lieu de trois heures comme d'habitude. Depuis son retour de l'île toutes les nuits étaient remplies de cauchemars sur Shado, Sara, Slade, il n'avait plus jamais eu un rêve depuis le jour où il fut naufragé sur le purgatoire. Mais ce qui était arrivé cette nuit, même si il n'avait aucun souvenir des évènements qui avait pu se dérouler à l'intérieur de ce rêve, lui avait fait ressentir une paix qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Malheureusement maintenant qu'il était réveillé celle-ci s'éloignait de plus en plus loin dans les recoins de son esprit ainsi que les brides de ce rêve étrange. Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de trop y penser, d'essayer de se souvenir, il alluma l'eau, se déshabilla et se dirigea sous les jets d'eau de la douche pour se préparer pour son rôle de PDG de Queen Consolidated.

À son arrivée dans son entreprise, il ressentit le plus étrange sentiment, comme si cette journée avait déjà eu lieu, il repoussa cette sensation quand il monta dans l'ascenseur pensant que comme il faisait les mêmes actions tous les matins c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait cette impression. Quand il se trouva à son étage, il se dirigea vers les portes en verre et quand il vit le bureau vide de Felicity son cœur se compressa, mais il reprit vite le dessus pensant que c'était mieux de cette façon, cette vie était trop dangereuse pour elle.

Il rentra dans son propre bureau et put apercevoir Diggle qui l'attendait, il le salua et s'assit sur son fauteuil en évitant de regarder à travers la baie vitrée sachant qu'il devait s'habituer dès maintenant au fait qu'il ne la verrait plus. Il savait qu'il devrait trouver une personne pour la remplacer, et le plus tôt possible pour le bon fonctionnement de la société, mais cette fois-ci il demanderait un homme sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir une autre femme à sa place. Quand il entendit le bruit de talon dans le couloir son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il sentit ses mains devenir moites de nervosité mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était prêt de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Felicity il mit ses sentiments de côté, posa son masque d'homme qui ne ressentait aucune émotion et leva le visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas son amie qui arrivait mais Isabel Rochev et ce matin, de tous les matins, il n'avait pas la patience de supporter ses crises de nerf sur son travail qui n'était pas à la hauteur d'un PDG selon elle.

\- Je vois que votre secrétaire est en retard ce matin, l'avez-vous trop fatigué cette nuit, dit-elle avec sarcasme

\- Pourquoi es-tu présente dans mon bureau Isabel ?, dit-il ne relevant pas sa remarque

\- En fait c'était ta secrétaire que j'étais venu voir, j'ai des comptes rendu qu'elle doit taper pour te les faire signer pour le conseil d'administration de demain...Où as-tu oublié cette réunion aussi ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié la réunion de demain Isabel...Et ta propre secrétaire ne peut pas faire ce travail... ? Est-elle si incompétente qu'elle ne peut pas taper trois mots sur un clavier ?, répondit-il s'énervant

\- Elle ne fait plus partie de la société, je l'ai renvoyé hier, comme tu dis pour son incompétence...Pourras-tu demander à Melle Smoak de faire rapidement ce travail ? Même si nous savons qu'elle a eu le poste sur ses genoux, elle sait taper sur un ordinateur, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu vas devoir trouver une autre personne pour ce travail de secrétaire, ou bien le faire toi-même car Melle Smoak a démissionné hier, répondit-il essayant de ne pas montrer ce que son départ représentait pour lui.

\- Te serais-tu lassé d'elle et voudrais te taper une autre secrétaire Oliver... ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas à aller si loin pour un quicky, je suis disponible et je t'ai déjà montré que les sentiments ne comptent pas pour moi, juste le sexe, dit-elle lui caressant la main.

\- Nous deux en Russie était une erreur qui ne se reproduira jamais, donc sois tu tapes ce foutu compte rendu toute seule, soit tu vas voir le DRH pour qu'il te trouve une nouvelle secrétaire, dit-il en colère

Isabel comme à son habitude lui fit une remarque cinglante avant de quitter son bureau en colère. Oliver se rassit sur son fauteuil et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il était dans son entreprise depuis dix minutes à peine et tout était parti en vrille. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir réussir son rôle sans l'aide de Felicity mais il pensa de nouveau aux conséquences de son départ et sut qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas la retenir. Quand il tourna la tête vers son garde du corps et ami il put apercevoir une colère se former sur son visage.

\- Tu as un souci John ?, demanda-t-il posant ses bras sur le bureau tout en le regardant

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai un souci...Oui j'en ai un...Avec toi, répondit-il en le montrant du doigt

\- Tout le monde est en colère contre moi ce matin c'est pas possible...Qu'ai-je fait pour te déranger ?, dit-il

\- Tu te fou de moi Oliver n'est-ce pas ! A cause de ton foutu caractère Felicity quitte ses deux postes de jour et de nuit...Cela ne te fait rien ! Tu n'as aucune peine de la voir nous quitter...Moi j'en ai, répondit Diggle

\- John tu sais que c'est mieux de cette façon, ce n'est pas une vie pour elle. La mission est trop dangereuse, j'aurais dû lui demander de partir après que nous ayons trouvé Walter.

\- C'est des conneries ! Elle t'a montré à de multiples occasions qu'elle pouvait supporter le danger. Elle était toute seule dans cette fonderie à empêcher une grande catastrophe d'arriver à cause de la machine de Merlyn alors que le plafond s'effritait autour d'elle. Elle a eu peur de mourir cette nuit-là mais elle est restée à sa place pour TOI alors que tu courais sauver une autre femme, hurla Diggle

\- Justement c'est à cause de moment comme celui dont tu parles que c'est mieux qu'elle parte maintenant avant qu'un malheur ne lui arrive. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, d'avoir une vie plus simple, d'avoir un mari, des enfants, que d'être entourée par le danger et la douleur. Si elle reste avec moi...avec nous, elle n'aura jamais cette chance, répondit Oliver

\- Elle est surement la meilleure chose qui ne te sois jamais arrivée, et tu vas la laisser sortir de ta vie, sans même te battre...Tu veux que je te dise ma pensée Oliver ?

\- Même si je te dis non tu le feras alors fais toi plaisir, dit-il sarcastiquement

\- Tu la laisses partir car tu as peur. Peur de l'aimer même si je suis convaincu que tu es déjà fou amoureux d'elle. Peur qu'elle t'aime en retour. Tu es persuadé que tu ne la mérites pas car tu penses que tes ténèbres vont l'envahir. Mais ce que tu ne vois pas, Oliver, c'est qu'elles ont déjà disparu depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où tu es revenu de l'île la seconde fois. Grâce à elle ! Et tu vas tout jeter par la fenêtre à cause de ton entêtement, Diggle secoua la tête avec un dégoût évident.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre l'absurdité des mots de son ami quand ils entendirent des coups frappés sur la porte en verre. Quand Oliver leva son regard il put voir Felicity dans l'encadrement avec des papiers à la main.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, monsieur Queen, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Non tu peux rentrer, dit-il lui faisant signe de la main

Diggle s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras l'embrassant sur la tempe, elle passa ses bras autour de sa large poitrine les posant sur son dos et le serra à son tour heureuse de le voir une dernière fois.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Felicity ?, demanda Oliver sentant son cœur se compresser à sa présence voulant aussi la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis venue te déposer ma fin de contrat pour mon poste d'assistante de direction que le DRH a établi ce matin, il ne manque que ta signature pour la valider. En ce qui concerne mon autre travail nous avons tout dit hier dans la fonderie donc il n'y a plus rien à ajouter je pense, dit-elle s'empêchant de lui crier dessus et cachant la douleur de sa décision.

Il la regarda, attendant que leurs yeux se connectent alors qu'elle l'avait regardé que brièvement avant de tourner son regard sur Diggle. Quand ils le firent finalement, il fut assailli par la tristesse qu'il y vit. Des images lui traversèrent la tête, ils ne les comprenaient pas, eux ensemble se tenant la main dans un restaurant chic dansant l'un contre l'autre. Mais il n'avait jamais dansé avec Felicity, il ne dansait jamais, la seule qui avait réussi à le faire danser était sa mère. Il pensa à son rêve de cette nuit, ces images pourraient-elles être des moments de celui-ci qui apparaissaient de nouveau dans sa mémoire.

Il prit le document qu'elle lui tendit et commença à le lire, elle avait notifié qu'elle venait d'avoir une meilleur proposition de travail et qu'elle était désolée de quitter son poste à ce jour, mais qu'elle remerciait Monsieur Queen de lui avoir donné l'opportunité de travailler dans sa société. Quand il leva les yeux du document pour la regarder il s'aperçut qu'elle était près de leur ami qui essayait de la convaincre de ne pas prendre cette décision à la hâte, de se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Oliver sentit ses mains trembler et plusieurs images surgirent dans sa tête de nouveau. Une petite fille brune avec de magnifiques yeux bleus l'appelant papa. Un petit garçon blond qui lui ressemblait tenant un arc en plastique dans les mains tirant des flèches dans une cible. Un garçon plus grand brun qui lui souriait tout en montrant des lucioles dans un pot de verre, et puis Felicity dans une de ses chemises s'approchant de lui sensuellement. Un sentiment d'amour accablant l'envahit pour toutes ces personnes mais il ferma les yeux souhaitant tout chasser. Essayant de ne plus ressentir ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il pensait n'avoir pas le droit de ressentir il se racla la gorge et lutta pour se concentrer sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais les images ne le laissèrent pas faire, elles continuèrent à défiler dans sa tête encore et encore.

Lui à la maternité tenant un petit bébé entouré d'une couverture rose, les larmes sur ses joues, un sourire de joie sur ses lèvres. Ensuite cela changea et il se trouva avec Felicity sur une terrasse qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, et lui ayant la petite fille aux yeux bleus magnifiques sur ses genoux. Avait-il fait un rêve cette nuit qui lui montrait son avenir avec Felicity ? Oliver savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, sinon il n'aurait pas aussi peur de la perdre à cause de sa mission, mais de là à penser à une vie de famille avec elle et trois enfants c'était impossible. Il était un monstre. Les monstres n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur, surtout pas avec une femme si parfaite que Felicity Smoak.

\- Oliver ! OLIVER, cria Diggle

\- Désolé John j'étais dans mes pensées, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'assit inconfortablement dans son siège.

Il regarda Felicity de nouveau qui évitait son regard, il pensa de nouveau à ce qu'il venait de se rappeler de son rêve, tout avait l'air si parfait. Il baissa les yeux sur le document dans sa main, puis secoua la tête et prenant un stylo. Il apposa sa signature en bas du papier, il ne devait pas penser à ce qui avait défilé dans sa tête. Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais, il devait lui rendre sa liberté et continuer à sauver la ville. La mission était sa priorité. Il leva de nouveau le regard vers elle puis lui tendit le document qu'elle prit sans le regarder.

\- Je voulais savoir simplement s'il y avait autre chose que tu voudrais dire à Felicity avant qu'elle ne parte? demanda son ami levant les sourcils et inclinant la tête, comme pour le pousser à parler à la jeune femme.

Oliver la regarda en sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour qu'elle reste avec eux, son cœur lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas la laisser sortir de sa vie, qu'il faisait une énorme erreur, mais sa raison pour sa sécurité ne le laissait pas l'écouter.

-Bonne chance pour la suite Felicity, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, dit-il se levant et lui tendant la main.

\- Bien, je suppose que je devrais y aller alors. Merci encore, pour cette opportunité de faire le bien autour de moi Oliver et j'espère que tu feras attention dans ton second travail, dit-elle avec un faible sourire lui serrant la main.

Alors qu'il la regardait se diriger vers la porte en verre et donner une accolade à Diggle, Oliver sentit qu'il perdait une partie de lui. Il pensa de nouveau aux images des enfants, de Felicity dans une robe de mariée, mais les balaya rapidement, il avait trop de sang sur les mains pour avoir le droit de toucher, d'embrasser une femme ou bien des enfants. Elle serait plus heureuse sans lui, il devait rester seul c'était sa punition pour avoir emmené Sara sur le Gambit et de ne pas avoir pu la sauver sur l'Amazo. Felicity était remplie de lumière avec sa joie, il risquerait de l'assombrir avec ses ténèbres.

\- Je suis triste de te voir partir Felicity...Mais ne reste pas sans me donner de nouvelles...Il ne veut peut-être pas de toi dans sa vie mais pas moi tu es comme une petite sœur, je ne te lâche pas, dit Diggle en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Ne t'inquiète pas John, dès que je sais où je vivrais je t'envoie mes coordonnées, et si un jour tu as besoin d'aide tu peux me le dire, n'oublie pas que je peux tout pirater, même ton compte de messagerie, dit-elle avec sourire lui embrassant la joue

\- Je le sais tu es la meilleure, répondit-il

\- Et tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler, dit-elle.

Se retournant vers l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui faire ses adieux et passa la porte de son bureau. Il s'avança vers le mur de verre comme un aimant attiré par elle, s'arrêtant à quelque pas de la sortie.

\- Au revoir Felicity, murmura-t-il

Debout à la porte du bureau avec John il la regarda se diriger vers les ascenseurs, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il marmonna quelque chose à propos de son retour au travail et se dirigea vers son bureau. En s'asseyant il leva les yeux vers son ami et put le voir secouer la tête, il essaya de se concentrer sur le dossier devant lui mais ne put que regarder les portes vitrées d'où elle était sortie. Un sentiment de terreur inexplicable l'envahit, il ferma les yeux pour la faire partir mais ce qu'il vit apparaître devant lui compressa son cœur encore plus. Il put se voir avec Felicity, se regardant si intensément que l'amour entre eux était presque palpable. Puis il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami Tommy dans sa tête

 **\- C'est à toi de jouer maintenant...Tu as une chance d'avoir cet avenir Oliver, prend là lorsque tu te réveilleras, dit-il**

Il réalisa après avoir entendu ces mots que son rêve était plus que cela, et même si il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé exactement et si il avait réellement vécu cet avenir se rapportant aux images qu'il avait vu défiler dans sa tête, à ce moment précis, il savait que réel ou pas, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir de sa vie. Sans crier gare Oliver sauta de sa chaise et courut dans le couloir avec Diggle à ses trousses pensant qu'un danger venait d'arriver. Il vit Felicity commencer à rentrer dans l'ascenseur, il se précipita vers elle hurlant son prénom pour attirer son attention. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher les portes coulissantes de se fermer.

\- Oliver ! Je dois partir

\- Nous devons parler, sors s'il te plaît, dit-il à bout de souffle

Elle le regarda intensément avec ses beaux yeux bleus et il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur il lui sourit, il savait qu'exprimer ses sentiments était difficile pour lui, mais il savait aussi que pour elle il pouvait essayer si cela pouvait la faire rester auprès de lui.

\- C'était de ma faute, dit-il rapidement

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier la dispute je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus

\- Tu l'as fait car tu étais énervé que je passe tout mon temps à Central City au chevet de Barry mais il est notre ami...Il t'a sauvé la vie

\- Pendant que tu étais là-bas j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi

\- Comme employé informatique je sais, dit-elle

\- Comme partenaire et amie, dit-il. Surement plus que cela pensa-t-il

\- Que veux-tu me dire Oliver ? demanda-t-elle

\- Que tu as raison et je me suis énervé que tu passes ton temps auprès de lui au lieu d'être avec moi...A sauver la ville, finit-il.

Felicity fit un - oh- avec sa bouche complètement surprise par les mots d'Oliver, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour elle à part l'aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter dans sa mission. La jeune femme avait toujours cru qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une partenaire ou bien une amie, juste son informaticienne mais elle avait peut-être tort en fin de compte mais n'était-ce pas trop tard à présent ?

Oliver sentit son cœur battre à une allure folle dans sa poitrine attendant qu'elle dise un mot, il s'était dévoilé, d'une certaine façon il venait de lui avouer qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Il sentait dans ses entrailles que c'était important pour son avenir à lui, ainsi que pour le sien à elle.

\- Reste s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il une boule dans la gorge

Oliver espérait réellement qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché, Diggle avait raison il avait peur d'aimer, mais il s'était rendu compte depuis le jour où elle avait compris qu'il avait couché avec Isabel dans cette chambre d'hôtel que c'était déjà trop tard...Il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Felicity le regardait ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devait-elle rester avec Oliver et accepter ses excuses ou bien partir et travailler avec Ray Palmer qui venait de lui proposer le poste de vice-présidente de sa société. Elle avait un choix à faire, mais lequel, tout dépendait de ce qu'elle voulait dans sa vie exactement.

 **#########################**

 **Que va faire Felicity d'après-vous. Rester ou partir travailler avec Ray Palmer. Oliver a t-il perdu toute ses chances avec la femme qu'il aime ?**

 **Donnez-moi vos avis...A vos claviers...A bientôt pour le chapitre ultime de cette histoire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**En premier je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi sur cette aventure avec le Olicity. Merci d'avoir commenter les chapitres ou d'avoir seulement lu, d'avoir mis en favori. Merci aux guests d'avoir laissé un commentaire, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais je suis contente que vous laissez vous avis sur les chapitres.**

 **Nous voici avec l'ultime chapitre, est-ce que Felicity va donner une chance à Oliver ou bien va t-elle continuer sa route sans lui...La réponse maintenant.**

 **Je n'oublie pas ma merveilleuse Beta qui m'a suivi sur cette histoire, qui m'a conseillé, qui a pris de son temps pour donner son avis sur chaque chapitre, cela m'aide à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans chacune de mes histoires. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24**

 **Bonne lecture en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu pas cette fin.**

 **###########################**

Felicity tenait son verre de vin rouge Château Lafite de 1982 à la main alors qu'elle saluait poliment de la tête les personnes présentes et se frayait un chemin à travers la salle de bal principale de l'hôtel. Tous ces directeurs de société étaient des acheteurs potentiel du logiciel qu'elle avait créé pour Palmer Technologie et elle était contente que la soirée se passe bien, l'organisatrice avait fait un travail magistral avec les décorations qui étaient très belles, le vin qui était à son goût et la nourriture qui semblait très bonne.

Son cavalier avait dû la laisser toute seule pour aller charmer les acheteurs, même si c'était son invention il avait voulu contribuer à la réussite de la jeune femme, il était aussi celui qui avait prononcé le discours du début des ventes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle et le vit enfin, souriant tout en parlant à une femme plus âgée, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de gens pour le rejoindre rapidement. Elle s'arrêta à côté de son petit ami et posa une main sur son bras sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas interrompre sa discussion, mais voulant lui faire savoir qu'elle était de retour.

Il plaça automatiquement sa main sur la sienne, alors même qu'il poursuivait sa conversation avec la femme du maire, qui s'excusa un instant plus tard voyant son mari libéré de sa discussion, les laissant seuls. Ils parcoururent la salle de bal main dans la main sans se dire un mot mais se comprenant, du fait qu'ils avaient été éloigné trop longtemps. Tout en traversant la salle, ils sourirent aux gens qu'ils croisaient alors qu'ils sortaient de celle-ci pour se diriger vers un des salons vides. Après avoir fermé les doubles portes derrière eux pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité il se retourna et sourit à sa petite amie.

Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Felicity, la rapprocha de lui afin qu'il puisse se pencher et l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis leur arrivée il y a deux heures, elle était la star de la soirée après tout et avait été accaparée par plusieurs hommes très influant dans cette ville pour discuter de son logiciel qui permettrait à n'importe quelle compagnie de se protéger des intrusions extérieures. Il ne se plaignait pas car il était très fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait accompli durant cette année, mais il commençait à ressentir le manque de ses baisers, ses caresses.

\- Est-ce que les acheteurs qui t'intéressaient le plus ont voulu de ton logiciel chérie ?, demanda-t-il posant son front contre le sien

Felicity passa ses mains sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui et acquiesça avant de se presser contre sa poitrine et de lui donner un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est grâce à ton soutien que j'ai réussi à créer ce logiciel et eut le courage de le proposer aux grandes sociétés, dit-elle picorant de nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Non je n'ai rien accompli ! C'est grâce à ta persévérance, à ton intelligence, tu as fait de Palmer Technologies la compagnie la mieux protégée de tous les temps, ils veulent tous la même chose à présent pour leur propre société, il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Des fois j'aurais aimé pouvoir accomplir cette victoire chez Queen Consolidated, j'aime travailler chez Palmer Technologies mon amour ne te méprends pas, mais si j'avais conçu ce logiciel avant j'aurais peut-être pu...

\- Felicity tu ne peux pas changer le passé...Tu dois regarder l'avenir à présent, tout ce qui est arrivée à Queen Consolidated n'a rien à voir avec toi et un jour tu feras encore plus avec ta propre société, répondit-il

\- Cela serait mon rêve de créer Smoak Technologies avec Curtis comme associé, il a tellement d'idée sur les besoins des gens, dit-elle

\- Et tu réussiras car tu es la femme la plus intelligente que je connaisse, dit-il lui caressant la joue

Elle lui sourit heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais il l'avait beaucoup aidé pendant ses moments de doutes, il lui avait conseillé de travailler avec Curtis Holt, un génie comme elle qui était un employé de la compagnie ce qui l'avait énormément aidé. Elle ancra son regard au sien, elle était si heureuse, elle l'aimait et il était l'homme parfait, elle était contente d'avoir pris cette décision il y a un an. Elle se rapprocha de lui et inclina la tête, posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis...tu sais...Cette histoire, dit-elle

\- Je remercie chaque jour qui passe que tu aies acceptée de me donner une seconde chance.

\- Rester fut la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise Oliver, répondit-elle

Il se souvint du moment dont elle parlait, celui où il lui avait demandé de rester, ce souvenir était ancré dans sa mémoire comme si c'était hier alors que c'était il y a un an déjà. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle retourne dans l'ascenseur sans lui donner une chance de voir si leur relation pouvait être plus que de l'amitié. Mais après un moment elle avait levé sa lettre de démission et le fixant intensément l'avait déchiré devant ses yeux. C'était toute la réponse qu'il avait attendu, il lui avait souri, l'avait remercié de rester puis ils étaient repartis travailler. Le soir dans la fonderie après avoir enfin réussi à attraper le bombardier il avait voulu parler de sa réaction d'il y avait quelques jours. Il s'était enquis de la santé de John qui avait reçu une balle tirée par Shrapnel pour protéger Felicity, il lui en était reconnaissant. Lorsque son ami avait quitté la fonderie il s'était retourné vers la jeune informaticienne qui regardait le compte rendu télévisé sur ce qui était arrivée pendant ce meeting.

 _\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Felicity, avait-il déclaré_

 _\- De quoi Oliver !, avait-elle répondu se retournant vers lui_

 _\- Par rapport à notre dispute qui a failli te faire partir de l'équipe, de la ville, avait-il répondu tout en se levant_

 _\- C'est le passé, tu t'es déjà expliqué sur la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais crié dessus_

 _\- Pas complètement Felicity. Je t'ai dit que pendant ton absence j'avais compris que j'avais besoin de toi_

 _\- Je sais que j'ai passé du temps à Central City, trop certainement, je suis désolée d'être partie si longtemps te laissant sans aide technologique, avait-elle répliqué_

 _\- Felicity ce n'est pas cela ! Le fait que tu ailles là-bas m'as fait prendre conscience que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Tu sais qu'au départ j'avais l'intention de supporter cette mission tout seul, mais aujourd'hui avec toi et Diggle je me repose sur vous, sur toi. Diggle peut se débrouiller seul, il est un ancien de l'armée et peut se battre mais toi Felicity, si il devait t'arriver quelque chose je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie, c'est pour cela que je t'ai poussé à partir, avait-il dit_

 _\- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses Oliver...J'ai appris depuis que je suis une enfant à me débrouiller toute seule, rien ne pourra m'arriver, puis tu seras toujours là pour me protéger. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta partenaire..._

 _\- Felicity ! Tu es ma partenaire au même titre que John, avait-il répondu_

 _\- Merci Oliver...Cela me touche beaucoup que tu respectes ma position dans l'équipe et me considère comme ton équipière._

 _\- Si tu veux repartir à Central City pendant quelques jours pour aller voir Barry..._

 _\- Non ! Je vais continuer à suivre son état de santé d'ici, je ne partirai plus, tu as besoin de moi à Starling City, avait-elle dit_

 _\- C'est vrai que je préfèrerais si tu ne partais plus mais je sais aussi que tu as envie d'une relation avec Barry et que quand il va se réveiller vous pourrez..._

 _\- Etre les meilleurs amis car c'est tout ce qu'il y aura entre nous, l'avait-elle coupé. Je sais de source sûre que Barry est amoureux de son amie Iris, avait-elle fini en haussant les épaules pour montrer que cela ne la touchait pas._

Oliver avait senti son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine à cette information car cela signifiait que peut-être il aurait la chance d'être avec Felicity un jour lorsqu'il serait prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait encore. Il sortit de ses souvenirs de ce jour où il s'était promis qu'il serait avec elle pour plus qu'une relation d'amitié. Il la contempla, elle était si belle, ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, ce soir était peut-être enfin le moment pensa-t-il.

\- Tu étais partit où ?, dit-elle tout en caressant ses joues

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie Felicity, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps, dit-il son cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine attendant une réponse de sa part à sa déclaration pas aussi romantique qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Pendant un court instant, Felicity resta sans réaction à sa déclaration. Avait-elle vraiment bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle avait tant espéré depuis longtemps qu'il lui prononce ces mots. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien elle put voir qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Oliver.

Il sentit la tension dans son corps s'évaporer en entendant les mots qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis un moment à présent, elle l'aimait, il était si heureux et la serra aussi près de lui qu'il le pouvait voulant l'embrasser passionnément tout de suite mais il devait s'excuser de l'avoir fait attendre avant de commencer une relation avec elle.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à le comprendre, à t'inviter à dîner, à commencer notre relation. Pourtant je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis le moment où tu m'as fait sourire dans ton bureau lors de notre première rencontre. Je n'avais plus souri depuis cinq ans, mais ton comportement ce jour-là, ton regard magnifique, ton sourire, tes babillages m'ont fait me sentir bien et j'ai su que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie, déclara-t-il

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu venais toujours me voir pour me demander mon aide technique, dit-elle en souriant

Felicity tendit sa main et la posa sur sa barbe avant de la poser sur sa nuque pour baisser ses lèvres vers les siennes et poser un long baiser qui dura plusieurs minutes. A bout de souffle elle se recula et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps et je voulais te le dire dès que tu m'as embrassée dans la fonderie après notre premier rendez-vous. Mais j'ai pensé que...Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment...pour...pour te l'avouer. Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais exactement, si tu souhaitais une relation, si j'étais un désir à assouvir...

\- Felicity je...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me repousses si je t'avouais que je t'aimais, je sais depuis longtemps que tu ne veux pas t'engager...Tu es partis avec Sara sur le Gambit à cause de cette peur, alors je n'ai rien dit et profiter des moments que nous avons eu, le coupa-t-elle

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu te repousser, et c'est vrai que j'avais peur de l'engagement mais c'était avant de te connaître, avant de comprendre que je t'aimais. Ce qui m'a toujours empêché d'être avec toi c'est ma peur que tu sois blessée, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai failli te laisser partir pendant l'affaire du bombardier, en plus de ma jalousie envers Barry bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'essayais juste de passer à autre chose, je pensais que tu ne ressentirais jamais les même sentiments que moi, je devais essayer d'avancer avec un autre tu comprends. Mais c'était peine perdue, je t'aime depuis notre rencontre, j'ai réalisé que mon cœur t'appartiendrais toujours, personne ne pourrait prendre ta place, donc j'ai décidé de rester même si tu ne voulais qu'être mon ami cela me suffisait tant que j'étais à tes côtés tous les jours, dit-elle

\- Comment j'ai pu être si chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie mon amour ?, répondit Oliver

Il la serra un peu plus fort et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Oliver ne pensait pas avoir été aussi heureux de sa vie, à part dans ce rêve qu'il faisait souvent. Il approfondit le baiser, rapprochant Felicity de lui alors que le son de quelqu'un s'éclaircissant la gorge résonna dans la pièce. Tommy se tenait près des fenêtres et il souriait alors qu'Oliver et Felicity se séparèrent regardant dans sa direction.

\- Euh Oliver je pense que j'ai trop bu de ce Château Lafite car j'ai l'impression de voir ton meilleur ami devant nous alors que si je me souviens bien il est mort sous les décombres du bureau juridique en voulant sauver la femme qu'il aimait, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Non bébé tu n'hallucine pas car je le vois aussi...J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive de le voir depuis sa mort.

Tommy sourit à Oliver alors qu'il passait sa main au-dessus de la tête de son ami et murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait comprendre. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce que son ami faisait là, puis une multitude de moments défilèrent comme des éclairs dans sa tête. Tout lui revint en mémoire, son passage dans son avenir potentiel où il vivait une vie merveilleuse avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il se souvint d'Emelyne et Robbie ainsi que William, ses fabuleux enfants.

Puis la peur le parcouru. Avait-il imaginé retourner dans son présent alors qu'en fait c'était encore un tour de la part de Tommy lui faisant croire qu'il avait pu changer sa vie et empêcher à Felicity de partir, d'avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments ? Tommy était-il présent pour le ramener dans une vie sans l'amour de sa vie ? Oliver ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il resserra sa main sur la taille de Felicity et voulu la rapprocher de lui pour éviter à Tommy de la lui prendre mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'elle ne se rapprochait pas de lui. Alors il se retourna vers Felicity et ce qu'il vit le mit en colère, elle était figée comme une statue, les yeux fermées, il toucha son visage, ses épaules mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre sous l'effet de ses caresses. Enervé il se tourna vers Tommy.

\- Qu'as-tu fais Tommy, pourquoi est-elle inerte ? demanda-t-il

\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû me voir alors je l'ai figé dans le temps pour qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre, ni entendre notre discussion.

\- Réveille-là Tommy, il est hors de question que je la quitte de nouveau, dit-il en colère

\- Je suis désolé je ne le ferais pas, Felicity ne dois rien savoir de ce qui va arriver

Oliver sentit son cœur se briser à savoir qu'il allait repartir dans cet endroit sans elle, deux fois il avait connu et goûter au bonheur et Tommy venait le lui enlever encore. Il caressa les cheveux de la femme de sa vie, il sentit les sanglots monter dans sa gorge, la dernière fois il avait pu la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire des mots tendres, l'embrasser, mais maintenant elle était figée il ne pourrait pas lui dire au revoir, lui dire qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

\- Tommy ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ramené dans mon présent comme prévu. Pourquoi m'as-tu renvoyé dans le passé pour que je change les choses pour m'enlever ce bonheur encore une fois ?, demanda-t-il la gorge serrée tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Felicity ne voulant pas la quitter.

\- Que racontes-tu Oliver ? Demanda son ami

\- As-tu voulu me montrer ce que j'aurais pu avoir en lui demandant de rester ? C'était pas la peine je le savais déjà depuis que tu m'avais envoyé dans l'avenir, dit-il laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues sans pudeur

\- Oliver je...

\- As-tu fais cela car tu as eu pitié de moi car elle a refait sa vie avec un autre homme dans mon présent ? Que je l'ai perdu à tout jamais, que je ne connaîtrais pas mes enfants ou bien la chance d'être marié à Felicity ?, demanda-t-il le coupant

\- Je pense que tu ne comprends pas ma présence d'aujourd'hui mon ami et...

Mais Oliver ne l'écoutait plus, il se concentrait à mémoriser tout de l'amour de sa vie, entre deux sanglots il lui demanda de le pardonner, il lui murmura à quel point il était amoureux d'elle, embrassa ses joues, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres. En la regardant une dernière fois, il l'embrassa sur le front puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis prêt à retourner dans mon présent maintenant...Et ne croit pas que je suis fâché contre toi, je suis reconnaissant du cadeau que tu m'as donné. Etre avec elle dans mon avenir, dans ce nouveau passé, de connaître, même si cela était éphémère, la vie que j'aurais pu avoir si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot, fut une expérience que je n'oublierais jamais, répondit Oliver tout en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Oliver je ne suis pas là pour te ramener dans ton temps. Tu es bien dans ton passé comme tu le penses mais c'est ton nouveau présent, ta nouvelle vie, avec la femme que tu aimes, répondit Tommy

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit son ami

\- Je t'ai envoyé dans l'avenir pour t'aider à comprendre que tu pouvais avoir avec la femme que tu aimais, une vie de famille tout en ayant ta mission à côté. Je t'ai retourné ensuite dans ton passé pour que tu fasses bien les choses, que tu lui demandes de rester.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne vais pas la perdre, que quand tu disparaîtras je serais toujours là dans cette pièce avec Felicity. Que nous allons pouvoir avoir notre avenir ensemble ?, demanda Oliver sentant une joie immense l'entourer

\- Exactement mon frère, répondit Tommy

\- Pourquoi apparaître devant moi, me faire croire que j'allais la perdre de nouveau si en fait tout est parfait ?, Demanda-t-il calmement, même si son corps était toujours tendu à cause de toutes les émotions par lesquelles il venait de passer en quelques minutes, la douleur, la peur, la joie.

\- Je voulais te dire au revoir une dernière fois et t'aider un peu pour ton avenir afin d'éviter certain danger que tu risques d'avoir, répondit Tommy en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai compris rapidement que c'était Slade derrière le Mirakuru et que j'ai pu sauver ma mère, demanda Oliver

\- Oui ! Quand nous avons quitté ton avenir j'ai laissé plusieurs indices dans ta tête pour que tu fasses le bon choix car tu n'aurais pas eu d'autres chances si tu avais laissé partir Felicity. Je suis content que cela ait pu sauver ta mère aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que nous n'aurons jamais la chance de nous revoir un de ces jours ?, demanda Oliver

\- Ma mission est finie je n'ai pas besoin de revenir te voir. Même si j'aurais aimé descendre du ciel certaines fois et te parler comme au bon vieux temps, ce n'est pas possible. Tu as changé ton destin, tu as accepté de la laisser rentrer dans ton cœur et de construire une vie avec elle...Tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide, répondit son ami

\- Merci pour tout Tommy, merci de m'avoir aidé à comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle, de m'avoir donné la chance d'avoir un meilleur avenir que celui auquel j'étais prédestiné, répondit Oliver

\- Même si je ne suis plus vivant je ferai toujours attention à toi Oliver...Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère pour l'éternité, répondit Tommy

Il lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde, fit un mouvement de main vers la femme de son meilleur ami pour que Felicity oublie qu'elle l'avait aperçu puis disparut de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Oliver se sentit triste de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus le voir, ni lui parler mais il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, de lui donner la chance d'être avec la femme de sa vie. Il put voir Felicity cligner des yeux puis ancrer son regard dans le sien lui souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien mon amour tu avais l'air d'être partie ailleurs. A quoi pensais-tu ?, demanda-t-il posant sa main sur sa joue

\- Je pensais à quel point j'étais heureuse que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'elle se dressait sur ses orteils pour l'embrasser.

Oliver rendit le baiser avec frénésie la collant à sa poitrine par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour, il la serra dans ses bras profitant de sa présence et de son amour pour lui autant qu'il l'aimait. De plus avec ces souvenirs de son avenir potentiel, il se rappelait de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity à ce moment qui était plus fort à présent l'ayant vécu complètement depuis le début, l'ayant accepté plus facilement. Il se rappelait de leurs moments intimes, son corps contre le sien, de ses caresses sur sa peau douce, de ses gémissements lorsqu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, rien que de se souvenir lui donnait envie de lui faire l'amour dans ce salon sans attendre.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un instant, et quand il ferma les yeux quelques secondes il put voir les moments avec son fils William passer dans sa tête, il se souvint de ce mois parfait avec lui ainsi qu'avec Emelyne et Robbie. Vu qu'il se rappelait où il habitait exactement, il pourrait demander à Felicity de trouver son adresse pour qu'ils puissent le rencontrer tous les deux, il était hors de question qu'il cache son fils à la femme qu'il aimait. Grâce à ce passage dans son avenir, il savait ce qu'il devait éviter de faire pour risquer de perdre sa merveilleuse femme, ainsi qu'elle ne soit blessée par les ennemis qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak, dit-il déposant un baiser sur les lèvres

Il savait que bientôt elle deviendrait une Queen, il n'avait pas peur de son avenir, il était prêt à l'épouser, à concevoir sa famille le plus rapidement possible. Il aurait toujours peur pour elle à cause de leur mission, mais celle-ci ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre sa vie avec Felicity. Plus jamais cela ne serait une barrière à son bonheur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle

\- Que dirais-tu que nous quittions cette soirée et que nous partions quelque part plus intime, dit-il lui embrassant le cou

Le regard de désir dans les yeux de la femme de sa vie le fit sourire et Oliver la tint instinctivement plus près. Felicity n'avait plus à rester à cette soirée, elle avait eu les acheteurs qu'elle souhaitait et Oliver venait de lui avouer son amour, elle était prête à passer à l'étape suivante. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement avant de la faire sortir du salon et dans la direction opposée de la salle de bal. Ils partirent réserver une chambre puis rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dès que les portes se refermèrent, il se tourna de nouveau vers Felicity, la plaquant contre la paroi, la tenant par la taille avec une main, posant l'autre au-dessus de sa tête il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je t'aime tellement, mon amour et je vais te le dire tous les jours de notre vie encore et encore pour rattraper tout le temps où j'étais un idiot et je ne voyais pas ce qui était devant moi, dit-il en plongeant sa tête et commençant à embrasser son cou.

Il s'était trompé auparavant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet avenir potentiel, quand il pensait être heureux comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Car le véritable bonheur était d'avoir des souvenirs qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu avec l'amour de sa vie et tenter de rendre leur vie encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était là-bas. Oliver n'allait pas vivre cet avenir potentiel, non, il allait en créer un encore meilleur, il en était certain. Et tout cela était possible grâce à son ange-gardien, son meilleur ami, Tommy Merlyn qui veillerait toujours sur lui du ciel.

###################################

Oliver était assis à table regardant toute sa famille réunie ici en ce jour spécial, fêtant ses vingt ans de mariage avec sa fabuleuse femme, ses merveilleux enfants, ses amis et les nouvelles personnes qui était arrivés pour compléter ce cercle durant toutes ces années comme la fiancée de William, le petit ami d'Emelyne, le meilleur ami de Robbie qui ressemblait étrangement à Tommy jeune.

A sa droite il y avait sa mère et Walter qui avait pardonné à Moira d'être complice avec Malcom Merlyn du tremblement de terre artificiel comprenant les décisions qu'elle avait dû prendre à cette époque. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a dix ans et vivaient à Londres maintenant mais venaient assez souvent leur rendre visite.

A sa gauche se trouvait Thea et Roy qui étaient aussi parti loin ensemble pour détruire tous les puits de Lazare qui se trouvaient dans le monde, après leur périple qui dura cinq ans ils étaient revenus vivre à Star City où Arsenal aidait Green Arrow et leurs partenaires à garder la ville des attaques de méchants. Quant à sa sœur elle était aussi une héroïne mais à la mairie l'aidant avec ses fonctions de maire.

A côté de sa mère se trouvait tous ses partenaires et leurs conjoints respectifs qui étaient devenus plus que ses équipiers, ils faisaient partis de la famille. A ses côtés se trouvait l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait épousé peu de temps après leurs problèmes avec Ra's Al Ghul, ils avaient conçu Emelyne lors de leur moments intimes à Nanda Parbat et même si Felicity avait connu le plan depuis le début cela avait été difficile pour elle de le laisser là-bas devenant un assassin de la ligue. Trois ans après ils avaient eu Robbie, peu de temps après avoir réussi à battre Adrian Chase qui était le responsable de la mort de Samantha la mère de William.

Même si Oliver connaissait l'avenir, plusieurs moments qu'il aurait voulu empêcher ne purent être évités. La mort de Laurel par la main de Damien Darkh ainsi que la blessure par balle pour Felicity et son handicap avant que Curtis ne trouve la solution avec son implant. La mort de Quentin Lance qui fut tué par Ricardo Diaz il y a plusieurs années. Et la perte de la mère de William qui vivait à temps plein avec eux depuis ce terrible accident. Dans cet avenir qui était différent de celui qu'il avait vécu il y a toutes ces années, il y avait eu moins de conflits entre William et lui, il ne l'avait pas traité de monstre non plus. Tout simplement car il avait eu la chance de le rencontrer un an plus tôt cette fois-ci grâce à sa femme qui avait trouvé facilement son adresse.

Il avait refusé le chantage de Samantha de n'indiquer à personne l'existence de William quand il l'avait vu la seconde fois lorsqu'il avait été la confronter avec le test ADN que Felicity avait établi grâce à un cheveu qu'il avait ramassé dans la casquette de son fils à sa première venu à Central City. Mais ne voulant pas se sentir vaincu et ne pas avoir la chance de connaître William, il avait été la confronter de nouveau mais en compagnie de Felicity et l'avait obligée à prévenir son fils de son existence. Il avait expliqué à William pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa vie plutôt, et ils avaient établi une garde partagée après cette première rencontre. Après la mort de Samantha il avait souffert de son absence, mais Felicity, Emelyne et lui-même avaient été présent à ses côtés pour l'aider à passer le cap de la perte d'un parent. Bientôt il allait se marier à son tour et fonder sa propre famille lui donnant des petits-enfants.

Oliver se leva de sa chaise avec son verre dans la main tapant dessus avec sa cuillère pour attirer l'attention de tous ses convives, souhaitant faire un petit discours.

\- Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour leur présence à nos vingt ans de mariage. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que Felicity était la femme de ma vie, mais grâce à un coup de pouce du destin, à mon meilleur ami John, j'ai arrêté d'avoir peur et j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et l'ai invité à dîner. Et je peux vous dire sans aucun doute que ces vingt dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Elle m'a comblé avec sa sagesse, sa douceur, son intelligence et m'a donné les plus merveilleux enfants qu'un homme pouvait demander. Et en plus d'être la mère d'Emelyne et Robbie, elle a pris ce rôle à cœur pour élever mon fils William. Elle est mon véritable amour, mon unique amour et je sais pour sûr que nos vingt prochaines années seront aussi parfaite que les vingt dernières, tout simplement car je suis mariée à la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde, dit-il tout en regardant intensément l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je pourrais faire un discours mais je pense que mon merveilleux mari à tout dit. Merci à vous tous, notre famille pour partager avec nous cette merveilleuse journée, dit Felicity en regardant les personnes à table.

Oliver rayonna d'amour et de fierté en regardant les visages qui entouraient cette table, sa femme bien-aimée, ses trois beaux enfants, ses amis de toujours, leurs parents respectifs. Et même si ils étaient tous passés par des périodes difficiles, de se retrouver ici en famille le rendait l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Tout en levant son verre en direction du ciel Oliver murmura un merci à son meilleur ami qui lui avait permis de vivre cet avenir rempli de bonheur puis s'assit de nouveau pour embrasser la femme de sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans.

Tommy Merlyn regardait du ciel son ami avec sa famille, il avait à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, la femme de sa vie qui était devenue aussi un ange.

\- Ce que tu as fait pour lui est magnifique chéri, sinon il serait toujours en train de se poser la même question encore et encore..., dit Laurel

\- Laquelle mon amour ?, demanda Tommy

 ** _\- La vie que je pourrais avoir si...je ne l'avais pas laissé partir._**

 **#######################**

 **Et voilà cette histoire est terminée avec Oliver plus heureux que jamais avec la femme de sa vie...Ses enfants, sa famille...Et Tommy qui le regarde toujours de là-haut avec sa Laurel.**

 **Avez-vous pensé un instant dans le début que Felicity n'avait pas donné une nouvelle chance à Oliver ?**

 **De nouveau je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire, vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et comme dit ma chère Delicity-Unicorn vos commentaires nous motive à vous livrer le meilleur à chaque histoire.**

 **Je suis toujours triste de quitter une histoire mais je vous retrouve bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire qui ne seras pas basé sur Arrow...Elle sera complètement UA et comportera 16 chapitres qui sont déjà écrii et dont ma géniale Shinobu24 a corrigé.**

 **A vos claviers une dernière fois pour ce final et à très vite pour une nouvelle aventure en votre compagnie.**


End file.
